A Sinner's Manipulating Love
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: A powerful new member has joined Hao's team, and has experienced the wickedness of humans. Perhaps this lonely soul can find real affection in one cold sinner’s heart, and perhaps this lonely soul can find real pain in one cold sinner's manipulating love?
1. So Beautiful, So Cruel

**_(A Sinner's Manipulating Love) _**

**_So Beautiful, So Cruel… _**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own SK except for my two characters. This is my first Shaman King fan fic so don't be too hasty on me, kay! Enjoy the delight I thought out of curiosity for Hao's (Zeke's) sake. I can't say I'm new to Shaman King, but I just now realized that I'm suddenly interested in Hao, so forgive me if things are a bit off. I'm just now paying **more** attention to Hao and his followers so bare with me. The story won't be very disappointing though if you stay with it. But just to warn you, I'm not using their Japanese names. This will take place during the tournament and all! _

**Rating**

PG13 

For Some Violence and Romance 

**Full Summary**: _A new member has joined Zeke's team of followers, but she's unique aside from the rest. In exact ways she has witnessed similar events with humans like the 1,000 year old Asakura himself, but is a kinder soul who is quizzical about his way of creating peace. She's wielded the ability to read souls, and is afraid of what she sees in Zeke, and is afraid she is confusedly falling for someone with the kind mask showing the worst kind of evil. Her feelings for a certain sinner may force her to do what she knows is wrong, and force her to want to help him in every way possible. And yet…she is torn down the middle when it comes to him. Or is this Zeke's way of manipulating love to only keep her for the sake of her incredible power? Or maybe there is another side to the devil's heart. Perhaps one can find real affection in one cold sinner's heart, and perhaps one can find real pain in one cold sinner's manipulating love? _

The path was muddy and unclear. I could feel the earth sink with every step I took. Roaming between the tree's watch was pointless. The trees wouldn't guide me, they were tricksters and liars, leading me down endless roads that had nothing to do with being right or wrong. I just wanted to find a small river nearby and take my break.

A few minutes ago I had won my victory over a shaman team named, "The Xing Brothers."

My lips formed into a distant line of unhappiness.

It was disappointing how weak and impure so called, "shamans" could be. And they had the right to under estimate me and Makinami (mah-key-nah-me), call me a puny little girl. Insult me to go play with my "dollies." After that match they made sure never to open their mouths in my presence again. I can't stand those who are cruel and deceitful.

Me, however, I had two of my own teammates. But they abandoned me…just like everyone else. They wanted to get rid of me. They are the reason I am captivated in this misguided maze.

During the journey in the shaman tournament I heard of a powerful group called, "Hoshigumi" and a few other teams, said to be a united group. Many shamans I overheard chanting in fear of the name and some even considering to their comrades they'd want to join.

The more I walked along a deceiving path the more I thought about the sadness that filled my heart. I heard this group was seeking an opportunity to strip the world of all humans and just leave it bare with shamans. A kingdom of strong shamans only. How selfish….

I stopped my blabbering notions when I heard the rushing water nearby. I widened my eyes and dashed through the prickly bushes to be standing in front of the flowing river. The river led out of the tree's blocking path and towards the setting sun.

Finally a small smile curved on my happy face.

After those few minutes of refreshment, I sat on the riverbank and stared out into the rippling waves of fresh water. The little fish from the stream jumped frantically in midair. My eyes saddened as I brought my knees to my chest. My aquamarine hair strands fell to the side of my face where my one sided low ponytail rested on one of my shoulders.

I didn't understand it. Why would anyone want to destroy our world of humans and only allow shamans? I don't approve of humanity's ways myself; they were evil to me and called me an outcast or a monster. But I should know better. There will never be a peaceful world. And yet, mostly the humans are the ones destroying this world…

A large screech pitched through my ears.

I looked up to see Makinami perched on a tree branch. Her stern brown orbs stared into my ocean blue ones. I sighed lightly as she chirped sharply, and stared up at the sky. "I know, Makinami. I feel it too."

Makinami was my guardian ghost, the rare white bald eagle of the southern legend. She was my best and only friend.

Earlier we had been sensing the earth's rabid movements, as if it is scared of something. From the sense of it, it had something to do with the spirit of fire.

…Wait, the great fire spirit?

I quickly stood up and clutched the tiny extensive spear in my fabric holder. I scanned the land in urgency. I couldn't see anything. Maybe my instinct was wrong? My eyes drifted off to the sun setting slowly over the rocky edges. Finally warmth swept through me…a feeling of safety.

I raised my arm up in the air for a perching posture. My huge guardian ghost, almost bigger than me, took flight into the high winds. Makinami's spiritual form landed one foot of sharp talons on my wrist and flapped her heavy wings twice before folding them into her body and landing correctly. She shuffled her wings and cried out a longer screech that was heard throughout the mountains.

But I could still sense a lurking power near us.

** (END OF P.O.V.) **

In the shadows a man watched, standing motionlessly with watchful eyes. A smirk curved on his face half covered by his long brunette bangs which were now the color of auburn due to the golden sun, making him appeal mischievous.

His mysterious dark brown eyes looked her up slowly. She was a girl of exotics. Her eyes and hair were a dead aquamarine, with the type of eyes that seemed as if the sea had dulled because of its emptiness. Her straight hair rested on the side of her shoulder tied in a low and loose pink tie. The long hair trailed down her shoulder, her torso, her stomach and touched to her leg and stopped a few feet above her toes. Her outfit was a white pleated tube top and simple tribal-like skirt with a green band tied around the waist. A golden wrist band wrapped around her left arm. Besides her features, the stranger was observing her furyoku level.

He had seen her before, many times. He had been watching her to learn more about her strength before the time came. She was no stranger to him. The more he watched her, the more intrigued he became of her. She was stronger than his other followers.

By the river, the young girl sat on a boulder and leaned over the sparkling waters to see the visible fish and plants beneath. The shimmers of light reflecting on the waters reflected against the marine irises of her. She cuffed her hands together to take a small puddle of river water in her hands and splashed it onto her face. The girl happily shook it off with a soft giggle. She smiled lightly until the white eagle on her shoulder lifted its feathers and threatened something behind her. A reflection in the water appeared next to her. She flinched in shock.

A long browned haired boy with chocolate brown eyes gazed at her. He wore a long white poncho to hide his chest and arms away. He had a pair of maroon baggy pants with a starred red belt traveling down them and intricate gloves. He wore two round earrings with engraved stars. His chin was half covered by the white slit turtle neck. His smile was calm.

The girl spun around to face him and wielded a large point spear with engraved markings. A green band was tied around it, and its point was a sparkling unbreakable crystal made peak with two other peaks sticking out of its side. The shaman girl positioned her spear one inch away from his nose.

The stranger stared into the eyes of the dazzling shaman and moved the crystal javelin out of his view with a finger. "I've seen your battles." His voice was slightly harmonizing, but at the same time mischievously uncomforting and a bit immoral. "You're quite the skilled shaman."

She furrowed her eyebrows, Makinami raising her large wings in a threatening posture. "What do _you _want?"

"It's nothing I want. It's something I need." His eyes narrowed while he wore a thin smirk. "I need strong shaman like you to help me with something."

"Help with what?"

"Destroying the world of humans and rebuilt the new age of the kingdom of shamans. It's always nice to have new followers."

She pulled her spear back to her side. "So you're the Hoshigumi team everyone's been talking about. You're one of those impure shamans that are trying to destroy human life, aren't you?"

The mysterious stranger didn't change his expression. He took another step closer. "And so I am. But I need more strong shamans to join me. So I'm offering you a request to either join me or be against me."

The spear in her hands retracted its point and its end into its middle section and became a smaller weapon. She put it back in the fabric holder and looked at him sideways. "I am nothing like you, why would you want to accept me?"

The boy sat down on the boulder next to the riverbank and stared at the dancing waters. "You're wrong. You are exactly like me." He had a soft tenderness gleaming in his eyes, or so thought. "I've been keeping my eye on you for some time and you're just what I'm looking for. Your furyoku level is near surpassing my greatest opponent, and I want you to fight by my side when the time comes. You share my beliefs, my same pain I went through. The humans abandoned you when you were just a little girl, didn't they?"

She stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

He rested his short lashes on his cheeks. "Let's just say you're very legible. What do you say, child? Join me?"

The young girl turned her eyes on the flowing waters. "Tell me this. Why do you want to destroy humans? What right does that have just because they didn't accept to you…or even me? I've forgiven them. Why can't you if you hate them so much? You're causing pain and cruelty to everyone."

The stranger looked at her from the side with his long brown hair slightly swaying its ends. "You haven't forgiven anyone. What they did and what they do is unforgivable. I'm not causing pain and cruelty to the world. I'm saving the world from more destruction. With the humans gone, the world will finally become a peaceful place. They don't belong here." His voice suddenly became disgusted. "They are weak and confused beings that have no purpose or reason here. They drag this world down…and with them gone, it will become renewed and stronger."

The girl's ocean cool eyes went blank for a short second. She calmed herself down and thought about the words. "…Peaceful…?" that's what she wanted for all her life. "…If the humans are destroyed…the world will be peaceful you say?"

He stood up to face her. "Exactly. So I'm giving you a choice to live or die."

There was no doubt about it that she wanted peace in the world. _But killing human life? Is that the only way? _

"It is." He told her out loud, like he was reading her thoughts.

She stared at him in little shock. _He can read my mind? _

What the stranger said was partly true, about humans being the annihilation of the world. She'd seen their destruction and evil before. All her life she had never come along a kind human before. It was a fact…she hadn't completely forgiven humans for opening up her weak side. But she had tried her best not to go against them, it was for peace. And also…for the first time, this stranger was accepting her into their world…

The girl's aquamarine orbs stared deeply in the handsome stranger's extremely dark brown ones. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable to do so. Her eyes had to fall down to the dirt, as interesting as that was. "…Is it really true humans are deceiving and evil…? There's no such thing as a good human?"

He slowly walked up to her and folded his fingers under her chin to make her look back into his eyes.

The girl felt so insignificant compared to him just because he was so close.

"_All_ humans are deceiving and evil; they fear what is different or what they don't understand. They have no reason to be here, they are worthless. This is my last time asking, only because I don't want to waste such a good shaman." He withdrew his hand from her chin and began to speak coldly. "Will you join me or perish with _them_?"

She gazed into his stern brown orbs for what seemed eternity. She was lost in them. She then saw the impatience growing within his eyes and bowed her head as her shameful answer.

The boy's expression turned into a dismayed frown. "How sad." He said unsympathetically while he got ready to call upon the connection of his great spirit. "You'll just have to be destroyed then, won't you?" He told under his breath. A sinister smile appeared on his face.

This wasn't different. Everyone wanted to destroy her, but this time for some reason the girl just felt the urge to call out, "W-Wait!"

His sinister smile faded before his great spirit appeared.

"…I…" she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I…accept…"

At first he seemed merely surprised, but closed his eyes for some reason in relief. "Good." He smiled widely at her with his eyes shut upwardly showing great happiness. "It would be a shame to harm such a lovely girl anyway." His smile had turned into charming kindness and decency.

Her cheeks flushed lightly at his warm words and smile. She frowned and looked down to avoid his kindness. _At first he wants to kill me, but now he says I'm a looker…what's he trying to do to me? Come on Laliya, don't be fazed. _

"Laliya. What an enchanting name." he read her again. "You have a strong guardian ghost by your side, a spiritual legend of many tribes." he noticed the heating blush on her face. He just silently chuckled at her.

Laliya couldn't help but shyly smile back at him, even if this smile was against her will. "You never told me your name."

"You can call me Zeke." He turned his back to her. "Now follow me."

** LALIYA'S P.O.V. **

I cautiously walked near him. I could feel the heat still lingering on my cheeks. It was just an idiotic compliment. But I was actually going to be accepted in something…_in something_…

Zeke's head was cocked only a little as he softened his eyes with a tiny smile plastered on his calm face. It wasn't anything loving, just satisfaction. He led me up along the river. I just realized the sky was already night blue.

I have to admit, I simply hated the night. The night was a constant reminder of the day I was abandoned and abused by humans for being different, for being a shaman. They called me evil or a monster, daughter of the devil for possessing such natural powers of a shaman that I wanted to use to help them. I was born an outcast. The only thing that kept watch over me was the spirit of the southern legend, my only friend…

It was a short trip, though. I walked behind Zeke as far as necessary. Even if he seemed charming and kind, I could vividly see another side to him and I didn't want to get on that side.

Two red eyes peered from a hollow hole in a lone tree. Black feathers turned into wings. The animal took flight and swooped down on me, grasping my strands of hair in its talons. I gasped inwardly and clutched Zeke's arm for protection. I had buried my face in his cloak for more safety…and safe I felt. I opened my eyes to see he had stopped walking.

When I regained common sense I quickly let go and bowed in apology. "I'm…I'm sorry, Zeke. Forgive me for my weakness."

Weakness was a sin. There was no room for weakness in this world. And my guess is that Zeke didn't accept shamans who carried weakness in their hearts. This is the first time someone has accepted me, so I will intolerant the weakness in my heart.

He glanced back at me and began walking again. "That's alright. But from now on you are advised to respectfully address me as Master Zeke."

I nodded loyally. "Yes, Master Zeke."

It only took a few minutes to arrive at a large rocky cliff where some other shamans awaited. I stared at one shaman who wore a well designed poncho and a blue band around his forehead. I could see one of his spirits, an eagle and his other spirit seemed to be a scorpion. Makinami screeched twice in a call to the spirit bird. The boy shaman's extremely dark green eyes crossed over to me and met my light ocean ones.

I flinched and diverted my attention, glancing at one shaman stringing a banjo elegantly and giving off accurate notes. I took a step and watched him play with dazzling eyes. "That's wonderful…"

Zeke stood in front of me and the loyal followers, making the banjo shaman stop in mid play.

"Ah, Master Zeke, I see you found a dasmel in distress on your absence." The banjo player greeted kindly with a strange accent.

Did I really look so weak?

Zeke just spoke as if ignoring him. "This is our newest member, Laliya. You'll except her as one of us now, understand?"

Some bowed, some only replied the same or differently. "Yes, Master Zeke."

I just stared blankly at all the shaman's faces. Some were females, most were men. Suddenly I felt Zeke's presence leave me as he walked off to the edge of the cliff. I held out my hand, wanting him to come back, but drew it back to my side. I looked up to see a few shamans glaring at me with unwanted expressions, mostly the blue, orange and blonde haired females. I looked back down in feeling like an exile again. That's all I ever was. Zeke would probably be the only one who would accept my existence in this group.

A little hand tugged on my white skirt. I looked down to see a small brown skinned little girl, big brown eyes and a little afro. She wore an orange garment over her little body and an orange band. "What's your name?"

I smiled at her. "Laliya."

"Laliya, huh? That's an enchanting name."

My eyes drifted off to Zeke who was staring out over the edge as if watching or searching for someone. "…Yes...that's what Zeke, said…"

I dismissed the light words and bent down to see eye to eye with the small child. "What's your name little one?"

"I'm Opacho, the most loyal to Master Zeke. Might I remind you it'll take awhile before the others warm up to you. But I'll be by your side so you won't be alone." The word 'alone' struck me poor, but I tried my best not to show it. I tried my best not to show the lonely abyss I was slipping into.

"Thank you Opacho." I was just about to rise up until Opacho tugged on me again.

"Oooh, you know what, Laliya?"

"What?"

"Your eyes are pretty! I think Master Zeke would agree."

These eyes of mine? They're the eyes of a corpse, a storm without strength or rage, and she calls them fascinating?

My cheeks turned a little red at her last comment. "Master…Zeke?" My eyes slowly darted over to Master Zeke as I put a hand to my chest. I got a closer view, enough to see his brown eyes gleaming against the night stars.

I frowned slightly and shadowed my eyes with my bangs.

Later into the night, the followers had gotten sluggish and lazy and begged Master Zeke to give it up for today's torture on a character named, "Yoh." Apparently they had been keeping watch over this person, the members had been told to taunt or separate Yoh's friends. Sadly enough, it seemed I was there only to tag along. I didn't intervene in anything, and no one explained to me what this "interest" was about. I was an outcast…as always. And this shall be the only word I have come to understand. Master Zeke didn't seem to take much notice of me like the way he did when he offered me this membership.

My fellow members had called it a day and went off into their own directions in their teams, or stayed here.

Master Zeke and Opacho sat next to the huge campfire created by our master. So he did own the Spirit of fire. He was able to create it with his own hands, control it at his will and it fascinated me.

I slowly got up from my cold spot isolated from everyone and walked over to the two. I hesitated on where I was going to sit. Next to Zeke? Or next to Opacho?

I sat down on the rocky edges next to Opacho who greeted me with a kind smile. "Hi, Laliya!" she suddenly smiled at Master Zeke. "Master Zeke! Her eyes are pretty, aren't they?"

He didn't say anything after awhile. I looked up at him, seeing him directly staring at me. "Yes." he smiled. "Very."

Opacho turned her face to me and laughed. "I told you Master Zeke would agree."

I giggled at her cheerful ways. What a sweet child. She ran over to Master Zeke and sat next him. He turned his smile on her in cheerful bliss. From the looks of it, they were close.

I was there sitting across from Master Zeke and Opacho on the other side of the red flames. There was a moment of silence.

"Master Zeke…Who is Yoh?" I asked out of curiosity.

A long pause…

"Yoh Asakura is my greatest opponent and obstacle towards becoming Shaman King. I've failed in persuading him to join us, so what we can do for the time being is separate him and his friends and delude them to be against one another. They drag him down. It'll make things easier with his friends out of the way. In the end, Yoh will have no choice but to join me."

"Doesn't Yoh share our same beliefs?"

That's when he turned on the charm. A harmless and friendly smile filled his face. "Yoh doesn't believe the vile human race should have a future of extinction for the good of our world."

"Is he that ignorant?"

"Many of them are."

Our eyes locked for a long moment. His glimmered against flickering flames like a fiery soul. My blue-green ones were instantly absorbed within the fire in his eyes. But I could easily sense more the great spirit of fire; I could sense the spark of sadness inflamed by hatred within him. I could see the anger in his heart, the rage in his soul. He was like me, except I turned my heart into sorrow and isolation; he turned his into hatred and destruction. If anyone got in his way, or didn't share his beliefs…they would be destroyed, tortured in powerful flames. I sensed that was his way of things. It was in my natural ability to read souls, and maybe his to read minds.

My eyes suddenly saddened and I looked down into my lap. I was feeling sorry for him. He is a tortured soul blinded by hatred, I am a tortured soul blinded by sorrow. _Oh Zeke…_It was best I kept my thoughts to myself. He could hear me…

I didn't want to stay here any longer. I held my elbows and stood up to stand on the edge of the mountain cliff. The moon was bright white in soft blue. Just a wide lake was surrounded by the cliffs and rocky mountains into an edgy circle of blue sparkling water. The moonlight danced on the surface of it in beauty. I even felt a little smile come upon my face. I suddenly felt the brushing of fabric against my shoulder and turned my attention to see Master Zeke standing next to me. I don't know why, but his presence weakened me somehow…

His eyes weren't looking at the view, but rather farther off. His dipped chocolate brown hair was wavering through the winds in peace. I sat on the cold rock ground while he stood.

"You haven't been fitting in lately, have you, Laliya?" he notified.

I didn't say anything to him. _Is he really going to be the only person who will actually talk to me besides Opacho? Why am I alone all the time?_

Master Zeke sat down right next to me, one knee raised to support a relaxed arm. His eyes were staring at me, making me fidget uncomfortably.

"You're not alone." He said sweetly to me, startling me.

I gasped inwardly and turned my head to see his face looking off into the moonlight again. _He read my mind again? So much for a thing called privacy and "personal" thoughts… _

I heard a single chuckle in more of a, "hmph" within his throat. He could hear me…AGAIN.

My eyes suddenly came into an expression of sorrow. I looked down on the lake as a night breeze passed. "…I've always been alone…all my life, and even though I'm here, I still feel the memories of an exile. No human, no shaman, no one, has ever comforted or came in contact with me, because I'm the outsider. The only friend I really have is Makinami, no one else. Maybe….maybe I just don't belong here, Master Zeke…"

"You _do_ belong _here_." He said almost to top my own words, but hastily.

My eyes stared at him from the side in confusion. I followed his darker orbs to be gazing up at the close and starry night blue sky. They twinkled brightly like diamonds in a dark blue sea.

His voice was turning into a warm softness that rang a little vibration of happiness through my heart. "You're not alone, Laliya. There's never a time when you are by yourself on the face of this earth. There's always someone. You can never be alone. Besides, you have me."

I looked at him again. He was smiling that enchanting, handsome smile. His finger brushed away a loose blue-green strand out of my face, and tucked it behind my ear. If I gazed long enough, I could see the glint sparkle within his orbs from the stars. He narrowed his eyes and closed in on me just enough.

I couldn't believe my heart was thumping like it was. No human related creature had ever been so kind or this close to me in a friendly way.

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in very soon. And very soon is to be the time you'll be given an assignment."

I became skeptical. "What kind of assignment?"

He chuckled silently with a more beautiful smile above his white turtle neck. "You'll see all in good time, Laliya. All in good time."

I felt a little strange once more. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion with a light blush dancing on my cheeks. Why did he make me blush all the time? I sense his evil doings, I know his other side even if I can't completely pin point _who_ he is. There's something not right, and yet…

I just looked into my lap with a gentle look. I could feel lights of watery emotion shuddering against my aquamarine orbs. "Thank you…Zeke…," I smiled lightly. "…for accepting me…" Without really thinking it over, I had rested my head against his shoulder, feeling the soft cotton fabric of his garment against my skin. He was so incredibly warm, it felt soothing.

I finally realized whose warmth it was, and abruptly sat back up. He was staring at me expressionlessly. I glanced at him and back into my lap. I sighed silently and nervously smiled. "F-Forgive my actions again, Master. I just feel colder than most nights…well, actually every night is colder than before for me." Sadness and loneliness twinkled in my eyes.

I could feel Master Zeke's eyes on me. They slowly left me and drifted off to the lake in no emotion. "You should rest. You'll be in the front row seat tomorrow to see what Yoh Asakura is truly capable of, so you can cultivate his strength." Master Zeke stood up to leave me be. I knew there was something he was hiding…

I suddenly released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding for so long. When he was here, I had been breathing little for a reason unknown. I stood up and turned my gaze on the tortured soul shaman. "Um, M-Master Zeke!" I yelled out of nervousness.

He stopped in his tracks, but all that faced me was the back of his brown head full of long hair.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. I held my arm to cuff the gold wrist band around my left arm. "…I'm…I'm sorry about what they did to you. You just wanted to help them, and they feared you didn't they? I…I know what it feels like…I'm sorry someone like you had to go through with it…"

"Don't be." came his cold reply, almost wicked and painful. "I don't _need_ the sympathy of others to pledge their pity for me. What matters now, is that _they_ are going to pay for what they've done once _I_ become Shaman King." With that he continued walking.

I felt that warmth be replaced with sorrow. The loose strand he had tucked behind my ear fell in front of my eyes. I looked down somewhat smiling. I knew it was then I wanted to be close to him, yet I am afraid of him. _So beautiful…so cruel… _

_I hope that was good! Everything's not revealed, well a lot isn't, and that's my intentions for right now. Zeke (crap I like Zeke better) or Hao, is still the biggest mystery to Laliya, I like to put in suspenseful mystery. This is my first, so don't flame me! And if you do decide to, I'll get the spirit of fire to flame you back! Thank you very much for reading! Until next time! _


	2. Closed Minded and Blinded

**_Closed Minded and Blinded_**

_Okay, I'm very grateful for all my reviewers, and I've fulfilled your request for another chapter! _

_Hao (Zeke): Wow, people actually recognized you. _

_Me: (hugs him) Oh, Hao (that sounded weird) or...Zeke! I still love you even if you are so repulsively cruel! _

_Hao: Don't ever touch me, _human._ (smiles kindly and suddenly burns me into a crisp) _

_Me: (coughs; is now a pile of black ashes) _

_Anyway… just if anyone was confused or if I never mentioned it, Laliya's name is pronounced "lale-lee-yah." You know the sound, "lale" like "vale." (nervous smile) But I'm sure you already knew that! Enjoy! _

A little repeating chirp echoed in my eardrum. I stirred slightly and cuddled into my own body warmth, a hum escaping me. My fingers pulled on a soft fabric as I pulled it over me more. Another chirp, more of alarm, finally woke me up grumpily. I cracked my eyes open to see Makinami's face blazed against the sunlight. I just grumbled under my breath and rolled back on the other side to not be facing the pure white eagle. Makinami flung the fabric in her beak roughly, almost ruining it. That's when I finally realized this white thing I thought was a blanket. I sat up abruptly and stared at the white poncho sleepily.

Makinami lowered her body for a louder screech that made me wince.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" I scowled at her.

"So we see…"

I looked beside me to see someone at my side. I strained my tired eyes and tried rubbing the sleepiness from them. Finally I got a better picture.

It was a boy who had messy dark brown hair with a blue band wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were an incredibly dark shade of green and low under his eyelids. Orange rectangle paints marked under his eyes. He wore a poncho like Master Zeke's but it was a bit more intricate designing than his plain white one. He was the same boy I saw yesterday with the spirit scorpion and eagle.

I cocked my head in a bit of disturbance for what I saw in this stranger's heart and soul. He was almost like Master Zeke, but different in a way. His heart was clouded with rage and darkness. So much hatred within him and all for the lost cause of his brother killed by a Tao named Len…

"You're part of the follower groupies aren't you?"

"Yes. My name is Nichrome." His eyebrows remained furrowed against his eyelids. He didn't smile.

I blinked at him and smiled anyway. "Nice to meet you, Nichrome." I said as kind as possible before I held out my hand.

He just stared at it.

"My name's Laliya."

He glanced at me and then the hand. He slowly took it for a shake in a hesitant smile forming.

Once again my eyes returned to the poncho. I blinked many times in utter confusion at the spot I was in once I realized. I was near the dim fire Master Zeke had created last night, but this isn't where I slept that night. _I wonder if… _

I stood up and folded the cloak to carry it safely in my arms. I looked around in no sign of seeing Master Zeke anywhere. My bliss shrank low. "Nichrome? Where is Master Zeke?"

"I have no clue where he went, but he told me to watch over you last night before he took off."

I turned to him with sad eyes. "Really?"

"Laliya!"

I turned my head to see Opacho hopping over rocky surfaces. "Laliya!"

"Oh, morning Opacho."

Makinami twisted her wings and landed on my shoulder. From the corner of my eye I could see Nichrome staring at me intently. _I wonder what he's thinking. _

"Did you sleep okay last night?" she asked concernedly.

I nodded in appreciation. "I was fine, thanks to this clothing."

"That's good, because last night you were shivering like crazy and turning all blue."

I chuckled, even if there was nothing funny. "Yes, well, I have many desperately cold nights all the same or all the different…"

"Don't you ever find a warm shelter or build a fire?" Nichrome stood up next to me.

I smiled sorrowfully at him. "Yes and no…makes no difference because either way it is all the worse for me …"

He only continued to stare at me in confused or saddened blinks.

I raised the garment for Opacho to see. "Master Zeke's isn't it?"

She nodded with a cute, "Mm-hm."

My breath caught on hold. "So it really is his…he…he…" I couldn't speak, but Opacho saved me the struggle of my forgotten words.

"Well, actually I had to beg him to. I couldn't tell if he was worried about you or not, because he didn't really pay attention to you no matter how loud your shivering moans were. I was sad that you were so cold because you had decided to sleep so far away from us and the fire. So I convinced Master Zeke to carry you near the big fire. It was funny because when you were in his arms you kinda hummed and hugged to him."

_/Flashback/ _

_Opacho watched Laliya from the distance away as she shivered to death. The girl had roamed off to a dark spot and decided to rest there for the night, but an obviously bad decision. Her body was curled up in a quivering ball although she was deep into her sleep. Makinami covered her large white wing over the cold girl's freezing body, screeching hoarsely in worry and nervousness since her warmth was too vague. _

_Opacho furrowed her high eyebrows in concern. She tugged on Zeke's white cloak. "Master Zeke, shouldn't we do something?" _

_The brunette haired boy shook his head, not even looking Laliya's way. "It was her choice to stay in an isolated coldness, and it will be her lesson and burden for the night." _

_Opacho didn't agree with that. She tugged again. "But, Master Zeke, what if she dies of the cold or gets really, really sick?" _

_His eyes half hidden under his relaxed eyelids fell upon Laliya's shivering body turning a cold pale. He closed his eyes and faced away from her. "She won't die and her coldness is not our concern. She must drive it away herself. Let her be." _

_What he meant had nothing to do with her body temperature, but rather something else that caused it. _

_Opacho stood up and ran in front of him. "You'll lose a strong shaman if you let her get sick! She won't be able to fight if she gets weak because she's sick and might die! You have to do something, Master Zeke!" sadness was shone in her big dark eyes. _

_Zeke stared down at little Opacho in slight surprise. He turned it into a friendly smile. "Alright, Opacho. I'll help her." _

_The twin of Yoh Asakura stood up and walked over to the now blue girl quietly. He stared at the fragile girl in no emotion shown as the large guardian ghost raised its feathers in a "back off" manner. It slightly opened its beak and lowered its head. He ignored and bent down to slowly wrap his hands around her quivering body to uncurl her. Makinami backed away in protest, seeing the smaller version of the spirit of fire behind Zeke. He pulled her up into his arms with his fingers under her back and legs. She still shivered vulnerably, trying to curl up in his arms. _

_Zeke brought her closer into his poncho as he walked towards Opacho. _

_Opacho leaned over her spot. "Master Zeke, look." _

_He stopped and blinked plainly perplexed. "What is it?" his eyes looked down into his arms. _

_Laliya had suddenly snuggled into his chest and clutched the white fabric. Her aqua green loose bangs pressed against him as her eyelashes rested peacefully on her cheeks. She slowly stopped shaking in cold pain. Her hum of warmth vibrated up against his chest. _

_Zeke walked back to the fire and placed her next to Opacho. The small little 4 year old felt her skin and suddenly jerked her hand back like she had been burned. "Master Zeke, she's like ice…" _

_The flames of the fire enraged and grew taller in a more heated wave by Zeke's control of it. He took a seat next to her freezing body and ran his fingers through her hair strands, scattering them as she shook frantically. Her breath was rasping at his incredibly warm touch. He knew she wasn't shivering just from low temperature; somehow, the cold darkness within her saddened soul had consumed her mentally and physically. _

_"She's just like a child…" he whispered while his now pitch black eyes gazed on her. "She needs comfort and guidance. She's never had anyone close to her ever since she was a little girl. The loneliness in her soul isolates her and forever will, thanks to **them**." He could see and hear her dreams, a desperate dream to escape the cold darkness and visions of humans. _

_Opacho silently sighed in worry. _

_Makinami only sat next to Laliya's lower body. _

_…For the past few minutes, maybe even hours, the fire had been continuously becoming low and dim as the night was passing on. Zeke had been watching over the flames and increasing them whenever they needed to be. Laliya was slowly regaining her normal body temperature… _

_"…Master Zeke…" _

_Zeke glanced sideways at the young boy dressed in a patch tribe poncho. His cold green eyes showed sternness and loyalty. _

_Zeke looked off into the distance with a disgruntled face. He stood up and took off his poncho to wrap around Laliya. "Take care of her until I return." With that he turned his back to leave Laliya alone. _

_The boy stared at Laliya's slightly shivering body from the distance away with an unsure expression. He sat by her side as the flames grew. He hesitantly placed his hands on the white poncho and wrapped it securely around her so she wouldn't be as cold…after all, this was Master Zeke's demand. _

_/End of Flashback/ _

"He did that for me?" I looked to Nichrome. "_You_ did that for me?"

He nodded.

I saw Opacho grin, me taking it as a 'yes.' "Well where is Master Zeke now?"

"He left before sun rise and still isn't back. He gave you his poncho so you wouldn't be cold when he left and then put Nichrome in charge of your safety. Master Zeke's fond of you, even if he doesn't always show it, I can tell."

For some reason the statement hurt me and elated me. It was unusual why I felt this way…to be torn between two.

I turned my sight to the sun's promising rays gleaming over the mountain peaks. It pierced down on blue lake sparkling like a diamond sea. "I'm going to go find him…"

"For what?"

"To return his poncho of course." I turned back to Nichrome. "Oh I almost forgot…" I took a step close to him and held the poncho tighter, looking down on it. "Thanks, Nichrome, for staying by my side throughout the night." Just the thought that others cared for me made me happy…

Once I raised my now softened eyes to meet his, he had flinched back and struggled to contain a frown.

He just stared at me with his harsh green eyes and turned to where his side was facing me. "It wasn't my will; it was Zeke's commands."

"Well, no matter what you say, I still think you're sweet." When I tilted my head to see his face, there was a trail of red marking his cheeks. I blinked three times but shook it off with an amused giggle. "…You're blushing…"

He spun around with an angry face still tainted pink. "I'm---not blushing! Why would I be blush—"

I gave him a peck on the cheek, for a quick thank you, nothing more, nothing less.

He stopped blabbering immediately and stared at me with wide eyes. His mouth had dropped open and his cheeks had flushed even redder.

"Just the best I could do for a thank you." I spun on my heel and faced the cliff.

I waved at Opacho and Nichrome. I couldn't help but chuckle at Nichrome's shocked expression still glued on his blushing face soon turning into a frustrated frown.

"I'll be back soon." My toes felt on the crumbling rocks of the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together, lightly mouthing, "Makinami…"

A pair of white and complex vague eagle's wings, (20 times larger than myself) rose from out of my back. The left wing shifted higher than the right before both lazily stood upright. The white heavy wings of a superb bird lightly spread out to show their incredible length.

Makinami's heart stopping screech tuned life.

I kicked off the rock tip and dove down to the bottom. Makinami's wings opened up fully and led me slowly hovering over the earth. The huge wings flapped once and lightly brushed the ground before I skipped my feet on the ground in a slow jog for a complete halt in front of the lake.

I looked up at the huge tree by the lake and then all the surroundings. I could sense Master Zeke, but I couldn't find him. He will surely reappear…he can't go around in certain weather conditions without his poncho. Or could he? The five elements are his after all, including fire.

I clutched the garment tightly to my chest like it was something too important to forget or loosen grip of. Makinami's wings shattered into thin lights of feathers and soon into a white orb that turned her form into a white eagle.

I leaned down over the lake and traced my fingers on the waters. My touch made it glitter purely after my fingers' path like mini diamonds. I giggled softly at what my gentle powers could do. In the tournament my name was, "The Angelic Shaman," back home my name was, "The Demon of the Underworld." There was never anything bad about me…but…the humans….they hated me so much. No matter what they did to me, no matter how much they insulted me or hurt me…I never hurt them. I would just smile in pity and let them hurt me…but I've done it for too long…I literally _let_ them hurt me. I remember what they'd say to me or around me all too well:

_"Mommy! Mommy! Isn't dat da' demon gurl of da' underwirld! Why isn't she bwack in da' demon wirld where she is born?" _

_"Look at that monstrosity!" _

_"…That bitch from the depths of the underworld." _

_"Somebody should have the girl beheaded or hung for still being kept alive!" _

_"That ugly demon, she's a terrifying monster, just like her parents who thank heavens were sent to hell for cooperating with the sinful dead." _

_"The rumors said that when she was four, she murdered that little kid James Nelson out of insanity and even slaughtered her own puppy, Snow, with her demonic powers like some type of witch!" _

_"She deserves to be killed just like her parents were! That depraved Satan's daughter! She deserves to be sent to hell with the other demons!" _

_"Next time I catch you trying to steal I'll cut off all your little fingers!"_

_"I thought they killed you off! You're supposed to be dead! How dare you still show your face around here!" _

I recall what I would plead to the ones who tried to kill me when I was five, for they thought I was dead:

_"I'm…I'm sarry…I didn't mean ta' stay alive but…I-I didn't want ta' burn in hell wike ta' grownups say I will! I-It sounds scarwie!" _

I used to be always cut or covered in blood from how many wounds I got after being abused and beat everyday by the people I grew up around. Because these memories were actually beat into my head, I can't remember feeling anything further than the abused pain and sorrow by humans. That was my only emotion. I was never loved in my life, if I was, I can't remember…I only remember my screams for help and pain as the village that once cared for me came a little bit closer to killing my soul. I wouldn't dare hurt them no matter what…no matter how hard I cried and I wouldn't leave them either because…they needed me, but didn't want me.

A crystal salt tear tickled down my cheek, my jaw, and finally dropped into the lake's waters.

I could see Makinami staring at me with her large orbs. She cocked an eye in confusion.

I shook my head and flung my tears away. I couldn't cry. Crying is weakness, I mustn't be weak. After a second the tears stopped coming. I decided to dismiss the thoughts all at once and looked up at the sky's flying white clouds. The air was warm…too warm and my skin was dirty. I couldn't bear think of the idea of how unclean my skin was, and who knows how long it had been since I washed…and it would clear my head.

I looked around; this area was too open if I had decided to bathe here. Maybe there was another place…

The answer to my question led into the trees' site. There was a hot spring in the deep end of the forest where I could hear a rushing waterfall. But an unsure look was painted on my face.

…Before I knew it, I had already stepped into the hot springs, not completely nude though. I still had my tube top on, well, it had slid side ways and almost off me. But this appeared to be the only thing I had on. My lower half body was soaked in the water so that it wasn't visible on the surface. I slowly unraveled the pink tie around my long hair. I shook out my blue-green hair to let it fall into the waters. I walked into the deep end of the waters and slowly stroked the pure strands of hair.

I moved over to the waterfalls and stood inside the falling waters. It was hot and steaming. I smiled and tilted my head back so the water could rush down on my face and through my hair.

My eyes glanced at the boulder beside me where Master Zeke's poncho rested. I blinked lightly with water running down my face and stepped away from the waterfall's reach. I took the poncho in my hands and gazed at it in deep thought. I know Master Zeke would probably be mad that I got his clothing wet...but it didn't really matter to me now.

My blank eyes stared at the white fabric in admiration. That's when Zeke popped into mind. I smiled lightly with a soothing giggle escaping my throat. I was thinking about him and I had been thinking about him a lot lately. I hugged the poncho to me and closed my eyes and finally a clear visual picture was vivid in my mind...

That's when my happiness drifted once my senses sharpened. I spun my head around to see a head half hidden on the other side of a rock. I slowly waddled over to in caution to see this _thing_ clearly.

Makinami softly perched her talons on my shoulder. She folded her wings over her back and bobbed her head, raising her white hood. She opened her beak to screech and alarm the _thing_, but I quickly shut her beak closed as the screech was swallowed back down. "Shhhh, don't alert it."

Her eyelid blinked upwards and covered over her brown eye.

I suddenly appeared in the view of the _thing_, and once I got a better vision of it…my head spun.

My eyes grew wide before I gasped. "M-MASTER ZEKE!"

Makinami took the time to screech disobediently. I quickly scolded at her.

Zeke was sitting there in the hot springs with his elbow on the hot rock and his bare chest exposed. He was lean, yet muscular. His incredibly long brown hair was soaked and dampened while he still had his round starred earrings on. One knee was raised out of the steamy water to prove that he was stripped bare. His eyes suddenly came open and his mouth faded the gentle pleased smile it wore before. His dark brown eyes were slightly under his eyelids in relaxation. He just stared at me, with a vaguely perplexity yet calmness marked on his face. He blinked almost cutely as if this awkward situation wasn't that awkward at all.

I blinked widely and quickly glanced down at my lower half that was covered by the water but showed much of my hip bone…a little too much. I stared back up at Master Zeke with red burning on my face. I let out a loud scream that probably woke the whole forest…

…..After a few clearing moments, I sat on the branch of the tree beside the lake in _all_ my clothes. I was looking down in confusion and absolute disruption.

Master Zeke jumped down from a branch above and landed right next to me wearing his long poncho. He stared at me with his usual expression.

I sighed and looked off to the side. "I'm sorry, Master Zeke I didn't mean to be intrusive." I nervously wrapped a strand of hair around my finger. "I just…didn't know you were there." I didn't dare look up at him. I was too ashamed.

"No reason to be sorry." He replied smoothly. "It wasn't that big of deal."

I heard his warm voice that almost made me shudder. I took a quick look at him, but it ended up being longer than quick. My eyes lingered on his kind face. He was smiling simply with dark brown eyes gazing right into mine.

I looked down shyly and spoke. "I…I" I closed my eyes softly. "…I also wanted to thank you for the poncho…it really did warm me." I looked at him to see him facing the lake with his hair shifting in the breeze. I continued to gaze at him in complete awe.

"It was Opacho's request, not my intention."

I raised an eyebrow. "The 'put Nichrome in charge of my safety' sure wasn't Opacho's 'request'."

Master Zeke closed his eyes with his mouth hidden under the poncho turtle neck. He slowly opened them but flattened.

"Master Zeke? What's wrong?" That's when I suddenly realized the bloody bruise on his cheek that was before hidden under his bangs. "Oh no! You're hurt!"

He turned to me in confusion and felt the mark on the side of his face. He smiled childishly and pointed a finger on it. "This small scratch?"

I stood up in front of him with my hands clasped together. "What happened to you!" I asked in panic and extreme concern. "Y-You were in a shaman fight weren't you?"

"Laliya, it's just a mark, it's not a fatal wound."

That didn't matter to me. God, if something did happen to him I'd... "But still! Just tell me w-who were you fighting?"

He suddenly looked away in the same state of flattened eyes, but this time he was faintly smiling. "…Yoh Asakura, his friends, and the X-Laws. The bruise was my fault, I was purposely careless and it really doesn't matter."

I frowned at him. "It does matter! Wait….who are the X-Laws?"

"Let's just say they are a group that would love to see me dead."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "…Want you dead?" I said it like it was too hard to breathe. "Th-There are people who want to kill you!" I wanted to cry, but I restrained myself to.

"Don't act surprised. Almost everyone wants to kill me." He smiled, as if…as if it meant nothing!

I didn't ask why though. It was because they didn't agree with his actions…wasn't it? "How can you be so calm about it! The shaman world wants you gone and you just smile about it! I'm sorry, Master but…" tears welled in the corner of my eyes. "I can't imagine how it would be if…you…"

This was stupid of me. How dare I show my weakness to him…

Master Zeke glared at me. "I can smile about it because the shaman world can't ever surpass me. No one can defeat or destroy me. I'm not one to be underestimated nor tampered with."

I imagined the gigantic spirit of fire behind him. Such a huge and powerful creature…

I nodded in understanding. "I see, I didn't mean to question your strength."

There was an act of dead silence.

"…After all this time, you still don't carry hatred towards _them _do you?" He said out of the blue and almost in disappointment.

I stared at him in absolute pain. My eyes asked him, _'Why would you bring such a thing up?' _

His eyes held a solemn gaze, showing no mercy for the pain I felt, and I think I had a hunch why.

I straightened up with a painful frown threatening to come upon my face. "Everyone experiences pain in different ways and sometimes they can't get back up and always hold strong so easily like others do."

He didn't change his look much, but I saw the light within his eyes shudder as he wrinkled an eyebrow and tried to not show his hurt. He knew what I meant.

I sat down on the branch and told him what he wanted. "…I just wanted peace…and all they've caused me is pain and sorrow, but I never retorted to their violent ways no matter how harsh it was, if that's the answer you're waiting for." My voice cracked in the end.

"The act of defending yourself shouldn't mean retorting to their violent ways."

"But it would still hurt them!" I was immediately breaking down.

He tilted his head in perplexity. "Why would you care? They hurt you; they deserve nothing more or less than feeling the agony they brought you."

"I didn't because…I didn't want to hurt anyone…" I closed my eyes in feeling the coldness. "No matter how much they harmed me, exiled me, killed my spirit of happiness, wanted to slaughter me, I never did anything to them…and yet, they still hated me." A single tear rolled down my face. "I just…I just wanted to help them…but they wanted to kill me off no matter what I did that was good…no matter if I saved them…they called me a demon or…or a killer for things I didn't do. I was just a little girl…"

I couldn't bear look at Master Zeke now. He would probably think I'm a weak little child for my behavior…but then…after a long pause…

Before I knew it I was in strong yet gentle arms. My body leaned against soft material in an embrace. My surprised eyes stared off into the distance behind a shoulder. The arms around me brought me closer and tighter against the stronger body. "…Zeke…"

He was embracing me so warmly I could have just melted right there in his arms. So this is what it feels like to be in Zeke's strong arms, to touch him, and feel like you're in heaven. Under my tears my face had gotten red due to our close contact. All I've wanted in my life was to be hugged like this. I've seen it so often, but during my lifetime, this is the very first hug I've ever gotten. This is what I wanted so badly, and I wanted it from Master Zeke since the first time I got close to him…though I feel like a clinging child.

I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes, feeling safe and warm. I wish…I wish I could stay like this forever…and I wish I could feel this way forever.

"I know it's been hard for you, living like that ever since you were a child. Having to flinch at every by passing person you saw. Don't worry, Laliya. You won't have to feel this way anymore once I obtain the Shaman King title, the humans will be gone. And you'll never have to feel that constant reminder of what they did to you…what they did to us both." His words whispered in my ear.

I relaxed. His voice comforted me, and I didn't want to ever leave his embrace. Although, his words didn't match my feelings as well. I finally got out of his arms and stared into his softened eyes.

He lifted his eyes closed upwards, his serene lips curved into a tender smile, his long bangs falling over his face but didn't block the beauty of it. There was just something about him, something that was just so perfect and wonderful…something so beautiful. How many times did he make me want to melt?

I shook it off and gazed at him in sadness. "You really think that's the only way of playing peacemaker?" I said it as if it were wrong. "Killing humans, is this truly the only way?"

His happiness went away and his face came into an expression of anger, s-something that scared me. "_They_ are weak creatures. They fear everything they don't understand and I can't take those who are vile and worthless. Only the strong survive and the weak don't belong here and must perish. I'm doing this world a favor and getting rid of them."

I stood up again and stared off into the sun. "But what if you could find a good human?"

He stood up next to me, and by the tone of his voice, I could tell he was still angered. "I already told you they are all the same."

"But is what you're doing really any different from what they've done? Or how they are or what they've become? Immorality, Greed, Lust for Power, Hatred, Violence. Does it make you any different and any better than they themselves?"

He didn't say anything after that. And I doubted he was going to say anything. He was so closed-minded…he was blind.

I went on anyway, softer this time. "Not everyone is the same. What if…a human were kind to you? Would it change your mind? What if a human showed you care and respect? What if…" I faced down with a slight blush on my cheeks, even if what I was going to say had nothing to do with me. "…What if a human fell in love with you…?" I flinched to hear laughter escaping him, but it wasn't a usual laughter for joy.

"Is this your way of confessing?" he said in between his chuckles.

I blushed bright red and gazed at him stupidly. "…Wha…?"

He wiped off his smile and faced the waters. "I understand your way of peace, Laliya. But I cannot agree with it. None of that will change my mind."

I understood, he was hurt; he was hurt so deeply it had killed the joy and purity in his soul. He had suffered the pain of being unwanted, so much sorrow…so much agony he could never see past it. What I saw in him…was so painful…I just somehow wished I could take his pain away…make him not hurt any longer. I wish _I _could hold him, this time. Tell him not to feel this way…tell him not all humans are cruel, tell him that I…I cared…

I looked down in defeat, but looked right back up to see him standing there in front of me. I just realized he was only three inches taller than me. We stared for what seemed forever, but his eyes looked stricter than content or so.

"If you didn't believe my way of peace, then why did you join me, and why did you stay?"

I looked away in shame of what was about to slip out of my mouth. "You were the only person on the face of this earth that has ever accepted me and…I stayed because of you, Master Zeke…"

Master Zeke didn't change his look. He quickly jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground. "I'm sorry I broke my promise about you getting to see Yoh Asakura's full potential. We'll just have to pass on that. I want you to fight him soon. I want him strong so I he can join me and you are the best person to help me with that."

"Are we heading back to camp now?" I asked as I jumped down beside him.

"No, we're heading for a different site. I want to keep a fresh trail on Yoh."

I frowned at him. _Why is he so interested in Yoh?_

I wrapped the pink tie around my fingers and began pulling all my hair that was down from behind me, and on my one shoulder. I wrapped the pink tie around my hair in a low ponytail that rested on my shoulder.

As I began tying, I heard Master Zeke say, "Leave it down."

"…Why?"

"You look better when it's down."

My cheeks flushed pink at his words and my fingers stopped twisting over the pink tie. I blinked twice in embarrassment and decided to leave it down as he said. _Why and how does he do that? Why does he make **me** do **that**? Make me feel happy, make me blush…and feel strange and a thousand other things? _

He turned away, but not before giving me one last smile that made me feel something foreign…

_Maybe it's some type of spell? _

When we began walking, I saw him gazing at me slyly from the corner of his eye. The thin smile he wore made me blush again.

I quickly frowned at him with a blush still paced on my cheeks. "What!"

Master Zeke turned back around with a deafening pause. "Nothing." He suddenly halted. He faced me with a cunning expression. "We're going to fly there by the way."

I nodded. "Alright then." I was about to call out Makinami's name until Master Zeke stopped me.

"No need, you can come with me." He smirked and before I knew it, a huge red spirit (perhaps his giant oversoul) appeared from behind him, towering over him. He was immediately on its shoulder staring down on me. I stared jaw dropped up at the great spirit of fire and Master Zeke on it. Even if it were a fantastic sight, it still made me feel fearful.

The huge fire spirit held out its red blazing lighted hand of red claws.

"Now then," Master Zeke smiled furtively. "Shall we?"

I smiled up at him in pure blissfulness and…and almost lovingly. "…Sure…" I slowly lifted one leg in the palm of the beast.

It hauled me up towards Master Zeke as I could feel the weight lifting and leaving my body light. The hand stopped as I stood there in front of Master Zeke directly. I jumped down and landed on the spirit's board shoulder next to Master Zeke.

The spirit's body shifted as it turned itself around and faced the direction of the higher cliffs. I felt like I was about to fall thanks to the sudden movement. Out of an act of fright, I latched onto Master Zeke's arm and buried my face into it. I cracked one eye open and looked up to see his dark brown eyes. I felt uneasy and longing at the same time. My grip wouldn't let go and I bit my lip to prove my sorry for my act.

He only gave a slight smile at me and faced the cliff direction. I had smiled myself, happy to know I could be close to him for a moment.

The great spirit of fire flew nearer in the winds to reach the cliff.

I rested my head on Master Zeke's shoulder and closed my eyes, not really knowing his reaction.

I would punish myself for this afterwards. Zeke is my master, my leader of the followers, it shouldn't be that I am being this close with him, should it? But I couldn't help it…he's the only one who has ever allowed me into their world, and I've become attached to him so very much. I wanted to always be around him, he made me feel happy…and this is the first time I've been happy since the first time I met Makinami. It was before impossible that this one person could make me feel this way...

It's not hard to say for me, but Master Zeke is my true happiness…even if I can't make him happy, he'll always make me feel worthy to live on in this world.

_Hao (Zeke): (stares at chapter with narrow eyes) I hate you. _

_Me: Ahhh don't I feel so loved…_

Note: _Zeke or Hao probably doesn't really love her though, ya' know? He needs her, but not actually **her.** Or does he? Ooooh I love writing suspense and he's so manipulative in here, even if you can't really tell…because well, it is in Laliya's point of view, so if she doesn't know, you won't really either that much…unless you can see through him. _

_Sorry if Nichrome seems out of character, I left Shaman King for a minute and walked in on Nichrome and all, so I haven't seen too many episodes on him. (sobs) I missed out on so much; I gotta buy the episodes on DVD somehow! But, anyway, Nichrome does kinda have a crush on Laliya now, or is it obvious? Okay who cares, I'll see you all later in the next chapter if you want me to continue. _


	3. Intertwining

**_Intertwining  _**

He claimed this was a different site, but we were still near rocky cliffs but just a long distance away from a small village with orange lantern lights. It wasn't very active though, no not at all. As I watched from a mile away, it was almost ghostly, but still, there were people…no humans. If there were humans there, well, with Master Zeke around, it's an obvious guess isn't it?

Sometimes I didn't see Master Zeke as much. At some chances he was always away from me. He was always off somewhere with his team doing who knows what. He made sure to keep me company with Nichrome or even Opacho, if she wasn't with him. Maybe he understood my loneliness?

The times I saw him, I slowly learned more about him. He was so tortured inside. He was partially disturbed or insane and happy when causing death stricken with red as I once watched him fight the X-Laws who happened to try and ambush us. They seemed a bit preachy in a way about how Zeke must be destroyed, and much too devoted to their Iron Maiden Jeanne. Especially one named, "Marco." (A/N: If I remember correctly) And the youngest one was a green haired boy named "Lyserg" who was persistent and dedicated to revenge on Zeke.

I didn't like them.

Master Zeke almost had the chance to kill them for good, but the chance was passed as the "Zeke's assassinate fan club" made a swift retreat. This experience made my worry and care for him even stronger. Even if he is powerful, he could still get hurt somehow. And…I'd do anything to prevent that. (A/N: We'll probably read a little scene that proves that later on)

Sometimes Zeke seemed a bit full of himself, well, from time to time. But when a man has great power, sometimes they can become confident or overconfident. Zeke's madness at times didn't frighten me. Who wouldn't feel that way after facing emotional or threatening abuse from humans and their own family who disowned him and wanted him dead? Opacho told me that one…about his family, but I never knew what his family's last name was.

I sat on the lower half of the rocky plateau as Master Zeke stood behind me.

I glanced up at him from behind my shoulder. "You say Yoh and his friends are there?"

He didn't look upon me. "Yes, I'm sure. Why don't you get your spirit to spy on them?"

I nodded without protest. I held out my arm in the perching posture. "Makinami."

Her spiritual form slowly came into accurate vision, and appeared perched clutching her black talons around my wrist. She crouched and opened her huge wings to push off. My spirit eagle took steady flight near the horizons of the village and quickly vanished (literally) out of sight.

I perked my legs up and set my hands behind me on the rigid ground.

There was a long pause in the distant air that could kill anyone.

I raised my eyes to stare up at the sky. The clouds were nearly dark lavender and the sky was mixed under night blue and sky light blue. "It's already getting so late shouldn't we start a campfire or something?" I nervously glanced up at Master Zeke once more, but I had to do a double glance, and then linger on his face…

His dark shaded brown eyes were too, staring aimlessly at the perfect sky above us. His lips were slightly parted in a spread out obtuse angle, his hair went into beautiful length and his long brown or now auburn under lighter shades fell into the perfect look in his divine orbs. I could see everything within him…

I tried my best not to. I really did. But the burning heat of red blood had already rushed to my cheeks. Why couldn't there be one day I didn't? One minute? One second? One anything? Why did he have to have such an affect on me?

I looked down into my lap, trying to hide the huge blush on my face getting redder and redder at the second.

I heard Master Zeke speak. "Right after we find out if we need to follow them tonight. I'm thinking of paying Yoh a personal visit anyway."

I could imagine myself rushing in to say, _"No, don't leave me again. Stay with me tonight instead_._"_ (of course not in a sexual way) But instead I put on the fakest smile I've ever worn and pretended to say joyfully, "Well then if you're going, I'm going with you!" I never looked at him.

"And why is that?" I could hear the smoothly yet lightly curious hint in his voice.

I looked off to the side. "Because…"

"Because…?"

I closed my eyes and frowned with that ridiculous blush scattered on my face. You can imagine how stupid I look while frowning and blushing all at once. "Just because!"

"Well, unless you have a reason, you can't come."

I looked down and twiddled my fingers in defeat. "Oh fine. I just want to come because…" I blinked my eyes wide and felt the quivering lights of emotion in my orbs. _I…I can't tell him that. _"Shouldn't I see what my opponent looks like before I just all out battle him?"

Pause. "You're a terrible bad liar."

I exhaled deeply and shook my head. "Fine, fine. I won't come…but, promise…" I looked up at him sadly and gazed into the depths of his dark eyes. "Promise, you won't get hurt?"

His distant lips drawn into a meaningless line slowly reshaped themselves into the gentlest smile he's ever given me. His eyes relaxed low in softness as the breezes of coolness tickled the strands of his long hair. His bangs fell into his eyes and his smile. And it was given to me. Just me. "And what makes you think I will?"

"I don't know…" I looked down in sadness. "…It's just…" _I'm so scared of letting you go. _

When my eyes ran back up he was leaning in front of me with a distant smile. "You don't need to worry about me anymore." His hand was hesitantly reaching up to my cheek.

"Zeke!" The voice made him withdraw his hand before my cheek and it came in contact.

The small childish tone was no other than little Opacho.

I looked behind him to see Opacho there, smiling her usual smile. "Are you going to send him the message before the stars come out?"

I soon realized Nichrome slowly walking up to us from the short distance he had been away from Opacho.

Master Zeke smiled gingerly at Opacho and stood up. "Depends."

Opacho walked steadily near us and stood beside Master Zeke.

Nichrome stared emotionlessly at him. "You sent a spirit out to eavesdrop on them?"

"Laliya's guardian ghost, Makinami."

As if on cue, Makinami came soaring right out of the sky our way. She screeched loudly for all of us to be aware of her.

I stood up and raised my wrist.

My white eagle reached out her sharp talons and grabbed a hold of my wrist elegantly.

I smiled at her and gazed into the sight of her brown orbs. "How long?"

She cocked her head and opened her beak as her throat bellowed her open mouth chirp.

"They'll be there for a few days longer and won't be on the move till soon?"

Makinami lifted her shoulder blades and bobbed her head like any bird would do.

Zeke broke in. "Good, so we don't need to do any moving for awhile."

I grinned. "One more thing." I glanced at Master Zeke and then back to my spirit. "Any of them having the doubt of mind for their strength or rather wanting more power?"

She gave me a stiff gaze and shrieked rapidly.

I got the message. "Len."

I heard the clenching of fists tighten near me. I turned my head around to be facing at Nichrome who was sneering a bit, and clenching his fists in wild hatred and anger. I arched my eyebrows in sorrow and pity for his rage.

Makinami shook her hood of feathers out.

I cocked my head. "Only slightly?" I turned to Master Zeke. "Do you know now what you need to?"

He nodded. "Yes, though the rest I had acknowledged long before." He smiled and lifted a finger to Makinami. "Good job, Makinami."

She fluffed her chest feathers and raised her hood, making her an enormous sight. She struck out at Zeke's finger and warned him off with an open beak ready to attack again.

I grabbed hold of her beak. "Makinami!"

Master Zeke only wore his casual face. "That's okay, I'm not expecting her to ever get use to me being near her or even you." He stared long and cunningly at her, making her more irritated. Once his eyes narrowed mischievously, my spirit tucked her head between her shoulders almost in fright.

I blinked confusedly at him. Something was still not being said…

Opacho, Master Zeke, and I had sat in the forest to a huge campfire. Master Zeke's teammates for, "Hoshigumi (or Star) Team" wasn't to be joining us. He sent them off to watch Yoh and the others or taunt them if they liked. Other followers were near by at different campfires.

It was so interesting how Zeke controlled fire. He had opened his palm and there out of his will came a large lit fireball. I had smiled at him in awe of his ability to control it so well.

After long minutes, he had strayed from the flames and sat on the base of the forest floor. He carefully took off his glove and held it by the tip between his teeth. His finger hovered over the gadget we were all given in the tournament that strapped around the arm. He pressed a few buttons and smirked at whatever it was he saw on the small screen. A furtive smile danced upon his lips as the glove still hung between them. "Perfect."

_I wonder what he's doing._

"Hey, Laliya? Laliya? Are you in there? Laliya!"

I flinched in surprise to be interrupted. I had been paying such close attention to Zeke's every move I forgot there were other people in this world. I stared at Nichrome who suddenly appeared sitting next to me. "What is it?"

He blinked. "Well, I was going to say you're just either ignoring me or as deaf as a bat, but now you seem almost mad that I interrupted your, um, staring."

My eyes wandered off in embarrassment. "I was just wondering what he was doing, that's all."

He looked down at the flickering flames. "Is that _all_?"

"_Yes_," I snapped in frustration, though it didn't faze him.

"Oh?"

"What do you mean 'oh'? There's nothing to 'oh', don't 'oh' me, _Nichrome_!"

"And don't deny it, _Laliya_." He cracked a full smile at me. He was teasing me just to make me angry! "Almost everybody can see it, but you can't?"

I sweat dropped in perplexity. "Excuse me?"

He shook it off. "Forget it."

We both stared down at the fire, enjoying seeing the heated flames flicker boldly.

I felt Nichrome's eyes cross over to me in concern. "You're not cold are you?"

I shook my head with a, "mm-um."

It took awhile before he said again. I wonder why he was staring at me for so long like that. I heard him mutter something, something like...

"...Beautiful..."

Is my deadness so beautiful to everyone? It must make me seem vulnerable, in _need_ of someone.

If I heard him correctly, I think that's what he said. "What did you say?"

He blushed pink. "I-I-I said, then that's a miracle, you know, wouldn't want you to turn pale like you did the other night before."

"Ooooh, really?"

"…?"

"So now you admit you care?"

"Can't I care?"

"Before you said, 'It wasn't my will, it was Zeke's command.' Didn't that obviously state you didn't have a choice to care about me or not? Like if it were your choice you wouldn't?"

"Well, that was after…" he trailed off and looked away from me, touching his cheek.

I giggled at him. "Did I work you up that much?"

He retracted his hand and glared at me with reddened cheeks. "NO!"

I smiled at him. "Like I said, I still think you're sweet…even if…even if you're blinded too." I linked my fingers. "You're still very sweet…"

He drew his attention wide. "What do you mean 'blinded'?" He knew what I meant.

I purposely brushed my shoulder against his. "Just lighten up, don't be so tense on this one emotion. No good will ever come from it. You're too young to have your heart set on such a steep level of that one emotion. You're not that person." I looked directly into his hard green eyes. "You're a wonderful boy, and you shouldn't look back or try to recreate yet switch around that event, Nichrome. What would your brother think of his little brother was filled with nothing but hatred and revenge? He wouldn't want that would he? In a way, what you're doing is almost selfish…" I suddenly regretted saying that.

His eyebrows knit against his forehead as his nose wrinkled in anger. "Don't you **_dare_** talk about my brother." His tone was severely cold and enraged. "You don't know him. So don't every mention him when it comes to **_that_**, got it!"

I watched him get up and leave. "Nichrome!"

He stopped in place for about three seconds, and I could tell by the haunt of the moment that his eyes were facing the ground in sorrow/hatred. He walked on and left me be.

I sighed and saw little Opacho standing beside me. "Don't worry. Nichrome will end his revenge streak once he kills Len and everything will be fine, so don't worry."

"You know…for some reason that's somewhat disturbing coming from you."

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

By this time, millions of sapphire, amber and diamond white stars had came out into the deep blue night. It was like being in a whole new dimension to see stars so beautiful and so close. So many perfectly bright divines, it was visible to see the divide between the deep blue atmosphere and the pitch black galaxy above us. The night breezes were even soothing…not like that one night.

I looked from the breath-taking sky to Zeke. He was by the fire with Opacho and me again. I sighed silently in soothing feeling as I stared at him. I couldn't help but love the way his hair fell into his alluring eyes and everything else _inside _his heart that I know was still good. _Beautiful_.

His eyes darted to me in curiosity.

I quickly and nervously found the fire interesting. _What's wrong with me?_

After Nichrome left, I noticed a blonde haired girl with long pigtails and a black dress walk in the direction he went. She carried some type of doll, which looked like one of the most frightening spirit ghosts I've ever seen. Nevertheless, she was pretty in a unique way.

I sighed relaxingly and closed my eyes and felt the tingly night breeze sweep over my skin. I opened them to see Master Zeke sitting next to me with one arm on his raised knee. His eyes were staring at the sky like earlier today.

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I've never seen a better night for star gazing." His bangs swayed with the tilt of his head. "How about you?"

I shyly spoke. "Um, well no, I've never seen stars this bright." I hugged my knees close to my chest in a deep memory. "It was always too cold and too dark for me back then…"

I know it still lingers.

I know it will always linger.

It always delayed leaving.

And I always delayed forgetting.

I will always delay forgetting.

The coldness returned. I stared emptily at the fire and watched it dance.

"Something wrong?"

I flinched at the warmth of his voice. I turned to him and shook my head. "I'm fine."

He was staring at me with a gentle smirk. The fire had lit a lighter shade against his face. He was just staring at me…

I frowned in bewilderment. "What?"

"...Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes on him. _He always says that. What's he thinking when he looks at me? I wish I could read his mind. But that'll be impossible..._

I shrugged it off and gazed out into the forest. I smiled. I knew this part of it very well, and I remember the enchantments here that sometimes made me happy. _Maybe if Zeke… _

I suddenly heard him get up and walk away. Opacho soon got up and struggled to catch up to him.

"Wh-Where are you going?"

Opacho spun around while Zeke continued walking. "We're going to see Yoh!"

I gasped lightly and faced him, my legs spiraled in two different directions next to my hips and my hands pressed to the ground between me. "You're going now? Why now? Can't you stay?"

Master Zeke gave me a sidelong glance. "For what?"

"Just, please stay!" I was almost begging now.

He walked off.

"Master Zeke! Just stay tonight! This is the first time I've ever been able to see a better night for star gazing!"

I looked down in a welling sorrow I wish would just go away. I mustn't be weak! Zeke will not tolerant it!

Opacho smiled sheepishly. "Laliya, there's always other nights for star gazing."

"No, that's not what I meant!" I clutched the grass.

What I said before made no sense to have to do anything with him, but I didn't mean it like it seemed. I meant it in the way for this is the only night I will be able to see the stars this way. Because, without him here…it'll be too cold and too dark again. I'd never be able to enjoy those stars without him here. I'd never be able to feel comfortable and safe on this night without him here. He made me feel security and happiness…even sometimes nervous.

"Is that the only pathetic reason you have for me?" Came his harsh voice that made me wince. I know he read my thoughts. Weakness. Or maybe it was because I had been admitting to weakness?

"Actually…it's a minor one." I looked off to the side for a moment.

I'm now clingy to him, but there is a whole other side to it. I want to help him more than life itself. I want to be there, and take away his hurt so desperately. Just for a minute, can I?

A smile appeared. I looked directly at him. "I want you to stay so your mind won't be stuck on Asakura and the tournament! I wanted to show you something, and it can only be shown tonight of all nights."

Opacho grinned widely. "Is it amazing?"

"It's beautiful."

She gasped a "Really?" and looked up at Master Zeke. "Master Zeke, maybe Laliya's right. Yoh can always be visited another night, right? You really don't need to send that message do you? Besides, Laliya may have something better in mind."

From the view I could see Master Zeke smiling softly at Opacho.

I spoke on to convince him more. "Can you just…spend some time with me and not leave me again as always?" _And I can envelope all your pain just for a moment too? _

He looked at me now. "I think you're right, Opacho." his eyes were lifted upwards for his happy smile. "Yoh will just have to wait. Besides, I wouldn't mind being with you, Laliya."

This was the first time I heard him say this and to a result my heart had pumped quicker. _I'd love that._ He never thought about me before his interests in how strong Yoh is getting or so forth.

Suddenly the thought that clicked in my mind was blurted happily out to him, "As long as we get to be together it'll be the most perfect night of all." I froze at what I just said to him, even though the words sounded nearly childish and overly excited coming from me, what it implied ceased to be childish…not sexually either like I've said before.

Master Zeke and Opacho blinked twice. I swear, the most rarest and special thing I've ever seen, was a vague pink tainted on Zeke's cheeks. The great and powerful shaman, Master Zeke, the one many call the "destroyer," the owner of the great fire spirit, was blushing faintly at my spoken words. This was very out of character for such a person.

I looked down with my own blush and twiddled with my fingers.

"Is that so?" He said softly. "Funny, no one's ever thought my presence was comforting for a long time."

Opacho tugged on him in disagreement.

"Except you, Opacho." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I do. I like to be with you no matter what situation because…" I paused on that. I was saying too much. "Enough talk." I said kindly. "I want to show you the enchanting place I had found a few weeks ago. It'll be even more wonderful if you saw it too." _So I can make you truly happy again. _

He had a quizzical look.

I smiled and ran up to him, taking his hand in mine. I couldn't help but blush at the warmth between our fingers.

He too even seemed surprised at the sudden warm feeling.

I led him near the trees. "Come on! It's a wonderful place to go to and it'll be even more wonderful if you saw." I was so happy tonight wasn't I?

He kind of had to follow unwillingly.

"Can I come too?" Opacho asked as she followed us.

I stopped in place, still holding Zeke's hand in intertwined fingers. I looked at her, unsure. "I really don't see the harm in it. So, if you'd like."

Opacho grinned and was ready to follow.

Really, I wanted it just to be the two of us, Zeke and I, but I guess I can't have it all my way. Zeke being here was enough to grant my wish.

I looked to him to see him gazing fixedly on our hand lock. I was holding him by his gloved hand, but I could still feel the warmth of his flesh palm in mine. I've never held someone's hand before. And for him to be the first, it made me happy because his hand was so strong, warm, comforting. I wish I could always do this, to feel his touch was amazing, no matter what he's done. I wanted to be with him. To feel Zeke there…was heart stopping in a way I can't explain. Could it be that…? No, no possible way.

He slowly raised his head to be looking at me. And just when he did, I had flinched out of my trance and held my hand to my heart in fear and worry.

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you alright? You seem a bit strange tonight—"

_I'm always strange when you're near me._

—of all nights." He finished after my thoughts interrupted my focus on his words.

I was taken aback by him. _'Of all night?' Eh? He's noticed? _

_He's noticed my blushing when he's always around? _

_He's noticed my stammering when he's always around? _

_He's noticed the way I look at him when he's always around? _

_He's noticed the way I feel bizarre in my heart when he's always around? _

_He's noticed how I…oh dear god he's probably noticed more than I have! I sure hope not! _

He cocked his head innocently, bangs swaying over his face. "Laliya? Is there something wrong with you?

Opacho nodded. "Yeah you're making horrified faces. Are you okay?"

I nodded shyly again, "Mm-hm…" and turned from him and dragged his hand. "Let's go now before _they_ leave."

Maybe he didn't even hear my thoughts, did he? Maybe he didn't read them? How am I supposed to know? Oh I hate when I feel like this. But it's better than feeling lonely and unloved inside, so I should cherish these new feelings I am able to feel: happiness, because he's here.

_I was getting a feeling it was getting long, so I had to cut it short. I didn't wanna bore you. Sorry it wasn't as good as my other chappies, but I wanted to hurry for all you readers out there! By the way I loved all your reviews! Thanks for reading! So let me cherish your reviews so far! _

**_Crimson moonlight and rain_**_: It's cool? Yay! That's good! Thanks for pretty much reading all my other stories that was nice of you! _

**_Kyuuka-Kyubi_**_: See I updated for you! I'm so happy you loved it! Keep readin' and I'll keep updating! _

**_Shale 101_**_: I know, kinda kawaii, huh? And so is Hao/Zeke, not just on the outside either!_

_Hao/Zeke: I'm not cute, I'm sexy. So sexy I'm **too **sexy for my shirt. _

_Me: (huge sweat drop) Anyway… _

**_shamenteen_**_: Ah thanks! Yes, I agree with you! I'm so in love with him! Even if my love comes a little out of pity. I mean, he was renounced by his entire family in which they had to kill him those times and was feared and hated by humans. And he obviously takes pleasure of death or rather creating it, and is somewhat insane, but who wouldn't after all that's happened? Where else do you think Laliya's feelings come from? That's right! _

**_ShadowYasha_**_: Enchanting? Really? Kewl and thank you! _

**_FreeAngel_**_: YAY! You read! And you found it quick too! Ooooh thanks for all your reviews for my stories! You're the best! And come back soon! I'm gonna miss ya'! _

_My face brightens up every time I read your reviews! So keep it comin' and the chapters will keep it flowin' with more of the story. I'll be back soon with perhaps more romance between Laliya/Zeke! Darn I could've made a Nichrome/Laliya/Zeke, but I showed like one paragraph of hints Nichrome/Mari. Oh well, that pair won't be mentioned again anyway. Sayonara friends! _


	4. Everything Is You

**_♥ __♥ Everything Is You ♥__ ♥ _**

_Thanks for reviews for last chapter guys, I'll list you all in one last thank s you note: _

**_crimson moonlight and rain_**_: Eh? Oh you mean when I posted my thanks to you? Oh yeah, I wasn't using your name or anything if that's what you thought, and if that's not what you thought, then I am a jacked up retard who is up at 11:00 and supposed to be in bed. Lolz, but anyway, I'm glad you like my stories. _

**_shamenteen_**_: Yeah Laliya was pretty much a mess when talking to him! Hey, I'd be like that too! _

_Hao/Zeke: But isn't **Laliya** kind of supposed to represent **you** loving me and all? _

_Me: (looks away uneasy) Har har har! I don't hear anything! _

**_kyasarinyume07_**_: You're my newest, and actually, I just realized it, but almost every character I create, they always have a bad past or been abused emotionally and physically, and they'd sometimes have a really dark psychology. I have a nag for that! But thanks! _

**_ShadowYasha_**_: Next chapter is up for ya'! _

**_Kyuuka-Kyubi:_** _S'okay, and here's my update _

**_Shale 101_**_: lol, well there will definitely be more cuteness in here. _

_That may be the last time I put up thank you comments, so maybe in other chaps I'll just list you or answer a question you have. _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Wooooow!" Opacho gasped. "It is beautiful!"

It sure was. It was an open area out of the forest disasters and into a beautiful field of perfectly beautiful green grass blades flourished in a bunch of small purple blossoms. The sky above it was so enchanting it just looked like clouds and explosions of stars glued to the fresh deep and sapphire blue sky. Golden butterflies that were as gold as any gold bar danced in winds with thousands of orange fireflies shining their light in distant glow. A small lake was put here, even a curving bridge, only because this wasn't after all the middle of nowhere. This place always made me happy.

I smiled down at Opacho. "The summer gold butterflies and fireflies only come out to dance under the stars when the night sky is full of stars like this."

She nodded. "It's like heaven."

I giggled and turned to Master Zeke. He was gazing at it too, admired for a second and then looked to me. "So this is your special place you dragged me to and away from Asakura Yoh?" he had his eyebrows lifted.

I just laughed at him and took both of his hands in mine. I smiled brightly at him and waltzed him slightly, him off balance and confused. I put my hands behind my back. "Lighten up, Master Zeke! This is a perfect place to relax for better time."

(A/N: I'm putting one of my favorite songs by Mary J. Blige "Everything" in here.)

* * *

**_My… _**

**_Everything… _**

**_Everything… _**

**_Everything…_**

* * *

He now seemed to be staring at the palm of his hand intently, like there was something interesting going on there. He looked up at me in slight confusion, worry, and for some reason, remorse.

* * *

**_You are… my everything _**

**_You are… my everything _**

**_You, my everything _**

**_Everything_**

* * *

****

I turned my back on him and looked up at the fireflies that encircled me. The winds brushed my aquamarine hairs lightly. "Wouldn't you at least agree it's beautiful?" I sighed gently and faced him.

He was just smiling at me in softness. "It is."

* * *

**_It's all because of you _**

**_I'm never sad and blue _**

**_You've brightened up my days _**

**_In your own special way _**

* * *

****

I silently gasped and gave him a nervous and unsure on what to do look. I nervously drifted my eyes to him and smiled.

His look was innocent and happy as wind played with the ends of his wonderful hair.

* * *

**_Whenever you're around _**

**_I'm never feeling down _**

**_You are my trusted friend _**

**_On you I can depend _**

* * *

I laughed panicky and drifted my eyes off him as I stood beside Opacho. "Come on, don't you want to experience a new world with us?" I asked Master Zeke.

He seemed slightly uninterested. "What's the point?"

"The point is to just relax and have absolute peace. Not to mention you promised to send time with me." I put my hands on my hips.

He smiled and said in a matter-of-factly, "I never promised you anything."

I giggled warmly and swept past him, my back to him with my hair on one side dancing after me in the fast winds as I gentled my eyes to where they glowed in the starlight. "You know, you really can be quite charming." I continued my inwardly soothing giggles.

* * *

**_You take me away, _**

**_From the pain and you bring me paradise _**

* * *

"So can you." He replied slickly.

I was somewhat surprised. "Me? Charming?"

"Enchanting." He added to prove what way he meant.

* * *

**_And when there were cloudy, _**

**_Days you brought sunshine in my life _**

* * *

****

I looked down for a moment in a blush and smile. My eyes had a way out their own and gave him a sidelong glance. I gently gazed at him as he did to me. He beamed at me, and made my heart thump harder. I had to look away shyly and closed my eyes.

* * *

**_It never occurred, _**

**_To me the first time I saw your face _**

**_I would fall so deep in love _**

**_That your love can't be replaced _**

* * *

****

"Alright Prince Charming, you can quit the sweet talk." I grabbed his hand and led him through, Opacho followed.

Master Zeke and I walked along the grassy fields and observed everything going on in the distances. Fireflies swarmed around us, but tickled me. Our reflections in the lake water walked along the sides of us. I walked up to Zeke and slowly watched my fingers unravel as I took his hand in mine.

* * *

**_You are my everything _**

**_Love so good, so good only you can bring _**

* * *

****

His eyes looked to me in mere surprise at my daring. I wouldn't look at him; I was too shy and struggling to hide the blush across my cheeks. I was smiling happily though. I felt safe now…

We watched the fireflies dance upon the lake waters as we stood on the bridge, leaned over. We both gazed down into our reflections. I rested my chin in my arms against wooden rail. Master Zeke had his arms on the wooden rail as well, but his hands were cuffed in fists as he leaned over it. I glanced up at him.

* * *

**_You are my, everything _**

**_You are everything _**

**_And everything is you _**

* * *

****

His bangs were fallen or leaning over his face as his body tilted over. Nevertheless I could still see his smile and relaxed eyes. I exhaled silently and looked over to the side, cheeks pink. He was so mesmerizing in very many ways.

Opacho was busy making her own little bouquet of the purple blossoms or trying to catch fireflies. She got a few gold winged butterflies to dance around her.

Master Zeke sat on the grassy/flowery slope beside me in an open field and watched the fireflies and golden butterflies swarm us. The millions of lantern insects enclosed on us.

The butterflies that lit up in the night tickled my face and tugged on some loose strands of my hair.

A single firefly buzzed in Master Zeke's face. He curiously put a finger to it, and to his delight it landed lightly on the tip. He closed his eyes upwards and smiled at me. I smiled back and laughed.

* * *

**_My darling only you, _**

**_Can make my dreams come true _**

* * *

****

Zeke promptly plopped himself on his back as his chest deflated, millions of fireflies around him.

I blinked at him and let my face hover over his. "Tired already?"

His eyes opened. "No, not really. Why don't we watch the stars? You said you've seen a better star gazing night, didn't you?"

I was a bit too caught up in his eyes, but managed to speak. "Sure."

* * *

**_And every night I pray,_**

**_You'll never go away _**

* * *

****

I looked up and saw small meteors falling across the sky. Shooting stars were skidding across the sky in quick glimpses of traveling light I could feel the atmosphere of the shooting stars reflect skidding light against my eyes. "I've…never seen a shooting star before."

"Well, whenever you see a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish on it." He explained kindly, sitting up and gazing at the night sky as well.

I looked to him. "A wish?"

* * *

**_I promise I will try until the day I die _**

**_To treat you like a king _**

**_Cause you are my everything _**

* * *

****

He nodded with his eyes still locked on the falling meteorite. "Any wish your heart desires."

"Do they come true?"

"I don't know. I've never wished on one before."

I stared at him for a moment and soon looked up at the sky again and listened to the crickets. "…Can I make a wish for _you_?" I whispered as I looked down with my eyes softened deeply.

* * *

**_You take me away, _**

**_From the pain and you bring me paradise _**

* * *

****

He stared at me and blinked twice at my words. I saw him close his eyes and look off to the side as he smiled with another single chuckle. His silky bangs hung over his face.

* * *

**_And when there were cloudy, _**

**_Days you brought sunshine in my life _**

* * *

****

From between our small distance, and our back turns to the trees, with eyes set upon the starry night, Master Zeke spoke through his reply.

"No, it would be better if you made a wish for your sake instead."

I shook my head and smiled up at my bright shooting star. "In that case, I don't need to make a wish. Because you already granted it, Master Zeke."

* * *

**_It never occurred, _**

**_To me the first time I saw your face _**

**_I would fall so deep in love _**

**_That your love can't be replaced _**

* * *

****

My eyes met his. He had this tender smile on his sweet face. He turned his body to face me. "Do you care about me that much?"

"You are everything to me.—Not in a love way!" I quickly added before he thought he meant I liked him or something!

* * *

**_You are my everything _**

**_Love so good, so good only you can bring _**

* * *

****

He took his eyes off me. "You don't have to explain."

My cheeks were as bright as a red sunset. "Alright…"

He suddenly smiled innocently. "You know, sometimes you can be enchanting and a hopeless case."

I frowned at him, but let a smile play on my lips. I quickly wrapped my arms around his slit white turtle neck, and dragged us both down to the grassy /flowery ground as lavender flower peddles floated in the air on ease above and around us.

* * *

**_You are my, everything _**

**_You are everything _**

**_And everything is you_**

**_

* * *

_**

I giggled a bit as I snuggled my face into his shoulder and felt the softness of his poncho. "Hopeless am I?"

I was picturing the shocked or embarrassed look on Master Zeke's face.

I slowly lifted myself off his body and hovered over his face a few inches away, but not too close. I smiled faintly as my strands of hair almost met his slightly taken aback face. "You're the hopeless case if you ask me."

* * *

**_You are everything _**

**_And everything is you _**

* * *

****

He grinned lightly with slanted and mischievous eyes. "Who asked you?"

"No one had to ask me anything. I can speak my own opinion too ya' know."

I saw his eyes gleam in way I've never seen before. "So…"

So?"

His playful smile appeared as he reached his awfully crafty side. "Are you going to admit it?"

* * *

**_You are everything _**

**_And everything is you_**

* * *

****

My smile faded as my eyes widened a bit, but I let my guard down. He pushed his hand on my upper stomach and forced me down on the grass, him in the position to where he was on top of me. I stared at him in worry, but he didn't seem to care.

His eyes were low under his eyelids with his lips slightly parted and amused. His two separated long bangs fell to the floor above my head and one against the side of my face, letting me feel the silkiness. One strand of hair slid off his shoulder.

His hand was beside my head in a balled fist.

* * *

**_You are everything _**

**_And everything is you _**

* * *

****

I was completely under his will, and gazing up into his eyes deeply.

He smiled devilishly. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me, Laliya."

My breath and heart caught on hold. Small pink marks lined my cheeks.

* * *

**_You are everything _**

**_And everything is you _**

* * *

****

"Fallen in love?" I asked too low. "…I don't even know what it feels like…" _What's being in love feel like anyway? And how would I know? _

His irises soon turned a bit more sincere and searching through my own.

I kept in my gasp as his hand went up to reach my cheek. But he stopped before it reached, and withdrew it back to take off his glove. "I want to feel you." His other hand was holding my waist.

* * *

**_When you're loving me, _**

**_Put your lovin' arms around me _**

* * *

****

He used his ungloved fingers to run through my hair and cheek. His hand was warm like when I held it. I smiled at him serenely. His hand on my cheek felt pleasant. I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek into his warm caress.

* * *

**_When you're loving me, _**

**_Said I feel so safe I found security _**

* * *

****

When I opened my eyes, I had to blink twice to realize that Zeke's eyes were closed and his forehead was against mine, his tender lips parted and inches away from my own to where I could feel his hot breath against my mouth.

* * *

**_When you're loving me, _**

**_Forever, ever I want you to hold me _**

* * *

****

He suddenly jerked himself back when Opacho's voice interrupted, brushing our lips…

* * *

**_When you're loving me, _**

**_My everything _**

**_My every, every, everything, everything, baby _**

* * *

****

He got up off me as I got out of our awkward position. We both stared at Opacho who was carrying dozens of purple flowers in her hands and blinking curiously at us.

* * *

**_You are my everything _**

**_Love so good, so good only you can bring _**

* * *

****

"What are you guys doing?" she tilted her head innocently.

I tried to answer. "W-Well…"

"Talking." Master Zeke interrupted calmly. "Just talking about some things."

* * *

**_You are my, everything _**

**_You are everything _**

**_And everything is you _**

* * *

****

Opacho lifted an eyebrow and soon smiled. "Mmm, okay!" she held out the bouquet of flowers. "I got these for Laliya!"

I smiled awkwardly, trying to discard what happened a moment ago. "O-Oh, they're lovely, Opacho!" I took the flowers, and their smell was harmonizing. "They're wonderful. Thank you."

She nodded and handed Master Zeke a single ocean blue blossom. "That's for you, since it's pretty like Laliya, every time you look at it, it will remind you of her!"

Wow, for a second time, Master Zeke's cheeks turned very faintly pink. He slowly took the flower and stared at it sheepishly. He smiled at her. "Thanks Opacho."

She smiled and walked off. "Come on Zeke and Laliya, we have to go make sure everyone is still there."

I just couldn't keep my eyes off him. There was something really giving, but what he told me…about me being in love with him? Is that…true? And was he really going to kiss me? I closed my eyes and felt the winds.

* * *

**_(You take me away, from the pain and bring me paradise) _**

**_You are my everything _**

**_(And when would cry on days, you brought the sunshine in my life) _**

**_Love so good, so good, only you can bring _**

* * *

****

I flung my eyes open to come face to face with Master Zeke's shoulder. I felt his hand on my lower back and his lips were beside my ear. "When _are _you going to confess to yourself?"

* * *

**_(It never occurred to me, the first time I saw your face) _**

**_You are my everything _**

**_(I would fall so deep in love) _**

* * *

****

I shook my head lightly. "I don't have anything to confess…I didn't fall in love. I just care about you because I want to help you. I felt bad for you." I shut my eyes tight. "I felt bad that someone like you had to go through all that pain. I couldn't even take it, to know you were tortured like that." I clutched him close to me and let my tears fall unwillingly. "I wanted to take away your pain and make you truly happy again. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

I felt his arm wrap around my back and waist. I was too hesitant to wrap my arms around his neck. _'If I…if I hold you, will it make some of your suffering go away?' _

"…I'd like that."

And so I did.

* * *

**_You are everything _**

**_And everything is you… _**

**_You take me away… _**

* * *

****

After a moment he pried me off him. He held my shoulder and stared at me intently. "Forget everything that happened tonight."

"W-Why?" I put my hand close to my heart.

He looked at my cuffed hand and shook his head. His fingers gently pried them away from my chest. "You can't keep _it_ there, you wouldn't want to."

"Is it bad to keep treasured memories _here_?"

"Sometimes, yes. Just forget them, you don't want them so close. What happened meant nothing, understand?" it seemed like he was forcing himself to say that.

I was hurt inside. But he is my Master. I can't question what he's told and I should've have been so cozily close to him. "Yes." I replied loyally.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Opacho asked under laughter.

Master Zeke followed her, but I hesitated to. I dropped my head and sighed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was morning by now, and I had started on the rocky cliffs to take another view of the village Asakura stayed at. On my way, I found the unpredictable Zeke and Opacho on the edge.

"Master Zeke? Haven't you ever thought about finding a shaman queen?" Opacho asked as she looked up at his tall stature compared to her.

"I have, but I'm not so sure about it."

"What about Laliya?"

"…What about her?"

"She could be your shaman queen! She cares about you a lot, you know and she probably even loves you more."

There was a strong pause in the air. A wind whispered and twisted melodic notes to the silence. After I decided no one was going to speak, I leaned against the rocky wall and looked down in despair.

When I returned to camp, he took me out to the cliffs above the village again.

"I want you to go all out against him." Zeke demanded.

I nodded loyally. "Yes."

"And you better win this fight, do you understand?" he made it calmly clear, but not abrupt.

"Yes."

Makinami screeched in disapproval, but I shot her a glare. "You don't have a right to say against Master Zeke's commands. Know your place."

She cocked her eye and buried her head between her shoulders.

"I know you can do this, Laliya." I flinched to hear his soft tone. "You have the strength and power to. Use it to your full potential when you fight Yoh."

Before I left to do my task to serve my right as a follower of Master Zeke, I went back to camp to see Opacho.

"You're going to fight Yoh Asakura?" she asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows in absolute loss she seemed so worried. "Is…there something wrong with that?"

Opacho gave me a saddened look. "No one's really defeated Yoh in a shaman fight. Why don't you back out now?"

I shook my head in hurt. "No! I have to show my loyalty and trust to Master Zeke!" I gripped my fists and hung my head. "If I don't…he'll never accept me."

"That's not worth losing your own life, Laliya."

_My life? _I raised my eyes to her and gasped in horror. "What?"

"When one of the followers lose to Yoh Asakura, Master Zeke kills them in punishment for their failure and because he has no use for them anymore. The weak are not allowed here." She explained sorrowfully. "If you lose to Yoh, Master Zeke will destroy you."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach before I bent down in front of Opacho and patted her head full of African afro hair. "You stay innocent, little Opacho..."

She looked up at me in disbelief. "But Laliya—"

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

She sadly smiled. "Good luck Laliya, and please come back with a won match."

"Of course."

I set off into the trees of the edgy cliff, but was stopped when I heard the voice of someone I thought abandoned my trust yesterday.

"So you're going to fight Asakura Yoh?"

I spun to my side to see Nichrome leaning against a tree nearby. I cocked my head. "Nichrome?"

His harsh shadowy green eyes met mine. "You know Zeke will destroy you if you lose to him, don't you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yes…"

"So why are you going through with it? You'll throw your life away if you can't defeat him."

…I smiled faintly and shook my head. "I'd give my life away if I had to prove my loyalty to Master Zeke. It doesn't matter to me anymore…what will happen."

Nichrome was staring at me uneasily with a saddened and hurt face. He looked down and closed his eyes. "If that's how it is, let's just pray you win." He turned his back and was about to leave me alone.

I grabbed his arm before he took another step. "Hang on! You're…not mad about…yesterday are you?" I stared in his cold eyes in fear and worry. "Do you forgive me?"

He looked away from me. "I guess I'll have no choice to, since this may be the last day I see you and all."

I finally smiled at him. "Don't think like that. You'll see me again, I promise." I said cheerfully before he turned to me. I gazed deep into the core of his dead eyes as he did into my ocean blue ones.

I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my cheek against his. "Thanks, Nichrome, for caring about me…"

I felt his arms slowly find their way around my back. "Um, your welcome…but L-Laliya…I"

I let go and gave him a friendly look, but it soon faded when I saw the blush on his face. "…Are you blushing again?" I teased.

He frowned at me. "I'm not blushing, okay!"

I laughed and kissed his nose lightly.

His cheeks flushed darker as he frowned angrily at me. "Will you s-stop doing that!"

I finally took my arms off his neck before he shoved me away. "But I'm really going to miss ya' Nick."

"My name's not 'Nick,' it's Nichrome." I could tell he was angry, but ignored it.

I giggled at him. "Well I want to be the first person to call you, 'Nick' so get use to it. This is probably going to be the last time anyway…"

Nichrome blinked at me.

I turned away from him and gave the sun a last glance. "I'll have to go now…" I looked back to him in sorrow yet happiness. "If you don't see me again, just know this, Nichrome,"

He straightened up to listen.

I cocked my head and smiled sweetly. "No matter what happens, always stay kind and gentle, and stop to think clearly before you take action. Okay?"

His stern gaze let me know he got my message.

"Oh yeah! And stay a sweet boy!"

He furrowed his brown eyebrows against his lazy eyes with his cheeks a bright pink again. "Laliya, wait."

I stopped and looked at him in confusion of why he stopped me. "What is it?"

He just stared at me with his harsh and empty green orbs. Finally he looked away. "…Never mind."

"Nichrome…" I whispered lowly in worry. "Tell me…"

He shook his head. "Forget it. Just go 'prove your loyalty to Master Zeke' and come back alive okay?"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah, okay." I took a step to where my shoulder faced him. "Goodbye…Nichrome." My long hair swished as I turned my back and called my spirit's name. We formed a unity to where her wings were mine again.

I ran down the cliffy mountain and straightened out my legs as I disappeared into the sky with her huge white eagle wings gliding me across the breeze like an angel.

_I…I wonder what he was going to say. _Another thought popped into mind. _But if I don't win this shaman fight, then I won't reject giving my life away to Master Zeke once I come back. It would be the best thing to ever happen to me…I just want peace, and I don't want to feel pain anymore. But I have a right to live for one person I hope still accepts me… _

_(END OF P.O.V.) >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Through the cliffs' rocky edges and boundaries, a dark and corrupted soul sat on a ledge behind the sun and watched the distant angelic shaman soar across the horizons.

A sinister smirk imprinted on his indecent face. Chuckles rumbled in his throat immorally.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_Poor Laliya, talk about lovesick affects. Well, I hope that was somewhat good, and I hope to read you all soon. I like putting things in here between Nichrome and Laliya, makes it interesting to me! At least it's more cuteness. _


	5. The Asakuras

**_The Asakuras _**

I carefully pressed one toe on the soft terrain and finally landed both feet on the ground. My distant white wings flapped elegantly until they exploded into dancing white feathers. Makinami perched her talons into my shoulder and surveyed our surroundings with quick glances.

There were few shamans here that surprisingly didn't even glare at me. I curiously walked through the tiny crowd clutching the holder of my spear just incase I saw Asakura Yoh. One problem prevents me. I have not a clue what Yoh looks like…so how would I find him?

"Hey, watch where you're going! That really hurt!"

I looked forward and saw an awfully tiny boy with flat blonde hair sitting on the base of the dusty floor rubbing his bruised cheek. Apparently he had bumped into someone, a tall someone.

The larger and muscled shaman towering over the boy gritted his teeth. "Watch your mouth, shrimp. It's not my fault it's a small world down there."

The short boy looked up shakily at the shaman. "Ah! C-Calm down, I-I didn't mean it like that—"

"Don't tell me what to do, shorty." An evil smile came on his lips. "I don't like smart-mouthed humans who don't know their place. Let me teach you a little lesson."

_Human? _

"Uh, n-no thanks I think I'll pass!" The boy grinned fearfully. "I'll just be on my way, and—ah!"

The guy made an attempt to harm the small boy.

Something within my eye went off.

From the far distance, I quickly used high speed to appear in front of the man and held my spear's tip to his chin. I stared emotionlessly into his frozen black eyes. "I don't like bullies. So I suggest you leave him alone if you know what's good for your hide."

He smirked at me. "Just who do you think you are little missy?"

I frowned at him and sliced some of his skin, leaving a red line across his chin. "Your demise."

He glared at me.

I cut the crystal point deeper into his skin, making the line of red blood trail a larger scar on his chin. "Keep talking and I'll rip your jaw off completely."

His face was now shone with red fear and worry.

"Now get lost."

He did not.

I swiftly cut the air where his head had been with my sharp spear.

Few strands of thin black hair began to fall to the floor. He had dodged to avoid my attack by mere serendipity.

The man's eyes darted to me as sweat rolled down his face.

"Next time, I won't miss."

He gritted his teeth and snickered humorlessly, yet he was still afraid. "I don't think so, there's no way I'm gonna get bossed around by some smart-mouthed girl like you."

Before he connected with his spirit, I quickly stopped him by yelling out, "Makinami."

My Giant Oversoul/Giant Spirit Control surpassed over the entire village. Her four white powerful wings thickly shielded in steel on the bone structure spread out highly. From the top of her head to the surface of her sharp yellow beak was steel along with the bent steel glides trailed on the top of her head and down her back fiercely. Her eyes were fiery red and orange pupils. Her legs were long with large razor sharp talons that could tear through iron. She took flight into the air and glided over the shaman like a large sky dragon. I sat on her huge head and slyly looked down on the small shaman from where I was.

"Thinking of challenging me now?"

His mouth twitched. "I---just remembered I have some important business to take care of right about now so sorry, no time to play fight, missy!"

Before I knew it he made a run for it.

I smirked and Makinami's body suddenly shattered into beautiful white falling feathers. I back flipped from my extremely high distance in the air and fell feet first on the ground. I gathered my hair into the low ponytail that rested on my shoulder.

The sky was snowing white feathers. The shaman in the area looked up and caressed the white feathers between their fingers, gasping as they broke away into trickles of diamond sparkle dust.

I bent down and in front of the little boy whose face was jaw-slacked.

I stared at him in worry and care, but still I was scared. "Are you alright?"

His face turned pink as he gulped and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for saving me! That was amazing!"

It is a curse because I am so use to trying to help and protect humans at unwilling times. This human seemed kind and grateful for me saving him. Perhaps I found…a good human?

I smiled at him. "I am glad."

"You're a really cool shaman."

"Cool?" I tilted my head in confusion. _I never knew what that meant. Some type of slang language perhaps? _

"So, what's your name?" He smiled shyly.

"Laliya."

"Laliya? Wow that's a pretty name for a girl like you." He got up and brushed the dust off his pants.

He is safe now, I can go. I smiled one last smile at him and slowly began to walk off.

"Hang on! Where are you going!" the short human asked pleadingly. Funny, he was no bigger than Opacho.

I glanced at him. "To find someone."

"Well, I have to repay you for saving me from that bully shaman, so if you want, I could help you find the person you're looking for, Laliya."

I turned my body to him and beamed at him brightly. "Alright, the person is Yoh Asakura…"

He suddenly went blank with wide eyes. "…Yoh? You're looking for Yoh? I know him! He's my best friend. I could take you to him if that's what you want!"

I nodded and was now happier than ever. Now I can prove my loyalty to Zeke, but sadly I'd have to get rid of his best friend. "You never told me your name."

Before he began to lead into the small crowd he lifted his eyes closed and smiled. "Oops, sorry about that. My name's Morty!"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Morty. You're a cute little boy."

He sweat dropped and blushed all at once. "…I'm not little, I'm 13…!" (A/N: My age!)

I froze in embarrassment and shame. "Oh, I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, Morty!" I bowed in apology. For the long painful years of my life, I had always bowed to the humans to ask them of their forgiveness and create peace between us, but they hurt me anyway. I always bow when I do something I think is wrong that must be apologized for.

He waved his hand around. "No, no big deal. You don't have to apology or anything."

I quickly rose my head up with a quizzical face. _I don't? This is a very kind human… _

He smiled. "So let's go find Yoh anyway."

We went through the crowds of the people, Morty smiling throughout the whole way. _He smiles. I've never seen a human smile when I'm around. This is indeed a very good human._

I stopped when the people moved out of my view as I looked up ahead. Some people passed through my watch as my vision of sight focused more clearly on the people ahead of us.

A boy with blue spiky hair and a snow board who looked a bit laid back was playfully smiling at his buddies. Another boy who had black-purplish hair with a point on the top, and stern yellow eyes, looked more solemn and had a pride he could not risk to ruin. The other boy was African American and had a tall afro, a corny jokester. One man had a hair in the front curled in an Elvis style, looking for a shaman queen. Another man was rather thin with messy blonde hair, purple lips, and blue bags under his eyes, a necromancer and dedicated to his spirit.

The rest were females. There was a girl with long blue hair who was kind, energetic, yet tough. One with short pink hair who seemed shy and sweet. The other was tall, older, and had green hair with a Chinese outfit on. She was kind and loyal to her brother who was the yellow-eyed boy. Finally a girl with flat blonde hair who had her arms crossed, eyes relaxed under eyelids, and a frown on her face. She was solemn, rough, powerful and always had a thick shield of ice protecting her heart. Is she protecting it from something?

I had to do a complete double take once I laid eyes upon the one boy that made the world spin…

It was _his_ face…and, _his_ smile.

_Master Zeke… _

I ran past Morty and the other people.

I could hear Morty's calls getting further and further away from my hearing.

Master Zeke turned to look at me blankly. I quickly threw my arms around him and rested my hand on his chest. My face nuzzled into his bold and soft torso. I let out an exhale of relief. Warm. "…You're here…"

"Yeah…I am." I heard timid laughs escape him.

Wait, this wasn't the laugh or voice of Zeke. I raised my head up to be staring into dark, dark brown eyes. It was the face and exact eyes of Master Zeke…it was.

"Do you know this person?" the African American asked with eyebrows arched.

I looked at the boy in front of me, up and down. His hair was short, brown and partly spiky in the back, and not long like _his_. His bangs were short and not long like _his_. His suit was a pair of black pants marked with orange outlining and sleeveless zip up top, and not _his_ white poncho. Orange headphones were worn on his head like a headband, and not worn star earrings like _his_.

I stared into his eyes fearfully as he blinked blankly at me. Pink lines pasted on my cheeks. I gasped suddenly. "…Y-You…" I trailed off in disappointment.

He suddenly gave me a sheepish smile and put his hand behind his head. "Uh, hi."

I shook my head. "That can't be…you're not _him_…?"

He blinked. "Not who?"

Everyone was staring at me uneasily.

The boy with stern yellow eyes spoke to me coldly with a British accent. "Who are you anyway? And what do you think you're doing just hugging random people like that?"

Morty popped in and called my name loudly and drew everyone's attention away from me. "LALIYA!"

"Morty, you know this girl?" the boy I had just hugged asked him.

Morty nodded lightly after panting. "Yeah…she…saved me from…getting into a fight…with a muscled up shaman…"

The boy turned back to me. "Laliya, eh? Nice name." he grinned. "It suits you."

I was too busy with eyes stuck on him to respond. He looked just like him…Master Zeke. My heart trembled. All that was running through my mind was Master Zeke.

I fell to my knees weakly and finally on my hands. I looked at the dusty ground in shame and hurt.

The pink haired girl put a hand on my back and bent down next to me. "Hey, are you alright?" her voice was sweet, a bit shy, but concerned.

"Yeah, dude you don't look so good." The spiky blue-haired boy pointed out the obvious to me.

I swallowed and got a hold of myself. _What's Zeke doing to me?_

I shook my head and looked up kindly at the blue spiky-haired boy. "No, I'm fine…really."

The boy with Zeke's face bent over with his hands on his bent knees. "Are you sure? You don't look very down to earth right about now."

I winced at the sight of him. I could feel my cheeks getting red. But I could also feel a cold and piercing gaze over me. I looked over to see the blonde haired girl staring at me fixedly with her arms crossed.

She looked away and closed her eyes. "If she says she's fine then leave her alone." Her voice had a lot of solitude sass in her throat.

I cocked my head. There's something strange about her…

"Hello, let me introduce myself, my name is Rio!" a sort of French accent shouted to me.

I looked up to see the man with the Elvis hair style holding my hand tightly. His eyes were heart eyes, and it made me very uneasy. I sweat dropped. "Um…"

He leaned in closer to me and winked. "And I have never seen such a more dazzling woman in my life, and if you'd like, maybe we could perhaps—"

The spiky blue-haired boy slammed his foot down on the Rio's toe angrily. "Oh give it up, dude, she's way out of your league." He quickly smiled boldly. "Excuse my nutcase friend here, he's a bit desperate."

"Oh that's o—"

"DESPERATE!" Rio disapproved. "Who do you think you are calling 'desperate' my little friend who doesn't seem to have a beautiful shaman queen for himself?"

"Well---at least I don't have to go around begging for every girl I see to go out with me because I'm so desperate and obsessed!"

"Hey!" I shouted to them to stop the arguing. "Please don't fight. There's no point."

Rio looked down at the blue spiky haired boy. He crossed his arms and looked away. "Well I am only calling it a truss for Laliya's sake."

The spiky haired boy crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Same here."

I smiled. "Good."

"Trey and Rio fighting over a girl they can't have, how sad." The blonde girl said emotionlessly.

Trey postured angrily at her. "WHAT! EXCUSE ME _MISS-I'VE-GOT-ONE-HELLUVA-SLAP-I-CAN-BOSS-EVERYONE-TO-KNEEL-AT-MY_ _FEET_, BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER—"

All his blabbering stopped when she shot him a frozen death glare.

Before I knew it, Trey's now mangled body was fallen in dusty dirt, his legs and arms twitching, his eyes rolled back. A red hand mark was imprinted on his cheek.

"Don't ever insult me, understand, freeloader?"

Everyone sweat dropped, including me…

I turned to "Master Zeke's twin" still with a sweat drop. "Does this happen often?"

He sheepishly grinned. "Well, it's mostly Len and Trey who go at it, but the whole Anna slapping us down thing, yeah pretty often."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I sat on a lone bench table away from the crowd with my hands in my lap. "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to throw my arms around you like that…"

The Zeke twin smiled at me with his eyes closed and lifted. It was _his_ smile. I might as well be infatuated and bedazzled. "Nah' that's okay. You just thought I was someone else, right?"

I nodded uneasily as I bit my bottom lip. "Yes…someone special to me." My fists tightened on my white skirt, clenching fabric.

I could feel his dark shaded brown eyes staring down at my balled fists. "I just…was so happy to see you because I thought you were a certain person…"

"Let me guess, you're lovesick over a man." Anna asked me.

The blue-haired girl beamed at me. "You are? Oh that's so cute."

I flung my head up to her in embarrassment. "What? I'm not lovesick over anyone!" I looked down with flattened eyes. "…No, I'm not."

"Oh come on." The blonde said a bit curtly. "A person like you is obvious."

The emotion against my irises shuddered.

"You're lovesick over a man you think you can't have, isn't that right?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, it's not. I don't love anyone. I don't even know what it feels like…no one's ever loved me in any way before." I could feel my eyes become moist. I mustn't cry.

A hand patted my back gently. It was the Zeke twin. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be sad about it. We'll be your friends if you want." He smiled.

"We will?" everyone asked shocked.

The boy with the British accent came forward. "We don't even know this girl, she could be one of Zeke's followers for all we know and for all I care." He held his spear's point to my face.

Makinami appeared on my shoulder and fussed at the spear's point.

I flinched. "You know Zeke?"

The Zeke twin answered for me. "Zeke Asakura? Yeah he's an extremely powerful shaman who's tried to gather strong shamans in his group and kill the ones who are weak. He's killed a lot of people in his many life times."

"His name is Asakura?" _So…he is related to 'Yoh Asakura.'_ _Does that mean…this boy could be? No, he can't be. But he looks just like Zeke! _

"And…he's lived more than once?"

"Mm-hm. He's able to reincarnate himself, and each time one of the members from the Asakura family were able to kill him, but not for good. This time he's back, and has a powerful fire spirit he stole on his side. He wants to become shaman king to destroy all humans. He's the guy we have to stop if we want to save the world from destruction."

"So…you think he deserves to die because of it?"

Trey angrily slammed his hand on the table. "Well, of course he deserves to die for it! He's insane! And he continuously sends out his little henchmen to come after us almost day after day to get rid of us!"

The boy with the spear held to my face soon held it to his side. "And from what I think, you might be one of them."

"Oh come on, Len, how could she be one of Zeke's followers?" the Zeke twin interrupted kindly. "She would've been fighting us by now, wouldn't ya' think?"

"You're so naïve!" Len's gaze on me didn't light up. "Look at her spirit." He stared at my white eagle perched on my shoulder who was inching her beak through her stomach feathers. "Doesn't it seem, _familiar _from the other night?"

A samurai warrior spirit appeared next to the Zeke twin. "I agree with Len, I've seen that eagle's presence before."

I mentally gasped at this. No, it can't be…

The Zeke twin stared at us intently. "She's not a spy, Len." He grinned kind-heartedly at him. "She's too nice and too pretty to be one of the bad guys."

The cone point on top of Len's head grew taller. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'looks can be deceiving'!"

"Hmm, kinda."

"See any similarities with that phrase and her!"

The Zeke twin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "…What's your point, Len?"

"Point is she's deceiving!"

The Zeke twin cocked his head, bangs swaying, with a question mark above his head. "I thought you didn't know her…?"

The point grew higher than before. "You are so slow nothing can be explained to you!"

I stared at Trey solemnly, forgetting Len. "You want to kill Zeke too?"

"We have no choice to." Anna jumped in again. "If we don't destroy him he'll obtain the Shaman King title and succeed in killing off humanity for good. But that title belongs to Yoh and no one else."

_'Yoh?'_ my world went dark. _The Asakura I must defeat? _

She quickly added something, making the Zeke twin's soft smile at her turn into a timid grin. "And besides, I'll never be Shaman Queen if Yoh loses, in which_ **better** **not** _happen. Or-else." She made the last part very clear.

"Alright, alright, calm down, Anna! No one's gonna lose anything!" The Zeke twin held up his hands. "Just relax!"

I stood up abruptly. "Yoh Asakura, I've been looking for him."

Len looked at me knowingly and soon closed his eyes. "What did I tell you all?"

The Zeke twin pointed a finger to himself. "Um, that would be me."

I quickly stared at him in surprise at how such a person could be the Asakura I am searching for. _But…he looks so much like Master Zeke. How can he expect me to fight someone who looks just like him? _"You're Asakura Yoh? And you would be Zeke's…"

"…Twin." He finished.

"And since we're introducing names here, my name's Tamera!" the pink haired girl said shyly with a small blush and linking her hands.

"And I'm Pilika, Trey's younger sister." The blue-haired girl smiled.

"An abusive sister is more like it." Trey mumbled under his breath before Pilika whacked him.

"I'm Faust, nice to meet you." The necromancer waved emptily.

"I'm Tao Jun, Lian's (in her British accent) older sister." The tall green-haired woman smiled.

"And I'm Joco, the funny one." The African American grinned, digging a thumb into his chest.

"Joco you're the corny one." Trey mumbled impassively.

"And you know everyone else." Anna replied calmly.

I wasn't paying attention. I was only staring at Yoh Asakura in utter hurt and sadness sickening my heart.

_This is what I must do this if I want to prove myself to **him**. I can't lose **him**…I don't want to go away from **him**. _

I lowered my head and let my bands hide away my eyes. I breathed angrily. "Yoh Asakura…"

I slowly held up my crystal peak spear and aimed it inches away from Yoh's forehead. "…You must be destroyed…"

Everything was silent, deaf, and frozen…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_There's the next chapter for all you peeps. Hope you liked! Just for you to know, (evil grin) I'm an absolute sucker for creating tragic endings andhappy ones. I'm gonna put my own character through hell in the next few chapters, so stick around and see what happens to poor Laliya who's devoted everything and will give up everything to Master Zeke/Hao-sama, even if what he's doing is all a lie. (turns back to innocent smile) Hmm, Laliya's kind of like the exact opposite of Zeke/Hao when it comes to humans, eh? Thank you all for reading! _


	6. A Soul on eBay For the Asakura Devil

**_A Soul on eBay For the Asakura Devil_**

"I am sorry, Asakura Yoh. But Master Zeke has ordered me to defeat you in a shaman fight. You will not escape me." I was not looking at his reaction. I was trying to hide my eyes away from him as much as possible at this moment. I can not look into that face that was Zeke…I can not. But I must see his expression to know if he is ready.

Yoh Asakura stared at me with lazy eyes. I didn't see Zeke anymore. Why didn't I see it before though? Why didn't I know he was Yoh Asakura before?

Morty's eye twitched with scared black orbs unlike everyone else. "Laliya…how could you? I thought we were friends…why did you just turn around and stab us in the back all of a sudden?"

Trey narrowed his eyes. "Morty, we just met her like 10 minutes ago…"

Morty ignored him. "Why on earth would you want join a person like Zeke! You don't seem anything like him!"

"I joined Zeke because he was the only person who has ever really cared about my well-being, and he's kind...understandable…sweet…loving…amazing," my heart was breaking down.

"Zeke, kind!" Trey exclaimed. "What on earth makes you think that insane psycho is kind! Which 'Zeke' are we talking about here!"

"HE'S NOT AN INSANE PSYCHO!" I snapped angrily at him, making everyone, except Yoh and Anna, flinch or stare at me in shock. "Don't ever say that about him! You don't know him!"

Trey gestured his hands around in apology as he backed up. "Laliya, hey I didn't mean it like that, just calm do—"

"SHUT UP!" I thundered in fury. "You don't know what he's been through! You don't understand him and never will!"

Now everyone was finally looking at me in hurt, sadness, surprise or shame, but no, not for whom I was talking about, but for my behavior towards the one they called the "evil demonic devil."

I continued on in dark wrath. "He was tortured two life times back in everyway imaginable! Zeke Asakura lost everything! The Asakura family wants him dead and exiled him! All he can think about his revenge and hatred towards the ones who deceived and hurt _him_! All he ever talks about is getting rid of humans and the weak shamans! It's _their_ fault he's turned out like this! It's _their_ fault his entire soul and view of the world has changed! It's not entirely _his_ fault for everything that's happened! He's not a demon like you say he is! He's still a good person! And he doesn't deserve to die for it I don't care what he's done, it wasn't his fault it was painful for him…!"

I wiped the annoying stinging wetness from my eyes and glared back at Yoh.

Yoh began to explain nonsense to me. "But Laliya, a person like Zeke—"

"_A person like Zeke_." I said with strong ire in my eyes. "A person like Zeke and what exactly is _a person like Zeke_, Yoh? TELL ME ASAKURA." I shoved the point of my spear nearly through his throat's skin.

He just seemed surprised for a minute, but gave me his sad eyes instead of words.

Anna stepped forward. "Now just wait a minute, _Laliya_. What Zeke's done and what he does is unforgivable no matter how much he's been put through. It's too late to do anything about it, and he's already causing pain and cruelty to the world. He must be stopped. And you—"

I remember those words, it was **_his_** words:

_"What they did and what they do is unforgivable. I'm not causing pain and cruelty to the world." _

Those recognizable words hit a core within my mind, but I didn't know what it meant.

"—have no right to—"

"Anna, its okay, relax." Yoh interrupted gently. "I can handle things here."

She blinked at him, still frowning.

I snapped out of my daze and ignored all that Anna said. "… If I don't defeat you, Asakura Yoh in this fight I'll lose everything I have." I told him in a crackling voice.

"Your life?" Morty asked in a stammering tone.

"No," I shook my head. "Master Zeke…" It was true; I just wanted to be with **_him_**. "I am sorry, Morty. You were the first kind human I've ever met." I smiled forlornly at him. "…You are a good human."

The irritating Len broke in again. "I knew you were trying to trick us all along! You're pathetic, feeling sorry for Zeke is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Lenny!" Jun spat lowly to try and make him say nothing else. But she had no power over him.

"Shut your foul mouth, Tao Len." I said simply. "You call me the pathetic one? You should know your puny peasant place more often."

He flinched at my harsh words and barked to me: "How dare you! Watch that tongue of yours, _Laliya_! Or I'll cut it off myself!" he positioned his spear.

I positioned mines quicker, and thrust the spear's crystal shape javelin directly between his eyes.

"Hey, come on, guys!" Yoh tried to calm us down friendlily. "I'm the one who is supposed to be fighting with Laliya here, not you Len!"

I turned my attention to Yoh. "You still smile even in the heap of knowing your goal to become the shaman king and perhaps even your life is at risk?" I cocked my head. "You're strange." He's extremely kind-hearted, but foolish. "You're not angry at all?"

"Why should I be?" he smiled humanely.

I held my positioned spear next to my side. "Because I'm here to do away with you! You should hate me for it!"

He stared at me with a tiny smile plastered on his face. "Alright if that's the case, let's battle it all out."

I blinked questioningly.

"You have to keep your promise to Zeke, right? And I have to get the hang of this new strength anyway and this would be a perfect time to try out my new technique more."

"I'll help you fight." Len offered, but I could tell for his own selfish reasons. "I want this girl to know her own place in the presence of Tao Len!"

"We'll help too, Yoh!" Trey stepped in, along with the other shaman companions. "There's no way you're fighting one of Zeke's selfish followers by yourself."

_Who said I was doing this for my own self-reasons? _

"No, you guys stay out of this."

We all stared at Yoh in bewilderment.

"I want to fight her on my own, just me." He said a bit seriously. "Okay?" he beamed kindly at them.

They all sighed in defeat.

Trey scratched his head. "The guy's hopeless…"

Yoh cocked his head, but grinned. "Oh c'mon guys I'm just trying to be friendly!"

"You dope, she's our enemy!" Len blurted angrily.

Yoh raised a finger. "Well, as the phrase says, befriend your enemies!"

Len's sharp edged hair point grew taller. "Its love your enemies!"

"Yeah, that's what I said..." Yoh's face turned quizzical.

Len rolled his eyes and reunited with his anger. "And all I want is one clean slice and you can have what's left of her."

I glared hatefully at him. Now I know why Nichrome hates him so much. "And all I need is one clean slaughter and I can shut you up forever."

He gritted his teeth at me with an eye twitching.

Yoh put his hands on his hips in thought. "That's kinda harsh don't you think? I think Zeke's rubbing off on you."

I breathed upsettingly again, and let Yoh face the crystal point of my spear. "You better not hold back, _Asakura_. I want a good and worthy match to understand why my Master is so interested in you." I growled. _There's something he's hiding, I can feel it. _

"I'll give it all I got." He gave me a cheesy grin.

I frowned in confusion, worry and fear. I wanted to murmur, _"I hate you…"_ but I kept that thought to myself, not being able to hate _that face_...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

We stood distances away from each other in a deserted land and both with a weapon in hands. Yoh had his Harusame samurai sword, and I had my crystal spear. He had his samurai warrior spirit, and I had my legendary eagle spirit.

I clutched my spear tightly, my knuckles and entire fist shaking in anger. _I_ _can't lose. I can't lose_. I shut my eyes tightly with my mind rambling in my skull. _I can't lose you Zeke. I don't want to. I have to beat Yoh or I'll become a dead corpse like everyone wants me to be. Zeke will exile me like everyone else. And I have to do this for him! _

I shivered after feeling the coldness running up my spine. It was…so cold. I opened an eye to see Zeke before me, looking at me gently. "Master Zeke?"

He slightly tilted his head, eyes lifted closed, and beautiful silky chocolate brown bangs swaying across his innocent looking face.

At first I thought I couldn't breathe. But my coldness turned into warmth as it the warmth also grazed across my cheeks. "…Oh Zeke…" I imagined his small and yet beautiful smile he gave just to me.

I opened both eyes fully and my vision was clear. It was just Yoh looking at me with confused and worried eyes.

The coldness returned. I shook it off.

"Hey, Laliya!"

I flinched in fear and looked back up in worry.

"Why don't we just call it off, you seem a bit shaken up!" Yoh yelled to me from across our distance.

I shook my head violently. "No, Asakura! I will not allow you to escape from me!"

"Well I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to worry about that."

"…Just prepare to witness your downfall!"

"Go get her, Yoh!" Len snarled. "Do everything in your power to make her suffer!"

"Ah give it a rest already will ya, Len?" Yoh gave him a tiny smile. He turned back to me. "Laliya, whenever you're ready, alright?"

I sneered and shut my eyes tight. "Just leave me alone!"

His smile faded as he gave me a concerned and baffled expression.

A red vein appeared on Trey's forehead. "Yoh, you moron what do you think you're doing! Hurry up and get rid of her!"

"I don't think that's what Master Yoh is planning to do." Rio informed him.

Trey raised a questioning eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch and learn, my friend."

"… Rio's right." Anna declared. "For once."

"Thank you Miss Anna." Rio smiled, but his smile retreated. "Wha—hey that wasn't very nice!"

"Face it, dude, she's not a very nice person." Trey announced rather quickly and soon hid behind Rio before Anna shot him a terrible glare and a powerful slap.

"ENOUGH!" I roared fierily. "MAKINAMI FLY!"

I gripped both of my white eagle's legs and threw her to the sky a bit roughly.

She speedily soared upwards into the sun. She screeched loudly, alerting everyone in the area.

My enemies couldn't stare long enough to see what my spirit eagle was planning to do. The sun gave off one last large and heated flicker of light before the sky went dark.

Dark purple and black clouds had misted up the once cloudless heavens. Extreme lightning hit the earth like an attracted magnet. The atmospheric electricity hit at Yoh's feet before he jumped out of the way.

"H-Hey!" Pilika shivered uneasily as lightning encircled around them unnaturally. "What's happening? What did she do!"

I smirked. "My spirit is the great spirit of the southern legend, who soars and flies with the winds. She controls the boundaries of nature's heir to do what she or what I wish." I stared up at the flashing clouds. "MAKINAMI! Electric Crystal Magnetism." Through the mist, only I could see her above the high sky soaring in the atmosphere.

She flew upwards and dove down, twisting her 98 inched long body around with one half folded white wing in and the other with white feathers catching in currents of the air. Her tail feathers spread out widely. She flailed her opened wing and maneuvered it to twist her body back into a driving position but still flapping her 200 inches long wingspan steadily.

All of the drawn lightning attracted to my spear's crystal peak. Atmospheric electricity traveled and shocked around my lance violently. I made no hesitation to quickly run after Yoh with one of my simplest techniques. As my feet quickly paced the rocky dirt in invisible speed, I continuously teleported myself from side to side with each time appearing closer and closer to Yoh.

"She's not using any spirit control." Len acknowledged.

"Amidamaru! Into the sword!" Yoh held up his Harusame samurai sword glowing in ghostly streams as a shield with red patches outlined in black. It seemed to be the same design that was part of his spirit's shoulder armor. He held up his shamanic weapon to block me.

I smiled and teleported from out of his view. I left him blank and finally more focused. It was a shame he would never be able to find me. I had erased all capable of him being able to sense my whereabouts no matter how hard he tried. Besides, I wasn't using any furyoku to do this.

Yoh looked around unwittingly, never letting his guard down. His black pupils were shrunken small as blank saucers outlined black around the white orb.

Makinami came diving earthwards and came inches from hitting the solid ground. She stirred up a wind and charged at Yoh near ground level. She quickly clawed at his shield, stripping perfect holes of distant lines through it. Yoh thrashed around his sword and cut a white feather from Makinami's neck as she dodged.

I reappeared above him twenty-feet in the sky. I plummeted down with the point of my javelin drenched in electricity aiming at him directly. My crystal peak gleamed in flickers of bright light as I came down on him from beyond.

Yoh avoided the attack right in time; jumping out away from the ground that I instantly dug my spear into and scattered exploding rock particles while electricity penetrated the rigid flying earth viciously.

I leaped after him, pressed my spear's javelin on his defending sword. My feet were off the ground and rose up elegantly in the air (almost acrobatic-like) with straight balance as I continued weighing down my power against his blocking sword. I arched my legs forward over myself until my toes touched the ground behind Yoh. I retreated from him and was now behind him. I ducked as soon as his sword tried to come in contact with my head and spun my spear over. I aimed its javelin at Yoh's side, but he barely missed my incredible swift attack as all my spear did was tear through the side of his outfit.

He jumped out of sight to complete his avoid.

I reappeared in front of him again before he could complete the dodge. I scraped my spear's point against his cheek, leaving a bloody gash on his face and a huge impact to where it forced his saliva to flee from his mouth. But that's what made me freeze. I didn't see Yoh anymore, I saw Zeke instead…

"Master…?"

Zeke looked at me with horrible rage in eyes that were wide white saucers. I flinched as soon as he came back quickly and attacked me with his sword. I gasped and used offense for defense. Our weapons clashed with full force. The electricity from my weapon's impact caused a dent in gravity's air.

"…Master Zeke…? What are you doing…?"

His face turned wicked and evil. "You failed me, Laliya, now you will perish for it with all the other weak shamans!" he smiled insanely. "Say goodbye!"

Tears welled in my eyes with fear and dismay. He threw me back, making me back flip feet away.

"Laliya!"

I looked back up with my own eyes blank white.

It was…just Yoh. "You're acting paranoid and tired right about now. Let's take a break okay!"

I shook my head violently. "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO QUIT! I CAN'T GO BACK THERE!" My anger and sorrow stopped when I heard these words:

"……Amidamaru! Into the sword! Now into the antique!" a huge and thick sword's blade full of blazing light blue appeared in Yoh's grasp.

"A Double Medium?" I gasped once I saw him shrink the size of the huge blade. I knew what he was doing. The smaller of the weapon of the double medium, the more powerful.

I summoned Makinami in a crackling voice. "Makinami, Deluxe Unity!"

She shrieked and folded her wings into her body with her head tucked into her shoulder blades. Her body turned into a white orbit of light that floated towards me. I caressed the orbit with my fingers and felt my eyelashes rest on my cheeks as I quickly pecked my lips on the sphere of white light. The orb shuddered and sprinkled its diamond sparkles of light around my body. The rime sparkles traced out a pair of huge wings attached to my back. The white wings spread out heavenly behind me and towered over my own body size.

Yoh charged at me with his double medium shamanic weapon. He struck me with it, but I raised one of my wings and blocked his attack with no problem which made him fall back.

"Makinami Deluxe Spirit Control!" Another part of the white light orbit unified within my spear.

"What a minute!" Len demanded annoyingly again. "Since when can you do both techniques at once, trader!"

I sighed in irritation. "Makinami is able to invoke part her spiritual form to me in a physical link only, and the rest is the vigor from her remaining spirit that is given to me placed inside the shamanic weapon. That is why it is called Deluxe. It is superior and different compared to the original techniques. I mastered it when I was nine."

(A/N: Since this is my fanfic I own that technique, I hope (I missed out on some of the middle in the shaman king series :sobs:)

I charged at him and positioned my spear angrily.

"CELESTIAL SLASH!" Yoh yelled as his double medium sword slashed the air, creating a red streak mark that was headed straight for me.

Explosions erupted where I stood like I was hit by his attack.

I suddenly heard his friends' joyfulness.

All that cheering abruptly stopped once I appeared running out of the smoke fogs and towards Yoh with my pointed spear.

He gasped in disbelief. "But that was a direct hit!"

"Was that your best shot, Asakura? Then allow me to try mine—PARALYSIS BOLTS! " I rapped my spear's crystal peak across the solid earth, causing electricity to erupt the floor in an electrical wave, destroying yet dragging the earth with it and heading all for Yoh.

He just stood there as it came. He would never be able to escape the quick wrath.

The shock wave hit him directly and forced him to throw his head back and let loose his agonizing hollers. He squeezed his eyes tight and clenched both teeth and fists tightly. Little sparks travel around his body and the small rocks floating around him.

"Yoh!" some of his friends yelled.

I had to act fast now. The paralysis bolts only keep their grasp for two minutes.

I whispered my spirit's name. A shimmering light engulfed around the peaks of my crystal javelin. The trickles of light poured out of my crystal and onto the ground. The illumination soon grew brighter until it could become blinding.

I kicked off the ground and flapped the powerful wings hard as my body spiraled in the air with my spear aimed to Yoh. I charged him madly, finally I could defeat him.

As I saw one eye crack open, I could see the anguish clouding Yoh. I frowned at him deeply, but the frown went away in surprise.

_Master Zeke _

My eyes went wide at the sight of Yoh's body flashing off and on the image of a pained Zeke before me, one eye cracked and body quivering at the penetration.

I gasped and paused. _No…I can't. _

I dropped to my knees in torment and confusion. The clash of my spear and the ground went off beside me. I can not fight Yoh because of this "glitch" holding me back all thanks to **_him_**.

_Why? Why does he torture me like this? Why does he torture my soul to prevent me from doing what I must…what he wants? _

"CELESTIAL SLASH!"

I jerked my head up to see an incoming red strip of a slash mark getting closer and closer to me.

A tear ran down my cheek.

And that was it.

…I lost the shaman fight.

I sat up painfully in the clearing smoke in bruises and scars across my body. Something hot and thick trickled down the side of my mouth. I pressed my fingers into it and stared at the fluid smeared on the tip of my finger.

It was red.

I smirked.

It's been so long since I remember seeing my own blood pour from a beat scar. I wiped it off my mouth but just smeared it on the side of my face even more.

Wet and light liquid filled up my eyes. I hung my head low and listened to myself restrain sobs and the friends of Asakura Yoh cheering proudly again.

I could hear the steady footsteps getting closer to me. I didn't look up. I could feel the tears running down my face. Icy cold tears. Not hot and warm tears. I've never cried hot or warm tears like everyone else.

I bit my bottom lip roughly to hold back my crying.

"Laliya."

I cowered at my name spoken through the Asakura's voice. "I…I failed…" was all I could choke out. "…I failed Zeke…" I shut my eyes. "I failed everyone! I even failed me…he'll destroy me."

A warm hand rested on my shoulder. "If you knew Zeke would kill you, then why did you fight in the first place?"

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't see Zeke's face now. I heard more footsteps stop and stand beside Yoh. My lips parted to speak, but my voice was interrupted by the ever so irritating Len Tao.

"Why bother to ask her? She's just like his other followers; she sold her soul to him and joined him for power."

That wasn't true. "No…"

The remark made the land lifeless.

"I never sold my soul to him, and I didn't join him for any type of power…"

"In other words, you sold your heart on eBay to the wrong person because he accepted you into his world, am I right? Anna smirked. "That's really sad. I thought a person like you would be a bit smarter than that."

I still wouldn't look up. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know Zeke very well, do you?"

I huddled my shoulders closer to my head.

"Zeke doesn't care about you, all he cares about is power and becoming shaman king." She said with her hasty cold voice.

I didn't respond….

Yoh bent down face-level to me. "Laliya, I know you care about him more than anything, but don't you think a guy who wants to destroy all humans, my friends, all shamans that don't join him, doesn't care about you, and is basically insane is a wrong guy to pick to fall for? Why don't you just leave him for good? You can be free and live your own life."

"What life do I have left to live? I have no life!" I finally looked up at him. "And I can't leave him. When I'm next to him, I am free. Free from the sorrow and fear. It's warm again."

He shook his head. "He's controlling you."

"…What?"

"I can see it in your eyes. He's controlling you." He suddenly smiled. "You can always join us anyway."

"WHAT!" Trey, Len, Rio and Joco shouted.

Trey's eyes were wide and angry as he pointed a frustrated finger. "DUDE, ARE YOU CRAZY! SHE'LL KILL US ALL I JUST KNOW IT!"

Morty sweat dropped. "Why do you make it sound like she's the apocalypse…?"

I looked down at the dirt patterns on the ground. I looked back up to the sinister sky. I looked back at Yoh with worry in my lost ocean eyes. I smiled faintly. "I am sorry, but…I have to go back to him."

His smile was gone. "But won't he kill you if he knows you lost?"

"……I was wrong, Yoh. You are a good Asakura." I pried his hand off my shoulder and stood up weakly. I turned my back on him without another word.

I heard him stand up. "Laliya! Hang on!"

I turned around wearily, my eyes cloudy and dismal.

"Are you telling me you basically want to die?"

"It doesn't matter to me anymore…" I could feel the coldness cloud my body and mind. My blue eyes went blank blue. My voice slowly faded out with the wind with the next few words. "…Nothing matters anymore…I have to nothing to live for. He is my heir." I left him without anyone saying anything else. "…Nothing will ever matter anymor.

"Yoh!" I could hear Morty's pleading cries. "You can't just let her walk away like that! Do something!"

There was a longer pause.

"…Sorry, Morty. But looks like she really did sell her soul to Zeke. She sold everything to Zeke. We can't do anything for her."

I hung my head as I continued walking, Makinami perched on my shoulder and humming throaty screeches in her gullet. She lifted her huge wings and took flight into the air to guide me.

The more I walked the further away from them and the village I got.

I looked up into the deep shadowy sky in dismay and thought.

I can't bear this life anymore. I can't bear to live a worthless life. I am not afraid of death, yet I am afraid of death. The only reason I joined this tournament was to perhaps become a shaman queen to make the world peaceful. What's the point of it? Peace is the definition of a far off dream.

My eyes flattened.

_Master Zeke _

I continued walking towards the darkness of the cliffs and trees. My fingers slowly reached up to my chest as I pressed my cuffed hand against my heart. "Did I…really fall in love with you…? Can I really do that?" I uncovered my fingers and gazed into my palm. "That would mean…I'm still real again, and I'm not dead inside…" I looked back up at the dark heavens.

I felt the light hitting and glistening against my now blank blue orbs. I just stared off into the distance as I slowly set out to meet him.

(Here's one song that Laliya's thoughts would be on, and her feelings for Zeke (Hao). It's from the movie "Dance With Me," a salsa song, "You Are My Home.")

* * *

**_All of my life _**

**_I've been searching _**

**_For someone to find me _**

**_I have been looking _**

**_Waiting for your arms _**

**_To pull me _**

**_You took me _**

**_In from the cold _**

**_And out of the dark _**

**_You have taken me _**

**_Into your heart _**

**_You are my home _**

**_You are the one that I come to _**

**_You are the shelter I run to, to keep me safe from the cold _**

**_You are my home _**

**_You are the love that completes me _**

**_You are the touch that has freed me _**

**_I look in your eyes _**

**_And I know _**

**_You are my home _**

**_You were the light in the window _**

**_When I couldn't find my way _**

**_You led my heart to _**

**_Want them to place me _**

**_Here besides you _**

**_You are were I always will be _**

**_You are where I belong _**

**_I've been looking for you _**

**_For so long _**

**_You are my home _**

**_You are the one that I come to _**

**_You are the shelter I run to, to keep me safe from the cold _**

**_You are my home _**

**_You are the love that completes me _**

**_You are the touch that has freed Me _**

**_I look in your eyes _**

**_And I know _**

**_You are my home _**

**_And I'll never be alone _**

**_You are my home _**

**_You are the one that I come to _**

**_You are the shelter I run to, to keep me safe from the cold _**

**_You are my home _**

**_You are the love that completes me _**

**_You are the touch that has freed Me _**

**_I look in your eyes _**

**_And I know _**

**_You are my home _**

**_Baby, baby _**

**_Baby, you are my home _**

**_I look in your eyes _**

**_Te miro a los ojos _**

**_Y me hacse sentir _**

**_Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby _**

**_You are my home _**

**_You are my home _**

* * *

****

_Wow, I'm glad you all like this story, makes me happy to know I'm not writing down an idea for nothing! Lol, well, I thank you all for everything, and I'll come back later for the next chapter. Oh yeah, and sorry for making Laliya lose! (evil grin). And did I mention I'll perhaps be sending her through hell and **not** back? MUHAHAHAHA… (choke, cough) …crap I can never get that right! _


	7. Desolate Glaciers of My Soul

**_Desolate Glaciers of My Soul _**

_Thanks for all your reviews guys, but I'm gonna answer to **Andrea Nefisto**, but I may advise you all to read it if you didn't get this one part about Laliya seeing Hao in place of Yoh: _

**_LOLOLOL, okay, your review had me laughing for five minutes, and I've heard that Jun calls him 'Lenny' before, but I was uneasy about it because I felt like I was making fun of Ren. PERFECT. So I kept it. But lolololol, no gurl, lol, Hao wasn't trying to stop her from killing, it was because Yoh looked so much like Hao, she kept seeing Hao in place of him in her own scrambled up mind. And because she's so in love with Hao she can't do anything to Yoh without seeing her dear Hao's image in Yoh's place. You could say this is one of the bad sides of falling in love with Hao. So it's like he's torturing her heart this way. I might as well explain everything after the story too. But thanks for that review! And I'm glad you make it long! REVIEWERS SHOULD DO THAT MORE OFTEN AND I SPEAK FOR ALL AUTHORS, LOL! And yes, I have 'Dance With Me.' I love all the music in that movie! YEAH. _**

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

I couldn't look up. I found it hard to look up. My eyes were plastered to each weary step I took as I could hear the colliding thunder and lightning bolts hit across the clouds of the sky. Everything was still just so distant after my last and final match.

I walked into the trees and between cliffs. I didn't know where Master Zeke was. I couldn't sense him anymore. I couldn't sense anything anymore…

I abruptly felt Makinami's black hooked claws perch on my bare shoulder and her scattering feathers whip against my head. I turned to look up at her in worry. Even though she was sort of incapable of making any humane expressions, I could still see the sorrow in her large amber orbs.

I sighed inwardly and slowly found myself reaching near the top of cliff with forest trees in the back. No, there was no one here. I turned and faced the forest. Fear swept over me. My eyes went wide. My fingers automatically reached for the low ponytail on my shoulder and unraveled the pink tie. I let my hair fall inches from the ground down my back. He liked it down. Nevertheless, I stepped into the forest layers.

In the clearing of the trees, I finally looked up and paused. Now I know why I was so scared at first. I swallowed the large clump of fright stuck in my throat and dared not to step any further. Thunder stopped flashing…

I bowed halfway, my hair strands sliding off my shoulder. "Master Zeke…"

No response whatsoever.

I looked up again, just seeing the back of his long silky brunette hair as before. I wanted to let tears pour from my eyes. But I couldn't cry in front of him.

I bit my bottom lip, closing my eyes and murmuring, "…I hate you…"

That didn't even get his attention, but I went on.

"I hate you for what you did to me. You cursed me to this…"

"…My dear, Laliya."

The tears set under my eyes didn't fall when I heard that deep voice of his speak. I felt tingly in absolute astonishment yet uneasiness just at the sound of hearing his voice. In other words, I was melting inside…

"Is hatred really what you feel towards me?" He said like he knew something.

He stared at me from the corner of his eye. In these dark shadows of the black clouds, his eyes were pitch black orbs and nothing else. But there was a gentle light glowing in his eye that gleamed just like a brilliant star in the pitch black night.

My chest inflated, and soon deflated as my exhaling breath became warm and tingly through my entire body. I shook my head swiftly, hair tossing in the opposite direction. "I hate you because…I..." _love you…_

"Don't say anything else." He stopped me abruptly. "I already heard your reasons."

Watery feeling hit against my outer eyes. "Zeke…" I took a step. I just wanted to run to him and hug and never let go.

"You didn't win, did you?" he was displeased.

**…...**

"You deliberately lost."

"No I didn't!" I had spoken against him, so I held my arm tight to hush myself. "…It's just that…I kept seeing you in place of Yoh…that I…held back."

After the pause, he just began walking off silently to leave me there.

"Where are you going? You're supposed to do away with me like you do everyone else that fails you!"

I heard Opacho land on the branch of a high tree to make sure we weren't aware of her.

"Aren't you going to kill me? They said you would!"

He stopped. "…You wouldn't suffer if I did. It would be more painful if I just left you alone in this twisted universe wouldn't it be? You want to die, so what's the fun in fulfilling your wish?"

I couldn't believe his words, sounding so uncaring and cruel, so evil.

Without hesitation, I ran forward as he told me don't ever come back here again.

I didn't stop running though. I quickly latched onto his back with my arms tightly gripping around his upper body and the side of my face buried beneath the back of his soft poncho.

"…I won't run away…" I held onto him tighter. "I don't want to go away from you, Zeke. I don't want to leave…" My ocean blue eye was the only eye visible from my face hugging his back. "I don't want to live in this world alone." I whispered ever so lowly. "The stars that night told me everything. You told me everything. And you're right. I did fall. But I wish everything down here was like the starry sky that night. Everything is so beautiful and light up there, but everything is so horrid and dark down here. It's cruel because it is always so cold and evil here."

I know he knew. He experienced it, and so did I.

"If I'm going to run away from all that pain…I'd want to run away with you. I don't want to be up there with the stars anymore. I want to make you smile, I want to make you feel like there's nothing you have to worry about, nothing to fear, nothing to make you sad. I want to take away all your pain…I want to make you happy. Zeke Asakura…I just want to be with you…" my voice was sincere and loving with every word I spoke in gentle whispers.

He didn't say anything for a long time.

I couldn't take his silence any longer. I stood in front of him and lookeddeeply intohis eyes. I almost broke in two when I saw that look in his eyes.

They were flat and staring down, both the color of white empty saucers with small black pupils and off into a remote dimension not part of this world, for he was captivated in his own disrupted mind. His mouth was a distant line, his brown hair strands fell over one eye. I could see the pain, the ache, the sadness, the remorse, in his face. I just wanted to take it all away...

"…Zeke…?" I reached my hand to him, but I suddenly was afraid to even touch him.

He was so superior to me, I was scared to even lay a finger on such a superb god.

I hesitantly rested my hand on his chest and gazed up into his white orbs.

I wanted to say something, something deep and from my heart, but I couldn't get my emotions fixed to say it. I slowly rested my head against his chest, but the moment my head and his torso came in contact, he suddenly shoved me away.

"Get out of my sight." He walked right by me without even caring.

"Why won't you let me stay with you? What are you so afraid of?"

"What makes you think I care about you?" he said crudely yet in a cunning voice. "All I wanted you for was the sake of your power, your ability, I didn't give a care about you and your heart or your weak soul. You were corrupted when I found you, blinded by sadness and depression. You were confused and intrigued in me, and what an advantage it was I had in keeping you as long as I needed."

I shook my head violently with my tears flying. "What are you saying…?"

Finally he turned to look at me, chuckling evilly. "You don't get it, do you? I used you, Laliya."

A single tear stained my cheek as my eyes went completely wide in utter shock…

He slowly approached me with a devious smirk. His finger tilted my chin up to stare into his sinister now white saucer eyes. "What? Did you really think I cared about you? That I loved you of some sort? Don't make me laugh, weakling." He moved closer to my face, smiling innocently. "You meant nothing more than a power plant for Yoh. I just needed you to make him stronger, so he can join me. You are a good shaman, but your heart and soul are both fragile and are very easy to manipulate." His hand ran down the side of my face, making the tear finally fall down my cheek. "You were nothing to me, and you fell in love without knowing the strings attached anyway." He sharply removed his finger from my chin.

He turned his back to me, with one last wicked glance. "I hope you live a long life of pain and misery, dear Laliya." He began walking towards the tall trees.

Opacho quickly landed down a few feet in front me with horrified eyes. She took a step towards me.

"Opacho!"

She flinched at his voice but did not turn around to Zeke.

"Leave her alone." He warned while he continued walking.

Opacho just continued staring at me with horror and sadness in her big eyes.

"Opacho! Come."

She obediently ran after Zeke, glancing back at me. They both disappeared into the forest.

Time froze.

Life froze.

My heart froze.

My soul froze.

My mind froze.

Everything froze into a sculpture of ice.

The once very vague light within my eyes diminished. My pupil became large and wide until my entire eyes were consumed in deep dark, empty blue…

(A/N: I really wanted to put the song, "Bring Me to Life" in here, but I've used that song too much in my stories (or was going to) and so I'll put the Evanescence song, "Going Under" instead.)

* * *

**_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _**

**_Fifty thousand tears I've cried _**

* * *

I walked lifelessly across the canyon surfaces, hearing the lightning clash with thunder and winds…

* * *

**_Screaming, Deceiving, and bleeding for you _**

****

And you still won't hear me...

****

(Going under)

* * *

The sky became darker and stormier than ever. The lightning struck at me, almost hitting my feet and face sharply. I didn't care. I had drowned out all the sounds around me. It really didn't matter anymore.

I wished he had just killed me…

He's tortured and played with my heart this entire time and I was in a fantasy. A blind fantasy.

* * *

**_Don't want your hand this time _**

**_I'll save myself _**

****

Maybe I'll wake up for once

* * *

A single icy tear rolled down my cheek. _He used me… _

This entire time…he deceived me. He made my life even worse, and to think I had already sunken low enough…

* * *

**_Now tormented daily, defeated by you _**

****

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

* * *

The white lightning with all its might tried to strike me at the core. I ignored and I never blinked. My empty lifeless eyes were just kept wide open like I was some type of robot or phantom that had sunken into the bottom depths of this earth. This cruel earth…no one cares for me at all. I'll never live again…

* * *

**_I...dive...again... _**

**_I'm going under (going under) _**

**_Drowning you (drowning you) _**

****

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

* * *

I have been drowning in his plot the whole time. Drowning in his eyes, thinking he cared about me, thinking he loved me, feeling my heart afloat and breaking through the surface of the large ice glaciers.

He is fire.

I am ice.

He intentionally melted me and intentionally froze me again.

* * *

**_I've got to break through _**

****

I'm going under

* * *

These warnings and hinting thoughts ran through my mind…but it confused me:

_He's noticed the way I feel bizarre in my heart when he's always around? _

_"Forget everything that happened tonight." _

_"W-Why?"_

_"You can't keep it there, you wouldn't want to."_

_"Is it bad to keep treasured memories here?" _

_"Sometimes, yes. Just forget them, you don't want them so close. What happened meant nothing, understand?"_

Lightning bolts and dismal clouds reflected against my eyes.

* * *

**_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies _**

****

So I don't know what's real and what's lies

* * *

I remembered what the real kind-hearted Asakura said, and all his friends:

_"Zeke Asakura? Yeah he's an extremely powerful shaman who's tried to gather strong shamans in his group and kill the ones who are weak." _

_"Well, of course he deserves to die for it! He's insane!" _

_"Zeke, kind! What on earth makes you think that insane psycho is kind!" _

_"In other words, you sold your heart on eBay to the wrong person because he accepted you into his world, am I right? That's really sad. I thought a person like you would be a bit smarter than that." _

_"Zeke doesn't care about you, all he cares about is power and becoming shaman king." _

_"…But don't you think a guy who wants to destroy all humans, my friends, all shamans that don't join him, doesn't care about you, and is basically insane is a wrong guy to pick to fall for?" _

_"What life do I have left to live? I have no life! And I can't leave him. When I'm next to him, I am free. Free from the sorrow and fear. It's warm again." _

_"He's controlling you." _

_"…What?" _

_"I can see it in your eyes. He's controlling you." _

_"Are you telling me you basically want to die?" _

_"…Sorry, Morty. But looks like she really did sell her soul to Zeke. She sold everything to Zeke. We can't do anything for her." _

* * *

**_Always confusing the thoughts in my head _**

****

So I can't trust myself anymore

* * *

I couldn't pinpoint anything. But all this clarified the facts. It was just manipulating love. His manipulating love. _A sinner's manipulating love_…

So now, I am back plummeting into the bottom of the sea of ice…

I rubbed my arms repeatedly as a fog of white breath escaped my lips.

It's…so cold down there, so cold, my soul is freezing….

I need his fire again…But can I have it?

Can I have his fiery heart, his fiery soul, his care, his love?

Even if it was all unreal?

I wouldn't mind having the artificial...

* * *

**_I...dive...again... _**

**_I'm going under (going under) _**

****

Drowning you (drowning you)

* * *

I was blind. All I could see was ice before me. I was trapped behind this wall of ice under freezing water myself.

The sea of eternal ice.

I touched the ice with my finger tips, feeling a stinging coldness sweep through me. My body was pale blue. I couldn't feel water running through my lungs, just coldness. I pounded the ice once, it all scattered like glass instead of ice itself.

* * *

**_I'm falling forever (falling forever) _**

****

I've got to break through

* * *

I had been trapped inside my own mind for that short moment. I looked around with my eyes still dilated and empty. I found myself on the ledge of a rock right in the center of rushing water. My eyes looked down. There was a drop, a waterfall. A very steep waterfall falling off this steep canyon's edge and into the water below.

Oh yes, I remember why I came here.

I leaned over the edge of the rigid boulder, still standing of course.

This is what you did to me, Zeke Asakura.

You killed me first…

* * *

**_...So go on and scream _**

**_Scream at me _**

**I'm so far away **

* * *

I can't keep submerging myself into the sea of cold ice and water. I can't sink to the bottom anymore. I can't live like this anymore. It's all his fault now.

I ignored Makinami's warning screeches.

* * *

**_I won't be broken again _**

_**I've got to breathe...**_

_**I can't keep going under**_

_**

* * *

**_

I leaned over as far enough to make me fall from the boulder completely. I could feel cool water and rushing air sweeping against my skin as I fell with the waterfall. I could hear Makinami's calls as she dove down after me.

* * *

**_I...dive...again... _**

* * *

I felt my light body hit the water hard. I stared down at the small fish squirming and spreadingthrough the water and the deep trench bottom. My aquamarine hair brushed against my entire body, wavering in the deep waters in a thousand scattered strands.

* * *

**_I'm going under (going under)_**

* * *

Air bubbles gurgled out of my slightly opened mouth. I was getting dizzy…

I thought about him again…

The images passed my mind of his charming smile.

I don't know if my heart was either beating fast because it was getting ready to beat its last pump, or the fact that I was thinking of Zeke's beautiful face in my mind. His happy or gentle smile, his handsome face, his breath-taking dark, dark brown eyes, his silky chocolate brown and sleek auburn hair, his sweet scent, his admirable heart, his still spark of purity soul…I breathed in the water relaxingly.

Such drowning memories…of you, Zeke…and yet…even though I'm drowning here in my heart…I still think of you.

* * *

**_Drowning you (drowning you) _**

**_I'm falling forever (falling forever) _**

****

I've got to break through

* * *

The light streams beneath the sea waters were becoming blurry in my vision. I felt warmth against my skin, it felt like _him_. Was he pulling me out of my death? Or was it just the vague rays of the sun?

* * *

**_I'm going under (going under) _**

**_  
Going under (drowning you) _**

**_  
I'm going under _**

**_(End of song) _**

* * *

I guess…I'll always love that one Asakura, but I'll never know why. The water overwhelmed the oxygen in my lungs. It won't matter anymore… Nothing will matter anymore. I close my eyes, and feel my tears catch afloat on the water's current… 

**END OF P.O.V. **

Zeke's dark eyes turned into the fearful and disturbed white saucers once again. He had been walking along the other side of the high cliffs to join his clan of followers. He suddenlypaused and became dead silent.

"Zeke?" Opacho asked, trying to catch up to him. "Why'd you stop…? Is something wrong? Is it Yoh?"

He turned his attention to the other side of the mountains and canyons. All the storm clouds and lightning drew to that one specific area only. He closed his eyes and dismissed the invalid feeling in the atmosphere. He continued to walk along his original path. "It was nothing." He smiled, assuring the 4-year-old Opacho who followed him with worry.

_I think he's hiding something..._ Opacho furrowed her eyebrows.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Don't worry it's not over yet. Nope, not yet, definitely not yet. Yeah Usually Hao (Zeke) would kill the ones who are useless to him, but I had a little something up my sleeve. Well, now if anyone doesn't get something in any part of this chapter, just tell me, but don't make it a flame, KAY? I'll answer your question. If you flame me, don't worry you won't be here anymore. (fake innocent smile) _

_Hao (Zeke): (clasps hands together and gets on knees) Marry me! _

_Me: O.O Okay I hope you liked it! I think I explained my love and understanding for Zeke vaguely clear enough through Laliya (smile). _


	8. The Sanity of Insanity

**_The Sanity of Insanity_**

_Sorry I haven't written in long time, but this chapter may be the reason. I hope you come prepared cuz this chapter is very long! But hey, you guys wanted to read more, riiiiight? Okay, I'm not really allowed to answer to the reviewers anymore because it's now banned I suppose. And I'm not tryna' get deleted. But since there were only two questions, I can answer just like this. __No, Laliya does not drown and Hao (Zeke) and Laliya may end up together if a certain someone doesn't snatch her first…or if Zeke has reasoned. __Lol, most of you picked Yoh or Hao. Hm, you really think it'll be Yoh-donno or Hao-sama? Well we'll see in this chapter. __Thanks for reviewing, enjoy my long piece of work that took me forever: _

**_"People who have no hopes or feel no self-purpose to their own soul can be easily manipulated." _**

**_"Love yourself first before you love someone else or you shall regret it for the moral years of your life." _**

_The trees' trunks and barks were the color of enchanting gold honey under the afternoon sunset. Every bush, tree, plant, had their leaves drenched in the color of soothing gold. The bullion lights of the treasury sun left fragments of its rays on the bottom of the forest floors and against tree trunks. _

_A turquoise-haired girl walked through the clearing path of the forest that now looked somewhat of a jungle. _

_This path looked as if the trees had slowly dragged themselves up against the sides of the corridor to make a clear passage into their world for anyone welcome, leaving bare roots behind its sluggish trail. _

_Her eyes kept low and gazing down at the dirt before her as she walked aimlessly. She looked up vaguely at the trees that reached the high sky, intertwining their trunks or twisting their body lengths as they held up their branches to capture the clouds above them. Millions of golden butterflies fluttered in their place among, beneath, and around the forest. Rainbow kite-tailed birds flocked to the trees. The trees were the dominant mass of this enchanting place, the protectors and the life here. _

_She looked ahead of her. She saw a sight that would forever make her heart beat rapidly and make her feel weak yet strong all at once. And it was the most beautiful sight of all. It was what perfected the mystical essence and enchantment of this place. It was beyond the beauty of this place. It was beyond the beauty of anything. _

_There in the arms of the tree trunk's roots sat the scenic god with his arms holding the back of his head as he lied on the forest background. The long brunette strands of hair rested peacefully in swirls on the golden grass beneath him. His head of hair and long two-pieced bangs that rested on his torso were marked with streaks of auburn light. The white slit turtle neck of his white poncho didn't block the wonders of his gentle smile. Incredibly dark shaded brown eyes gazed up at the golden trees and slow butterflies. _

_She paused and lifted her hand to her pumping heart. _

_In a moment's notice she was sitting beside him, her too staring up at the souls of the tall forest. This was his special place he'd come to in order to relax and get away from it all. This place was known for its songs. If you were to relax in the winds, feel your soul depart and become one with it all, you could hear life sing it's songs to you here. He'd stare and listen to the wonders of something that could never match his own hidden wonders. _

_They both said nothing and listened to the music of the scenery beyond them. _

_It was almost like soothing Sahara music in the backgrounds of the trees, or a soothing India voice singing with the invisible fingers stroking soft invisible piano keys. Either this or it was all playing in their heads. _

_"…Do…you always come here when it's this beautiful…?" the girl broke the silence between words. _

_He still didn't say a word. His smile was still plastered on his face. _

_The girl looked to the sky on her right. "Because…it was never this beautiful before…" her flattened ocean eyes felt the light dance against her orbs. _

_His eyes softened lightly. "…Why have you come here?" _

_She still didn't look upon him. "I…just wanted to see you." She gazed into the honey-colored air soothingly. "I love this place. You can always feel the trees sing to you." _

_They both continued to gaze into this rare paradise that could ease even the most heartless and cold person into relaxing warmth. _

_The girl stroked the earth with her fingers lightly as she never released her gaze on the forest. "I wish…" her eyes fell again. "I wish I could find a good human for you…and maybe…just maybe you could see something you've never witnessed before. Maybe…we could see something we've never witnessed before when it came to **them**." Her sapphire/emerald orb gently stared down on him from the corner of her eye. _

_His smile was gone. He could've protested sternly, but he didn't. _

_She looked back up to the golden sky and nature… _

_"…Zeke…" the empty girl softly whispered his name. "If I asked you to, would you open yourself up to me?" _

_Finally his divine eyes darted over to her. "What are you talking about?" _

_Her uniquely alluring eyes flattened once more. "People think bad about you. They…always think you're an inhuman thing that is heartless, full of hatred, and immorality. They think you're insane." _

_He turned on his side to where his back faced her with his long hair tracing paths in the grass. He rested the side of his head in his palm. "And so what if they are right? I am not human after all. They pollute the earth and are vile things. I am not—" _

_"You're wrong. You have a heart, you have feelings. If you have feelings, emotions, a heart, you are human." _

_Zeke did nothing but continue to stare what was ahead of him, which was mostly the sides of tree trunks and every detail of nature. He could've said something, something to shut her in her place. There was nothing he could hate more than being placed in the same status or class as one of them. And yet…he didn't say anything. _

_"You have a good side. They are wrong about you. Your life was crucial, it could drive anyone crazy. You are gifted. You can sense others' emotions and thoughts. I know why you became crazed…you're telling me all the time. Your soul tells me all the time. Your empathy was so strong back then, you could feel emotional pain in the spirits you came across. At times you could feel the emotional agony of the entire world throbbing in your mind. It was so traumatizing, speaking and hearing the frequent spirits' pain or hatred frantically, you couldn't take it anymore and fell into the abyss of insanity." She was reading his soul vividly like an open book showing her the words to a heart breaking story. _

_The whole while through Zeke had a shocked look on his face; orbs the color of clear empty saucers. But it faded away quickly and turned into soundless and undecipherable sadness. His face for the moment was unreadable only because he looked so solemn and careless of it, but if you stared long enough, you could see the pain in his eyes running through his mind. _

_"You have a good side. I know you do." She looked at his back. She rested herself on the floor of the forest next to him, and just stared at his back. "…They just can't see it…" _

_She longed to touch him. Feel the silky sleekness of his amazing hair, feel the gentle and boldness of his arms around her, and feel the soft smoothness of his skin. But she couldn't. She could never. _

_An amusing smirk played on his lips along with a humored, "hmph." _

_The enchanting gold winged butterflies created a delicate swarm throughout the trees. Everything was silent but the music of the beautiful void. _

* * *

_Shiki no Uta (Songs of Four Seasons) –MINMI _

**_Dawn comes, and we part ways once again. _**

**_My dreams becoming distant apparitions.  
I turn to the warm wind for help, the wind I felt every time you held me...  
As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels _**

**_Spring is announced when the wild plants break out in a dance.  
Summer comes to Uji, and in the fields are patterns of grass set out to dry  
The autumn moon rises, let's celebrate its fullness.  
Winter passes by, and I count off all the days and months again _**

**_I can still see the too-distant blue sky when I close my eyes. _**

**_It was so warm.  
As I reminisce, I take your hand as I pluck the flowers and sing (there is no clue.)  
Within the memories that are now coming back to me.  
I'm setting out to find my way back to you. _**

**_Spring is announced when the mountain leaves break out in a dance.  
Summer comes to Uji, and in the fields are patterns of grass set out to dry  
The autumn moon rises, lets celebrate its fullness.  
Winter passes by, and I count off all the days and months again. _**

**_Dawn comes, and we part ways once again. _**

**_My dreams becoming distant apparitions.  
I turn to the warm wind for help, the wind I felt every time you held me...  
As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels _**

My eyes unwillingly fluttered open. I could feel the coldness of two single tear droplets pasted on the side of my eye.

_Was that…a dream of the past? _

Everything seemed so distant, clouded, and nauseas. I could still feel the water inside of my body that made me feel weary and sick to abdomen.

I blinked the tears away that clung to my eyelashes and moaned in drowsiness.

I looked up wearily and saw **_him_**, his gentle and caring face hovering over mine. First he gave me a look of surprise, and then suddenly it turned to happiness.

"So you're finally awake." His silky brown bangs fell into his heart-stopping eyes as he smiled lightly.

I smiled in weak joy. "…Zeke…" I whispered, but not very hearable. I closed my eyes in peace for a second, cherishing the spellbound moment.

I open my eyes, my vision soon clear. No…it wasn't you after all, Zeke.

…It was a boy who had short, messy yet exotically spiky brown hair. His eyes were a sparkling light of the bluest sea and amazing. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves and the pants to match it. His appearance didn't look like an average being's clothes. He almost looked like he was part of a tribe or village.

"I'm glad you're awake! We were really worried about you." The boy smiled with his eyes lifted closed in happiness.

I flinched again as I felt his energy. He was a human. I became scared. I backed up a bit. "Wh-Who are you?"

His smile went away and he just blinked at me. "Oh, my name's Kokuru." His voice was very kind, but I was still scared.

I weakly sat up properly and looked around in confusion. I was in a tent, lying on a soft simple bed sleeping in the boundaries of my own hair strands.

_I'm not supposed to be here…I am supposed to be dead. Why aren't I dead? _

I suddenly became sorrowful. I wanted to die…why am I not dead?

A girl caught my sight. She was small and hiding behind the entrance of the tent's cloth. Her eyes were a worried blue and her hair was long brown. She flinched and gasped when I saw her and fled quickly.

"Don't mind her, that's just my annoying little sister. She can see ghost. My dad hates her for it. And my sister hates herself for it. My mother was a shaman, but she died a long time ago. Dad hates all shamans now and that's probably why he hates my sister for reminding him of my mom." Kokuru carefully sat on the end of the bed, folding his legs Indian style. "…You don't talk much do you?"

I shook my head with my eyes shot open wide still in fear.

"You know, you've been unconscious for five days, we thought you'd never wake up." He took my wrist in his hand, checking temperature.

I turned a bright red at the hot warmth flowing from his body into my wrist. To be touched by a human...

"Hmm…" he gave me worried eyes and a pitiful smile. "You're still freezing. You've been cold ever since you got here, maybe it's because of the river. Why don't you stay under the covers a bit longer and you'll warm up."

I nodded shyly. "...Did you save me, Kokuru?" _If he saved me, then I am now convinced there are many good humans in the world. _

He blinked again with his mouth in a small line. "No, not me. It was another boy that brought you here. I forgot his name though."

My eyes widened. "…Another…boy?" _Could it have been Zeke? But if it was, he wouldn't have brought me here amongst humans_.

"Yeah." Kokuru looked up in thought. "He wore a long white poncho and—"

"Zeke!" I shouted in shock and gripped the covers tighter. "…Did he have long hair of dark brown, the darkest eyes of the blackness, and baggy maroon pants!?" I could've almost cried to know Zeke saved me. If it was Zeke…then I would know that I'm in love with the Asakura.

"No, he didn't look anything like that." Kokuru answered, which shocked me. "He has messy brown hair though, and his eyes were shady gray. I couldn't really tell - they changed colors in different light. He said his name was…"

This…was not what I expected. "…Nichrome?"

"Yeah, yeah that's it!" He grinned cheerfully. "Nichrome! That's his name. He said the river dragged you to its banks like a dead discarded animal. In a hurry he took you to the closet village which was my village of course. He didn't stay here though. He'd come here once and awhile just to check up on you, asking us the news on how you were doing. After that, he'd sit here in this tent alone and talk to you, or did a little in trying to take care of you and make you comfortable. He'd leave then, he never stayed here for too long."

I blinked at what he was saying. _Nichrome did that for me…? For the second time…? He looked after my well-being? And this time without the permission of Zeke… _

"It took him four days for us to persuade him to tell us his name. He wasn't very talkative when we asked him some questions, sometimes irritated, but was really devoted on making sure you were okay more than anything. He was really worried about you ya' know. Wouldn't take those lifeless gray eyes off you." Kokuru smiled greater. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

I couldn't help but blush at that comment. "N-no!" I lowered my head, my eyes still looking up at Kokuru nervously. "We're not together! He is just a person I know."

Kokuru's smile sadened. His oceanic eyes gleamed as they met mine for a long time. "So he's not your boyfriend?" he inched closer to me, his melancholy heavier.

"No…Nichrome doesn't feel this way towards me."

His eyes softened even more as he inched again. "Is there someone that has a special place in your heart at all? Someone that you love?"

My heart whimpered…

A flashback of Zeke's insane face on top of his fire spirit behind his blazing flames on that day the X-Laws attacked pierced deep within my mind…

_I was betrayed…and still…I had fallen so deep in love. _

"Hey, are the lights on in there?" Kokuru suddenly interrupted my thoughts, knocking on my skull.

My cheeks turned red as his innocent face reminded me of Zeke. I jumped at the feeling of his hand coming in contact with my forehead.

"Your face is red, and you don't have a fever." He took his hand back.

"I-I'm fine…"

Kokuru raised his eyebrow, not convinced. "If you say so." He leaned back into me, our faces just inches away, noses inches apart. Our lips could've met if he inched any closer. His eyes were bright yet full of lifelessness and had drowned my soul into those blue pools. "So tell me, do you have a special someone that you have feelings for?"

I shook my head. "No…I do not feel for anyone."

He almost looked at me in disbelief. "Really? You don't love anyone at all?"

"…I've never known what love is…" It was true now. The love I felt for Zeke was manipulated. It was not real anymore. Was it even love?

Kokuru's hand slowly reached up to the side of my face. "That's strange...you seem so weakened by..." He hesitated to touch my hair. He gazed back into my eyes with fear and worry.

I looked at him in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry!" he blushed as he pulled away. "I didn't mean to…I…you see…"

I laughed slightly. "You don't have to apologize. It's alright."

He blinked widely, his eyes gleaming, his cheeks still flushed. "Your laughter...it's weak too..." He suddenly smiled to cover up his mumble. "So what's your name anyway? That Nichrome guy never told us your name."

"My name is Laliya."

Kokuru's smile spread wider. "Well, Laliya, I'm guessing you'd want to see Nichrome, am I right?"

My own eyes dazzled as I clutched the sheets. "Yes, I have to thank him for everything he's done for me! Is he here now?"

Kokuru got off the bed and pointed to the exit of the tent. "Yeah, he's right outside."

I lifted my legs from under the covers and landed my feet on the base of the tent. I stood up uneasily, but couldn't stand up right. I was at the point to where I was going to plop back down on the bed, until Kokuru caught me in his arms swiftly.

"Careful, Laliya." He smiled kindly. "You're still a bit unstable after what happened to you and all. Are you sure you're up to walking?"

I clutched his shirt tightly so I wouldn't feel the weight of my body shift downwards. "Yes, I have to see Nichrome before he leaves again. I can not spare another day to go by if I don't see him now."

Kokuru raised an arched eyebrow and blinked. "Are you sure you two aren't a couple?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

He offered to walk me out of the tent, but I kindly declined. He hesitated to let me go, but finally let me continue to use my feet steadily. I hadn't been on the ground in five days, and I was still very weary.

Once I reached outside, I didn't see Nichrome anywhere at all. My happiness lowered. I sat down on the grassy hill and looked up at the clouds passing through the day silently.

_"You have a good side. I know you do…They just can't see it…" _

My eyes fell low. _Does Zeke really I have a good side? _

The wind brushed up against my bangs. _…Why am I still thinking about_ _him? _

My spirit eagle interrupted my thoughts. She made sure to give me a loud echoing screech directly and purposely inside my eardrum before taking flight off my shoulder and soaring into the direction a bit to the right of the hill. I looked to where she had flown off to in anger but saw Nichrome standing feet away with his back turned to me. His chin was lifted as I realized he was staring up at the sky aimlessly. I wasn't angry anymore.

I slowly and unsurely ran towards him, stopping quickly feet away from him. A smile forced on my lips. I was happy. "…You've saved me twice already."

He twitched at my voice and turned around in surprise, but still frowning the death frown that had such a piercing grave gaze. For the first time I've seen, his dim and lightless gray (A/N: I can't tell what color his eyes are sometimes!) eyes flashed a visible gleam of glee. He didn't frown anymore when he saw me. He smiled at me. Happily.

"You're alright," He rushed over to me and stood in front of me awfully close. When he realized the sweet look I had in my eyes, he paused and stood upright like he always did and pretended not to be so elated anymore.

His gray orbs looked at the dirt beneath us. "Hmph, I knew you'd awake eventually." He said uncaringly.

I stepped closer to him. He gave me a look of scared/shocked perplexity. I clasped my hands together. "You saved me…it seems like, there was only one person on the face of this earth that cares about me…"

Nichrome furrowed his eyebrows in more confusion.

Without even thinking, I immediately threw my arms around his neck and hugged him so tightly there were no gaps between us. I closed my eyes and hugged him closer. "Nick….I didn't think that anyone could save me…from myself. I thought I'd die in this cold world under glaciers of steely ice. I thought I'd never be warm again."

I rested my head against his chest now and sighed. I felt him jump and I could even hear and literally feel his heart beating out of his chest. It surprised me. _Did I really have this affect over someone like him?_

I looked up at him with caring eyes.

His own were slightly wide as they gazed back into mine. His lips were a parted line.

I pressed my hand against his chest, seeing his eyes fully widen. "You should calm your heart, it'll pump all its energy out of you." I giggled and flicked his nose lightly. "You bedazzle me, Nick. You really do…" I stepped away from him.

Nichrome blinked at me with pink grazing his cheeks. He shook it off violently and glared at me. "Hey! Wait a minute, I thought I said not to call me 'Nick!' My name is 'Nichrome' got it?"

I smiled at him sweetly. "Can I kiss you again?"

His cheeks turned red this time. "Wh-What! No!"

"But I have to thank you somehow." My eyes dazzled with the moist emotion. "…After all…you took the time to heal me, didn't you?"

His cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he frowned with his eyebrows twitching. "Yeah, well, that hug was enough!" he looked away, still blushing.

I stepped even closer to him, gazing deeply into the dead shaded green/gray orbs of his. "Do I really make you feel this way?"

He winced and looked at me with eyes full of life. "…Feel what way…?"

I've never noticed before, how mysterious yet in a way wonderful he was. "Every time I'm close to you, your cheeks turn pink or red. Sometimes you even stutter. Do I make you feel any way…?"

He frowned at me again, but I could tell by the red in his face that his cheeks were burning badly. "You don't make me feel any way." He turned away again. "…Just like some numskull moron…" he mumbled, trying to make sure I didn't hear.

I blinked at this. _What was I thinking? Of course he doesn't feel that way for me. I didn't spend as much time with him like I did Zeke. And this is Nichrome might I remind myself. He wouldn't fall easily. _

And I just now noticed that when I was around him, I was always so playful and happy. When I was around Zeke, I was flustered and breathless. But the memories of Zeke will never count…not anymore.

I couldn't hold back the stinging wet tear that danced down my cheek. _Zeke_ "…He tricked me…" I whispered to Nichrome.

He looked to me, yet he didn't ask who I spoke of.

My eyes wanted so bad to let all the tears have an out burst of tear races down my face as my eyes struggled to stay strong. "…Zeke…he was controlling me…"

His creased eyebrows lightened up.

"I fell for him…but I fell into something else to." I clutched my stomach and shut my eyes, tossing my tears away. Pain. "Now I'm even more ripped apart down the core than I was before!" I paused for a while and looked up at him. "….Why did you have to save me…Nichrome…?" I asked in a cracking voice.

He didn't answer me.

"Why on earth did you bring me back? Now I'm back here in this world of hurt! I appreciated the fact that you even cared to save me, but you brought me back to hell—"

"Wha...where the hell'd your head go just now?!" he warned angrily. "Second of all, I was trying to help yo—"

"I _WANTED _TO DIE, NICHROME!"

He quickly shut up and widened his eyes.

"And it's all your fault I'm still here! It's your fault I'm not dead like I'm supposed to be! You should've left me there and let the beasts drag me away or thrown me back into the river!" My knees trembled. "…I don't deserve to live anymore! I have no point in living anymore! There's nothing _for_ me to live anymore…! What would be the point of it when there is no true purpose for me to even be here…? Who would miss me? Who would care if I just got up and died one day…!" Tears finally did rush down my face as I held my head with my eyes squeezed shut. "Every day of my life is the constant reminder of what he did to me! How could I fall for such a crazed devil full of hatred and poison! I can't get him out of my head! He's driven me insane! …I just wanted to die…I can't take it here anymore…I can't walk around, smiling like everything is fine when it's not. I hate this place! I'd rather be in the underworld with all the demons just like everyone said I should be!" Now…I was letting the passion of my past control my will.

I know…I know anyone would think right now, 'She should be slapped to knock the sense into her' or 'get a hold of yourself' perhaps because my mood had changed so immediate and abruptly. They may even think I'm crazy. A slap, an insult, it wouldn't do anything to make me 'get a hold of myself.' The pain would fade in an instant, almost like being somewhat pinched rather hard, but this feeling, it'll never get it out of my system. How can I get a hold of something that has been in my life every since I was born? This feeling, burden, curse, _is_ my life. I know nothing else. And Zeke just made it worse. He played me like a harp, and plucked my strings, leaving me broken forever. Who would give me new strings? He froze me under the sea of glaciers…and this time, he froze me completely numb and left me sunken into the darkest depths of the sea.

No one would ever reach that low down into the ice sea and touch my fingers to bring me back to the surface. No one can 'get a hold of me.' No one would want to risk it. They would forget me. My world is cold and icy. No one wants to touch frozen and freezing fingers, would they?

No one can tell me to 'snap out of it' when it's not just some nightmare I can snap out of, because it's not a nightmare! It's a reality! I can never snap out of a reality because it's what I live in! …I can't run away from it…

This pain…is forever eternal…

A curse is a curse, and a cruse can not be broken…or can it…?

I hung my head with tears pouring like rain drizzling earthwards. "…I'm worthless now…I don't belong here anymore…"

Nichrome stepped closer to me, timidly. His pale desolate irises showed unwilling perturb.

I looked up at him in regret and hurt. "…Why did you bring me back…Nichrome? Why am I still on the desolate face of this earth…?" my voice had a hint of anger.

His dull eyes softened lightly. "…Because you promised me."

I paused and furrowed my eyebrows.

He walked up closer to me. "You promised I'd see you again."

I remember. When I left, I did promise I'd come back alive to see him. I promised I wouldn't die. I promised…for him. And he still cares and remembers such a little thing? My tears stopped coming. I smiled at him.

"I wasn't going to let you break that promise. A promise is a promise, Laliya. I couldn't let you die like that. If you didn't come back I'd—Wha! HEY!"

Before he said anymore, I had pounced on him in pure joy and bliss. I don't know how he does this, but my heart just suddenly went from insanity and coldness, to sanity and warmth. He can make me change my mood so suddenly just by the warmth of hearing his voice. So…Nichrome makes me feel that way? …Happy and righteous?

My tears were flying from my shut eyes as we both landed on the grass with my arms still wrapped around his neck. We tumbled down the grass hill and near the sparkling riverbank. I laughed as he panicked. I felt us come to a stop once my back hit the grass floor and his body collapse on me. I could feel my fingers clutching his shoulders now. I opened my eyes to see him lifted up on top and me underneath him, both of us covered in grass blades.

Nichrome was a funny sight to see. His eyes were huge with pink painted on his cheeks in an even deeper shade while his dark brown hair had green grass blades sticking out of it from all places.

I smiled at him between laughs. "Nick…?"

He stopped looking about our position and jerked his head up to me. Our faces were close. I could tell he was uneasy and paralyzed at the same time.

I smiled slightly and ran my fingers down one of his brown bangs. "Were you trying to say…that you care about me, Nichrome…?"

Nichrome abruptly sat up and got off me. "I wasn't trying to say anything! What's your problem anyway! A minute ago you were talking about how you wanted to die and how it was all my fault, and suddenly you're pouncing on me like some playful kitten for no reason?"

I didn't get up from my spot. I just looked up at the clouds. "It's because you did it."

"I did what…?"

"You made me happy again…" I twirled my fingers around the grass, my own face pink. "…You've always had that affect on me…but I realized now…" I huddled my shoulders close to my neck and softened my eyes. "…I've really missed you…when I was gone."

He blinked blankly at me. I looked over to see his mouth opening to speak. "…I…" he looked away from me, being a grouch. "…I missed you too…"

I blinked in disbelief but soon smiled.

The clouds slowly drifted soundlessly across the baby blue sky. I had never seen the sky so clear and beautiful.

I lied on my back with my arms and legs spread out differently. Nichrome was lying down erect from me to where the tops of our heads were facing each other. We just lied there motionless in the grass.

We watched as our spirit eagles circled each other above us in the big sky. I just realized that Makinami was bigger than his spirit.

"You know, Nick, you never told me what you wanted to say before I left." I smiled tenderly as my eyes watched the sky. "…Here's your chance…"

"…I can't tell you."

"What if you lose me again?"

"Well I'll tell you then because you won't be able to hear it."

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled. "What were you saying to me while I was unconscious? Kokuru said you talked to me while I dreamt."

"…I can't give that away either…"

"Well why not?"

"I just can't, alright!"

"Why are you being so nasty? …Are you by any chance blushing again?"

"…NO!"

My chest deflated as I smiled even wider. "You're such a weirdo, Nick."

"Would you please call me by my _name_ for once?"

"When I want to I will." I lifted my chin up so my eyes could see the top of his spiky/messy brown hair. "…Nichrome…?"

"And there we have it. Now, what?"

I flipped onto my side and raised my head, my soft blue/green hair rested in the grass and sliding off my body as I faced him. "…In a way, I sort of fulfilled my promise. You saw me again, didn't you?" My face slowly hovered over his as a strand of my hair slid down my neck and hung over his face. My eyes softened. "…Would you promise something for me…?"

He frowned up at me after widening his orbs and sat up quickly with his back facing me. "What kind of promise?"

I rested back down on the grass. "The kind for when you promise not to leave a person that you care about…"

Nichrome glanced back at me. He looked down and smiled. After a pause, "…Promise…" he whispered.

I lied back down on my back and sighed, playing with my strand of long hair. I was practically lying in my own lengthy hair that had trailed over my body or beneath me all the way to my ankles.

I suddenly felt the shadow of his face over mine, but not very close. "Where will you go after this?"

"…I don't know. I have no where to go. Maybe…I'll just stay here."

"With the humans?"

"Yes…"

He arched an eyebrow. "Didn't something happen between you and the humans when you were small?"

I silently gasped and looked away in memory ache. "…That was…a long time ago. But these humans are kind to me, especially Kokuru."

"…I don't trust him."

I blinked up at him. _Was he jealous of some sort? _I gentled my eyes again and smiled up at him. "Why won't you tell me what you were trying to say to me before I left to fight Yoh?"

He glared down at me. "Because I just can't! It's not something you can easily repeat…"

I cocked my head. "Tell me or else…"

He leaned down closer to my face. "Or else what? You'll kiss me?" He was glaring my face off.

I smiled and lightly pecked his lips teasingly.

His face steamed red hot once my lips left his tender ones after the peck that lasted for 1 second or even less if possible.

He jumped back and slowly pressed his fingers to his lips.

After the few shocked blinks he wiped his mouth. "Yuck! I've just been kissed by a girl!" he shouted immaturely. "And the worse part is that it was you!" he spat while sticking out his tongue in an "ech." All the while through, he was blushing like crazy. I couldn't tell if he was faking it, or really disgusted. "Why'd you go and do that!"

I giggled at him. "Because you wouldn't tell me, Nick!"

"You always have to kiss me, don't you?"

"Your reactions are funny." I crawled up to him and closed in on him.

When his eyes ran back to me he had to flinch at how close our noses were. Even our lips were inches apart from touching. I tendered the look glistening in my eyes. "Can I kiss you right this time…?"

He almost fell over at that and gave me a death glare. "There's no way I'm letting you violate these lips again!"

I beamed at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I was only kidding, Nicky Nick! I love messing with you!" I opened my eyes, and we just seemed to gaze into one another's eyes for all eternity. I smiled lovingly at him. His cheeks were redder than the great fire spirit.

His eyes were the color of gray nichrome… I moved closer, trapped in the look he had that could make me stare forever. It wasn't a loving look or very pleasant. It was just that eternal look of vengeance, desolation and emptiness. More than anything, he wanted to avenge his brother's death. And I wanted to take that away. I wanted to see that grave look vanish.

He mustered a tangy scowl and pried me off him. He stood up. "I have to be getting back to camp. Master Zeke will be suspicion about me being gone."

My pure joy of teasing him was gone. I grabbed a hold of his hands and gripped them in mine. "Will you come back…?"

He looked away. "Maybe…"

I stood up. "Thanks by the way."

"All I did was bringing you to them and Kokuru did the rest."

I stepped near him once again, my eyes gleaming faintly. "No…you did much more than that." I ran my hands up his sides and locked them around his back, resting my head in his poncho. "…You healed more than you know..." I looked up at him tenderly as he gave me a flustered face. "Always stay with me so I won't be cold anymore?"

I held a delicate finger on the tip of his chin. "Would you stay with me, Nichrome?"

"…Stay…?" his voice trailed off. I almost jumped at the feeling of his arms finding their way around my waist.

His eyes hypnotized me, but someone else I still think about was now in his place: _Zeke Asakura._

Without thinking it all through, I closed my eyes gently and slowly closed in, my lips parted slightly, his parted in shock.

A few flashing images of Zeke's insane face sped through my mind.

I opened my eyes in shock and paused…

"Laliya…wait…" Nichrome's breathless voice broke the image. "I have to tell you something again…like I told you when you wouldn't wake for me…"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

We both turned around to see all the village people gathered around us with axes, sledge hammers, torches and chains. From the midst of all the glares and sinister looks, a little girl around seven was clutching the pants leg of a man. She had light blue eyes and long brown hair. I had seen her before at the tent. Tears filled up in her trembling irises as she poked her bottom lip out, trying to keep the tears from falling.

I stared at her in confusion.

Nichrome suddenly stepped in front of me. "What do you people want?"

The man with the small girl attached to his leg stepped forward. "Are you shamans like my daughter sensed you are?" he positioned his sledge hammer.

Nichrome glowered at him. "What's it to you, old man?"

Kokuru suddenly shot up from behind a thicket bush. "Mira! How could you tell! I told you not to tell!" the boy's eyes darted to us. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Oh…h-hi guys…."

The small girl looked over to him and sniffled. "But brother, I couldn't keep her a secret forever! She has a ghost beside her! Papa would be mad if he knew we were helping shaman! I had to expose the inhuman demons!"

My eyes went blank. _…Inhuman demon? _

_/Flashback/ _

_The people of her village held their torches high to the dark clouds and lowered their weapons in a threatening manner. _

_"Let's throw her body into the river once we slaughter her!" a man stepped in front of the mob with a farmer's hooking spear. "Let's banish the inhuman demons inside her soul by spilling her blood into the spoil!" _

_The villagers held up their weapons. "YEAH!" _

_"Kill the monster!" _

_"Cut her throat!" _

_"Hang her dead body above the graves!" _

_"Rip out her heart!" _

_"Feed it to the dogs!" _

_"Burn that hideous face!" _

_"Perch her head on top of a spear in front of the village!" _

_"Or," the man smirked. "Why don't we have her as a dead ornament on top of next Christmas's tree with the electrocuting lights sparking her bones inside out?" _

_/End of Flashback/ _

"Our village exiles those who work and compete with the dead. Shamans are the devil's right hand agents! They are all vulgar and sinners of the earth and we do not allow them to step foot on our ground!" he came towards us with his sledge hammer ready to crack our skulls open.

Nichrome smiled at him darkly and was about to strike with his spirits, but Kokuru jumped in the way and restrained his father's arm that held the deadly sledge hammer.

"No! You can't do this! She's not like the other shamans! She's kind and righteous! She's not a demon like all the bad ones are, father! Can't we just spare one this time!"

Nichrome held his ground in front of me. "Apparently these people haven't met many decent shamans have they?"

I stared emptily at all the people, seeing things in old black and white and visualizing my past in each face full of hatred. My blank eyes were quaking in my sockets as the memories came rushing back…

_/Flashback/ _

_"Papa! Papa! But she didn't do anything wrong!" a little six year old boy with flat black hair appeared in front of the man with the farmer's hooked spear. "She healed me!" he smiled and held up his ankle with a finger pointing to it. "See! She's a good person just like us!" _

_The man slapped his son brutally. "Get out of my way!" he glared down on him as the rain began to pour. "She's a spell caster, a witch! Don't ever defend the sinful!" _

_The little boy sat up uneasily as tears set under his eyes. He rubbed his red swollen cheek achingly, hurtful green eyes never leaving his father. "B-But papa…she's my friend…" _

_/End of Flashback/ _

I breathed heavily as if it were my last. A fog of white breath left my mouth. I rubbed my arms lightly. It used to always be cold when they exiled me every night. They used to throw me into the ice thin glaciers ocean to try and freeze me to death. They used to try to steal me in the farmer's well for weeks when I was six and let me shiver or starve to death in there, but my spirit always saved me each time by showing me how to perform the shaman techniques. The local villager children used to try and freeze or harm me with the huge cold water pumps. The villagers knew I hated the cold.

I suddenly came back to it all when I saw Kokuru being smacked across the face and onto the floor a few feet away from his father's right.

"Shut up! Don't ever take the demons' side! I'll deal with you _both_ later!" he hissed, glaring at his daughter also who gasped in fear.

The seven year old held her stomach and sniffled back her tears. "I'm sorry papa…" she whimpered.

At that moment…the rain began to flood the lands.

The man and the villagers charged us with their weapons they found most affective.

Kokuru and Mira watched as the entire village was on a rampage to behead or hang us…

Nichrome's eyes narrowed cruelly. "Why don't we teach them a lesson, what do you say?"

"….N-No…" I whispered as I shook tears away. "I vowed to never hurt or kill a human no matter how much they wanted me dead or even fulfilled it."

"…Then I'll do the honors for you."

I grabbed his arm. "No! You can't either! Don't do it, Nichrome! I beg of you…don't kill any of them…!" Tears rolled out of my eyes.

He grabbed me and jumped out of the way as the villagers threw their chains with connected spiked spheres at the ends that bombed the grounds we stood in.

_/Flashback/ _

_The villagers attacked head on with their weapons, throwing their torches at her feet and trying to catch her on fire. Awhile ago, they had drenched her body in black murky oil before she got loose again. Every year it had been a new torture tactic. _

_Her tears flew behind her as she continued to run as fast as her little legs could carry her. _

_She suddenly tripped and fell into the slippery mud. _

_/End of Flashback/ _

Nichrome and I fell to the floor as we dodged numerous chains with their spike spheres.

"Laliya! Come on! We have to do something _now_!"

"No! Don't even use defense power…" I whispered before he shielded me with his poncho as the rocks before us exploded into a million bits.

"Are you alright?" he asked me in concern.

"I'm fine, Nichrome…"

He groaned as the village came closer again, and yanked me up from the mud. Nichrome led me into the midst of the forest as the angry mob followed close behind, screaming for us to halt or fussing over ways to kill us.

I looked from behind us to Nichrome's stressful face. He was angry at me probably. This was nonsense for him, because we could've destroyed them quickly without question, but I wouldn't let him.

I squinted as the rain blinded and clouded my eyes. I looked up at the tall standing trees that hung over us.

"Makinami…" I whispered as her white wings opened up from my back. I grabbed hold of Nichrome and shot up towards the trees and out of the humans' sight. A few leaves floated down earthwards.

The wings disappeared and shattered into light spheres that merged with the plants around us.

"I could've done that myself you know…" Nichrome grunted as he untangled himself from the branches.

We watched carefully as the humans kept running straight ahead while complaining about where we had gone off to. We heard them shout to "split up" and search everywhere.

My hands found their way to clutching Nichrome as I trembled at my coldness sweeping through my body thanks to the cold rain.

_/Flashback/ _

_The white eagle of the southern legend lightly clamped its talons into the orphan shaman girl's shoulders and beat its powerful wings against the earth to take flight. It carefully carried her to the trees above and released her on a long branch above the villagers. The white bird of prey perched itself next to her small body and watched as the humans decided to split up and search the forests. _

_The girl clutched the bird's leg for dear life as her oil covered body trembled thanks to the cold rain. She cracked one eye open as the eagle lifted its leg and screeched to her while fluffing its hood. It shook out its feathers and hopped to the side, the girl still gripping its leg. She opened both eyes and looked down to see all the people below her trying to set the trees on fire. _

_The flames spread fast, and roamed up the tree the two were in. _

_The white bird opened its wide wings, one wing stretching higher up as the other shifted. It crouched low as its eyes stared strongly at the sky. It shot off the branch and took flight to the mountains with the tiny girl hugging onto its leg in panic of being over 60 feet in the air. _

_/End of Flashback/ _

Nichrome's eyes darted to me. "They're not going to give up chasing you, unless…"

I turned to him quickly as rain rolled off my nose. "No! I'm not doing that, you hear me! I'm not going to!" my voice was trembling just as my body did. "A promise is a promise…right?" I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around my body.

"…You're cold again…" Instinctively he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me into his soft poncho hand caressing my head to bury me into his warmth. "We'll stay here until the rain dies down and until you're no longer cold."

My eyes dropped softly. _Would he really?_ I shook my head and looked up at his face. Rain drops dripped off his wet bangs. "No, you have to go back to Zeke…you can't stay here."

"Forget it. If I leave you here you're gonna freeze to death like the night before." His desolate eyes seemed to glow somehow.

"No, Nick! You can't stay here." I rested my forehead against his chest. "…You have to go…"

"I'm not going anywhere." He growled that it was final.

"Yes you are!" I snapped back. "Listen you stubborn dolt just go and get out of here!" I got out of his embrace and landed on the ground below.

My knees trembled and forced me to the floor. My chest inflated and deflated in a rapid pattern. It felt penetrating to breathe. White fogs of breath left my cold lips.

I heard Nichrome drop right beside me, splattering mud. He bent down next to me and placed his warm hands on my back.

I slapped them away. "No, stop it. I told you to go already! Why are you still here?"

"Because someone has to take care of you!"

"I can take care of myself!" I sighed as more white fog escaped me. "Do you trust me at all?"

"Of course not!"

"Nichrome!" I yelled at him and stood up. I pushed him near the bushes of the forests. "Please just go…" I pleaded.

"Why do you want me to leave you here alone!"

"Because I don't want anyone else intertwining with what the past repeats itself purposely just for me…" I slumped down him and at his feet, feeling my body weaken from the cold. A tear from my cheek dropped into the mud. "…I don't need you here…you have to go back or Zeke will do who knows what to you if he knew you were here with me…just go back…"

The rain hit my back and spilled over my body like hard ice, making me wince at every beat.

I felt his air close as he bent down in front of me, rain dripping off his body. His hand ran down the side of my face and underneath my chin. He tilted it up so that I'd be staring into his eyes. "Zeke won't know, and he won't care either…If I go…" he smiled. "You're going to have to hold that promise again."

I shook my head. "What if I can't…?"

"Then things won't be the same anymore for me."

I blinked the rain away.

His eyes softened heavenly. He hesitated to, but pressed his soft lips against my forehead in a quick peck of a kiss.

"…What's that for…?"

He stood up and had the intensely solemn furrowed eyebrows and look in his eyes. "Just getting you back, that's all." He turned to leave.

"…Wait!"

He turned to me again as the rain slid off his hair.

"…Tell me now…what you were trying to say all this time…"

He paused for a second. His eyes closed as he frowned again. "What I said to you before…and what I wanted to say…was that I…." He turned his back to me angrily. "I like you! There! I said it…"

I cocked my head. It sounded so much like he was hiding something else. "…Nichrome…?"

He faced me with his cheeks bright red and his face angered. "I love you, okay? Head over heels! I couldn't get you out of my mind even for one second when you disappeared. Urgh! You're driving me sick and insane! There! Happy now? Do you like that? Do _you_? The fact that I'm grunting and sore, up every night, wondering what the hell makes you tick?" he panted silently after his sudden angry out burst. His eyes went wide at what he just said.

I really couldn't breathe now. My heart turned into mush. _He loves me. The great, stubborn steely eyed Nichrome loves me… _

Nichrome's distant orbs faced the muddy floors in absolute regret. "…I shouldn't have said anything…" he whispered.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"It's not like…it's not like you're in for me anyway. You're still in for it with Master Zeke…" his bangs shadowed over his eyes. "You've always been. There's just no possible way you can free the image of his face out of your mind…"

"…I don't feel for him anymore. I swear—"

"Don't say something you don't mean for." He kneeled down in front of me, eyes finally meeting mine. "I don't want you to say anything, that doesn't matter anymore." he stared long and hard into my orbs. "I've always wanted you to be mine only, Laliya. I mean look at you. You're beautiful."

"You wanted me just for my looks? Because of my _deadness_?"

"I said look at _you,_ not your appearance." He tapped the top of my head with his finger. "Try sharpening your listening skills." He teased as I winced at every tap. "And you're not dead; I was, until we met…but I'm never going to have you…so you can just forget what it was I said."

I tightened my fists pressed down on my bare knees. "No! I want to be with you...I'm not being untruthful! I don't want to ever be away from you! I'll even admit my heart to you! Nichrome I--"

He pressed his hand against my lips to stop their motion. His eyes were narrow, pale, and full of silent pain. "Don't you dare say _them_. They're just words...and from you they imply nothing at all."

My shoulders slumped at his coldness.

He took his hand away, hard and un giving eyes even narrower. "...You've _never_ wanted to be with me. You want _Zeke_, you don't want me. You've always wanted Zeke for a reason that I don't even understand." I could hear the hint of sadness and anger in his tone. "…Since I can never be with you, I at least want something to remind me of how I could never have you, but didn't pass my chance by..."

"What're you gonna do…?"

He leaned closer to me as my eyes widened. "Kiss you…" He lightly placed a soft kiss on my lips.

(A/N: Lucky…)

I fell into the warmth and dizzy sensation of it, and slowly closed my eyes. It seemed so heaven-sent and tender. I felt fingers entangle with my hair strands. His lips slipped away from mine after 5 seconds. I woke from the daze and could see Nichrome looking almost astonished by what he just did. I couldn't believe it either. It wasn't something to expect, but it was more of an unexpected sweetness. It was my first real life genuine kiss. I had never felt anything so wonderful before...

His eyes turned a dismal storm as he got up. "…I hope you find some peace once you escape the villagers…" he headed for the forest, leaving me in shock and bewilderment all of the sudden.

Once he vanished into the darkness, the rain poured even harder.

A shadow loomed over me at that moment. I slowly turned my head and saw Kokuru's little sister with a frustrated teary face. She had a large shovel held above her head, her arms trembling. She gritted her teeth with more tears filling up in her eyes. Before I knew it, she struck me powerfully in the back of the head with the metal of the shovel.

I slid down the muddy road in absolute agony. My skull felt almost cracked. The runny red blood rolled down and behind my ear lobes, down my forehead and everywhere else on my head. I felt the thick red fluids come up my esophagus. I painfully coughed out the gushing fluids from my mouth, splattering it all over the ground. I shut my eyes tight and twitched like a half-dead insect.

"…Papa won't hurt me now that he knows she's dead. He'll hurt Kokuru, but not me. He won't hate me anymore. He'll be proud of me…and not want to punish me." I heard Mira chant shakily.

I heard Makinami's melodic screech above me as she elegantly flapped her wings and released her white feathers. I cracked open my one eye to see the feathers slowly break apart into the white spheres of light. I felt warm light embrace me as it fell down on my skin lightly, reviving my soul and body for treatment. I opened both eyes fully. The blood wasn't gone, and neither was the wound. But the pain had vanished. You might as well say Makinami is my pain killer when I need her to be. She always cured me when I was little.

I heard gasping nearby.

I sat up and felt the back of my head achingly. I looked up to see Mira with my vision blurry. She had her shove lifted again. I held out my hand, about to ask for her to stop, but her shovel hit my arm, snapping and breaking my

arm. I cried in pain as it fell limp.

Mira was going for another blow, but she froze when she saw my spirit plunging out of the trees and knocking her to the floor.

She yelped as she twisted her ankle. "Papa! Papa! Papaaaa!"

I got up, slipping as my broken arm weighed me down, but ran into the wild path of darkness.

I could hear Mira's calls echoing: "PAPAAAA! HURRY PAPA! HURRY! SHE'S HEADING FOR THE BLACK FOREST!"

The black path before me was what changed my heart beats completely.

I ran hopelessly into the pitch black and demonic path or road of the forest as the entire village was right behind in an instant. It felt like time was slowing down as my breathing became rasping and more desperate for air. I seemed to be running slow in my view. The air felt thick and heavy on me. All I could see was the sinister black trees and the huge darkness ahead.

My bangs as well as my forehead were stained with red blood and my arm had a deep gash in the elbow that was slowly getting infected. I looked back to see just how close the humans were. They were right on my tail. Angry voices and chants repeated in my mind insanely. It was all the humans' doing…

I imagined the horrid hatred faces of all the adult humans and even older children that looked down on me, saying horrible things:

_"It's all your fault they're dead!" _

_"Some people say she killed her parents, others say the villagers found them doing no good magic or sinister stuff to get rid of the villagers so they hung them in the courtyard." _

_"People who cooperate with the dead are sinister demons." _

_"She'll kill us all if we don't get rid of her now!" _

_"Why do you still come back! Don't you see that everyone here wants you dead?" _

_"Why don't you just go bury a hole and die in it to do us all a favor! **–laugh-**" _

_"Throw her into the lake! See how she likes cold water since she can't swim!" _

_"YEAH!" _

I shut my eyes tightly and held the sides of my head while shaking it violently, still running with tears flying. "No! Make them stop shouting! Go away, please! Leave me alone! Just go away! I beg you to just go away! I don't want to hear them anymore!"

Suddenly Zeke came into it all with his wicked face and sinister smile. And the voices just darkened:

**_"… It would be more painful if I just left you alone in this twisted universe wouldn't it be—" _**

_"Let's throw her body into the river once we slaughter her! _

**_"—You want to die, so what's the fun in fulfilling your wish—" _**

_"Let's banish the inhuman demons inside her soul by spilling her blood into the spoil!" _

**_"—What makes you think I care about you? All I wanted you for was the sake of your power, your ability, I didn't give a care about you and your heart or your weak soul. You were confused and intrigued in me, and what an advantage it was I had in keeping you as long as I needed—" _**

_"Kill the monster!" _

**_"—You don't get it, do you? I used you, Laliya—" _**

_"She's a murderer I tell you! A cold blooded murderer!" _

**_"—What? Did you really think I cared about you? That I loved you of some sort? Don't make me laugh, weakling—" _**

_"Ooooo, speak of the devil. What's wrong, weakling? Can't fight back!" _

**_"—You are a good shaman—" _**

_"Hang her dead body above the graves!" _

**_"—but your heart and soul are both fragile—" _**

_"Rip out her heart!" _

**_"— and are very easy to manipulate. You were nothing to me—_**_" _

_"Cut her throat!" _

**_"I hope you live a long—" _**

_"Feed it to the dogs!" _

**_"— life of pain and misery—" _**

_"Burn her to hell!" _

**_"—dear Laliya…" _**

I suddenly felt a heavy rusted chain wrap around my ankles that broke the collided voices that drove me crazy. I hit the floor brutally with shut eyes and clutching the dirt. I looked up in sadness and failure. Tears stained my dirty bruised face as I sniffled.

Makinami flew from out of her tree.

"Away, Makinami! Away!" I scolded to her.

The stupid white eagle landed next to my ankles and was about to take the linked chains apart until a golden dagger soared through the air and aimed for her.

She looked up carelessly, seeing the Japanese spell strip tied to it. Makinami clamped her large black talons on the chains and flapped her wings widely opened as she bent down to break the binds. But the golden lighted dagger buried right into her side. She jumped back hastily in surprise.

The spell dagger immediately departed into streams of gold light as she took flight. Her wings were immediately clamped together as the light formed into a catching net. She fell to the ground brutally and squawked angrily in the net trap.

Makinami's angry screeches were horrifying. The noise was a terrible glass and eardrum-breaking echo that could make anyone want to either rip their ears off or turn deaf. She fidgeted in the glowing net and screeched more high pitched as thunder suddenly hit against the land due to her calls.

"You can't get out!" Mira smiled, clamping her hands over her ears. "It's a steal for all spirits that haven't found their peaceful departure from the human world yet!"

My spirit stopped screeching, but still had her beak wide open and her feathers fluffed large in rage.

Kokuru shoved the villagers out of his way to ran up front to try to get to me first. "LALIYA! HANG ON!"

I shut my eyes tight as I heard their galloping feet reach near. Tears trickled down my face as I whimpered like I did when I was a child…

I was going to die. _So this is it…I'm really going to die in the hands of humans…a painful death. They're going to kill me…_ my mind whispered meekly.

The only thing I heard from the darkness before me were three words:

"SPIRIT OF FIRE! ARISE!"

I opened my eyes half way under the dirt, still shaking like crazy. _If only those words were real…or… _

_And **to be continued**. Long and exhausting yes, hey, try being in my shoes! _

_Muhahha, yes, for those who said either Nichrome, were right! And if you guessed Hao, then that's a score for points too cuz that's just as close but fictional thanks to my ending to ch. 7. Sorry I didn't make it Hao, but that would ruin everything for what's happening in the next chapter! But, since most of you wanted Hao, your wish was put in another rescue! _

_Yoh would have been interesting, but like **Trickster Kyprioth** justified, the gang might go all, "I told you so" on her. Especially Ren or Anna. Psh, Anna might slap her down (not literally), while Laliya will slap Ren down (literally). _

_But anyways, I had to put that stuff between Laliya/Nichrome. I had a craving for cute romance! I had an argue to put in, "All I Do (Is Think of You)" by B5 for Nichrome's part. _

_Hope you thought of this as okay! I wrote and finished it all until 4:30 am…and after that had to check which took me awhile! O.O mom's gonna kill me. I have to get to bed at normal time before 8th grade starts after next week! Crap! _


	9. Immortal Gold Flames of Truth & Untruth

**_Immortal Gold Flames of Truth and Untruth _**

**_"The only burning gold flickers of truth are within the glacier frozen untruth." _**

**_"For some, the game of manipulation can backfire and cause accidents that weren't suppose to happen that may play with their own will…" _**

My eyes were squeezed shut but I could feel the heat burning hotness against my skin and trickled sweat to slide down my face. I whimpered inwardly and childishly at the stinging sensations as I clutched the dirt even more, not really wanting to see what was happening. But I remember hearing the vocals of,

_"SPIRIT OF FIRE! ARISE!" _

I flung my eyes open to see the earth rising in flickering flames. I gasped and turned around to sit on my rear with my body drenched in sweat and dried blood.

Makinami shook out her hood feathers and looked around inside the spell net with a few confused chirps.

The villagers continued running, but were suddenly perished in screaming ashes as the fire burned them to the core in rage, including little Mira. I saw Kokuru's sapphire eyes widen as he neared me.

My own eyes widened. "…Stay back…" I merely whispered. "Stay back, Kokuru." This time I got louder. "STAY BACK!"

As if waiting the time I had gotten most mournful, the fire set aflame on his feet.

Kokuru hollered in pain as I saw fearful tears in the corner of his eyes. He covered his face when the flames hit his shielding arm. The fire over took him and I had to watch in horror as his body diminished in ash along with his painful screams.

Tears streamed down my chin. "KOKURU!"

The entire scenery was over flowed with angry roaring flames inwardly gold with orange wavering tips dancing higher to reach the trees. The fire burned the spell attached to the catching net Makinami had been trapped in, and freed her. She stretched her wings swiftly. She hopped towards me in slight soars into the air, landing next to my ankles and taking the rusty chains fully between her beak, snapping it in half.

Stiff tears traced down the blood lines on my cheeks with my huge orbs gazing into the death land. It was just like that. A fire from hell banished all the villagers off this earth. Even Kokuru…_Kokuru…but he was a good human! Why did a good human die? Good humans aren't supposed to be cursed to die! _

"Kokuru…" I whispered again…feeling my life die away with all those people. "Why…did they have to die? It's not their fault. They are only human…humans misunderstand."

"Exactly."

I gasped at this voice, but silently sighed in sadness. "…I'm dreaming it again…"

My body twitched vulnerably at the feeling of a fierce gaze pounding me sending chills up my spine that I could not ignore. I turned my head, eyes filled with tears that my senses demanded not to fall.

My unbelieving orbs followed the blazing red legs that stood in the flickering flames. My head lifted upwards as my wandering eyes continued to follow the object. My pupils dilated. _The Spirit of Fire? _

What my eyes found next shattered the thick glacier before my mind and enabled my pupils to become abnormally larger.

The now pitch-black eyes pierced deep into my own blue ones and through my glaciered soul. His mouth was a distant line of seriousness. His long brunette bangs fell into his eyes. His poncho was worn like a white cape that exposed his well-toned chest and bold arms with gloved fingers gripped into fists.

"Zeke…" I managed to whisper in a clutching choke.

A fading out key covered in frozen frost locked my conscious within my mind.

_We were both standing here…erect, in front of one another, eyes never leaving each other's. I was on my knees on the floor, he was standing. He was solemn and sinister, I was tearstained and pathetic. _

_There was a thick wall of ice blocking us. I thought it had gone away, but even the fire that danced within his soul couldn't melt it away. It was all much too thick around my mind. _

_The ice formed itself around my boundary, trapping me in a room of icy coldness. The fire formed itself around his boundary on his side. _

_Fire and ice. _

_The past of humanity turned him into enraged fire, confound hate and confusing insanity. _

_The past of humanity turned me into isolated ice, sorrowful fear and vulnerable fragility. _

_I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't move and were too numb for me to feel. I looked to him in fear of the cold. Why couldn't he burn it away? _

_His eyes narrowed, mines widened. The ice added another sheet of itself to make sure to keep us as far away as possible. He stepped back away, into the flames. I mouthed him not to leave me, but a deadly yet innocent smile curled on his lips… _

_That's what let me know he wasn't going to save me. _

The fading out key turned and unlocked my mind to the real world.

This is what it seemed like. When I looked into his eyes, I saw the desolate glacier blocking us away from each other and the way our situations with humans turned us into exact opposites yet the same.

The flames vanished in its last flickers and the rain returned. The lightening and thunder flashed his visible spirit and himself.

A little head poked out from behind the fire spirit's leg. Opacho's mouth formed into an, "o" as she gasped. "Laliya!" she beamed and rushed towards me in her orange poncho. "You're not dead!" I sensed her dismay as my face was blank in disbelief and emptiness with eyes locked on Zeke only. Even my tears stopped in penetration.

"Laliya…?" Opacho searched my face, trying to figure out my conditions. "Laliya…?" she smacked my cheek lightly. "…Why aren't you talking? Are you okay…?" she pushed my cheeks' flesh upwards in the palms of her small hands. She flinched. "You're bleeding all over." Her sad big eyes looked up to Zeke who was just staring at me aimlessly. "…Master Zeke, the humans hurt her badly. We got here just in time."

His spirit disappeared as he landed a few feet away from us, serious eyes never leaving mine. He looked away dismally.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I sat up against the tree with my blank ocean blue eyes staring in the direction of Zeke Asakura. My head hung to the side as my lips parted slightly. The cold icy rain continued to pour.

He was sitting up against a tree with his flattened eyes looking at the muddy grounds. He didn't say a word. He was just all locked up inside himself.

"Hey, Laliya? Laliya!"

I lifelessly darted my empty blue eyes to Opacho who was still wearing that sad smile.

She pointed her small finger to Makinami who had her back turned to her but her head twisting around to look up at me. She croaked lightly to me and cocked her head. Her eyelid blinked over her amber orb.

"Your spirit eagle demands me to do something, but I don't know what. Can you translate for me?" she continued to wear that sorrowful smile.

"…Please don't look at me that way…" I whispered.

Opacho blinked in perplexity. "What do you mean? What way am I looking?"

I darted my vacant irises back to Zeke. "…Just don't look at me that way…" _I dislike those who pity my condition…_

"…But, Laliya, what about the eagle spirit? What's she want me to do?"

"Pluck her wing feather."

"Won't that hurt?"

"Pluck her wing feather and scan it over my broken arm…"

I heard Makinami yelp silently as Opacho plucked a white wing feather and apologized to my spirit for hurting her. I felt the wavering feather fans over my skin as she did as told. The white feather reflected a glowing light against my arm like moonlight would. The light embraced around it like a wrap and after a second restored my broken and misplaced joints.

My head was still turned to Zeke.

I felt the feathers sweep against my head and the sharp hard black talons dig into my shoulder as my large pure white bald eagle perched on me. She shook out her feathers which released the white orbits of light from her body. The mystical healing orbs knocked against each other to make a few jingles and soon encircled me as if they were fairies. They merged with my skin and added on a quicker recovery to my wounds. The blood trickling down my face like streams dripped off my skin like wet rain and formed into white lighted drops that fell to the murky muck. The blood was now gone and washed away.

"She's a pretty handy spirit, isn't she?" Opacho grinned to me, but I paid no attention.

My eyes were forever on him. I hadn't moved my body position at all. From the way I was looking, someone could mistake me as a dead corpse.

He suddenly stood up; leaning forward as his silky chocolate brown bangs swayed forwards and dripped with rain before he stood upright.

Just the way he moved gave me feelings of rapture and capture.

Zeke turned his back to make sure he would not come in eye contact with me. "We're finished here, let's go Opacho." A foot stepped forward.

"Wait…" I barely blurted. "Why…did you come back for me? You disowned me as a member of your followers' clan. Why have you come back to help the discarded?"

He deafened the air again.

By the way he tilted his chin up slightly, I could imagine the childlike smile plastered on his face. "Who said I came for you?"

My emotion and expression did not change. I was so use to words like this coming from him, it just can't surprise me anymore.

"_They_ were in my way. So I destroyed them." He was harsh in such a happily said tone.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Opacho's shoulders slump as she sighed disappointingly.

My emotionless blank eyes slowly darted to her and then slowly back to him. The cerulean blue within my orbs darkened and narrowed. "Is that the golden truth?"

"It's the only possible 'golden' truth. There's no way around it."

"…There's always a way around something, Zeke."

He kept silent for a while. "…Not always…"

"What? Has the great Zeke Asakura destroyer fallen into the ditch of something he should not have gamed with?"

He turned to me with an unchanging look. His eyes locked securely on my empty ones that would be useless to stare at. His dark eyes had a glow of a single bright star shimmering and dancing like ghostly spirits. He flattened them and turned them to the ground.

My eyes widened. What thought I had in mind frightened me.

He closed his eyes lifted upwards and smiled brightly. He raised his head to me. "So tell me, why couldn't you kill the humans yourself? It would've saved _me _the trouble."

You don't know how cruel and uncaring that last comment sounded no matter how cheerful and innocent it was put to be. _Save **you** the trouble? And what about me? I was in more trouble than you were in just simply snapping fingers and setting everyone on fire. That's no trouble compared to mine… _

He opened his eyes, looking at me cunningly. "Has the ice consumed you so much to where you still kneel at their feet, even if you are free from the past…?"

I lifted my head off the tree trunk with my orbs still blank.

Zeke's eyes shut again. "Hmph," he smirked. "You're pathetic."

I stood up, swaying to the side uneasily. "If I am so pathetic and just so unbearable to be around then why are you still here? And why did you save me?"

He cracked his eyes open half way. "I didn't save you. I didn't do anything for you. But I do pity you. You can't get out of your own mind. You're just an empty shell with an aimless and corrupted mind."

I cocked my head. "Look who's talking."

Zeke narrowed his eyes, but the annoying smirk returned. He walked nearer to me, stopping feet away from me. He looked directly into my lifeless orbs and slowly stroked my hair. His fingers brushed my bangs up and away from my forehead to see my empty orbs clearly. "How can you make an argument like that when you're obviously the empty shell here? Your eyes are dead because you're empty inside."

I didn't move a muscle.

"You need to snap out of such weakness and face reality. You'll always remain a weak person if you don't snap out of it. Stop living in hell and get yourself up. The world won't do it, they don't care, they wouldn't care if you just one day vanished off the face of the earth. They'd probably celebrate." His words were backed up with hate, but he was saying things that ached for himself mostly.

He turned his back to me again. "Stop whimpering like an abused stray dog thrown out into the rain with its tail between its legs. You wanted to die before. Those who want to die because they feel like they can't take it anymore, can't stand up to the pain, can't get up on their two feet…are weak."

_Was it just me? Or does he think everything is weak…? _

My pupils were suddenly reappearing again.

"Just wake up from your pitiful mourning nightmare already and stop making everyone else feel guilty..." Such a cruel voice he could have…

"…Night…mare? Oh no, my dear Zeke, that is a huge invalid understatement." I walked up to him with the same emotionless look on my face.

He turned his attention to me and came face to face with my hand slapping him across the cheek brutally.

"Master Zeke!" Opacho shrieked and looked at me in fear/confusion.

He fell and slid on his side in the mud as I stood there with a terrible look in my irises. Tears rolled out of my eyes as I struggled to stay angry at him. My eyebrows creased against my forehead as I bit my bottom lip roughly.

He lifted himself up. A thick trail of blood poured from out of his mouth and down his chin. A huge red mark was left on his cheek. He touched the burning bruise hesitantly.

"It was never a nightmare, _Zeke_. It was never a fantasy, _Master_." I hissed in a crackling tone. "I don't have fantasies. I don't have imaginations, I don't have whimsies. I have realisms. What they did to me, was no nightmare. It was an actuality, not a nightmare. You can always wake up from bad dreams. You can't wake up when it comes to real life, can you? What would you do in my situation eh, **_Master_**_ Zeke_?"

Why did I ask this question? I already know. He'd kill _them_ all and he is still going to.

I gasped when I saw him smile indecently and chuckle to himself. "I would expect Anna to do something so cold-blooded like that." He said smoothly while licking the runny red hot blood down the corner of his mouth. He smiled evilly and stood up in front of me.

I cowered before him but balled my fists anyway.

"Of all people I wouldn't expect you to give me such a nasty bruise." He pointed innocently to the red hand mark on his cheek. "Since when did you have the courage?" His voice had quickly darkened immorally.

Zeke suddenly seized me by my wrist painfully and brought me closer to his face. He softened his eyes, but not in a pleasant way. "You take such little things a bit too serious, _dear Laliya. _Maybe I need to teach you some manners. Rule # 1 in polite manners school, don't ever slap me. Leave those fun and challenging abuses to Anna." He jerked my wrist harder, making me muffle my yelp. "Rule # 2, don't go against my advice when I was only trying to help you."

Makinami came swooping down upon Zeke. But the fear of his unpredictable ways rushed through her, and she missed by an inch. Only diving and brushing pass his hair as he just stood there like she was invisible.

She flew eagerly up to the clouds and beyond them, folding in her wings and tumbling earthwards like a falling missile. She opened her wings when she was almost near her target. Her feathered body turned a bright white light.

When she got close enough, he whispered, "Spare me the dilemma." with a smile.

His huge red blazing spirit of fire suddenly appeared towering over him and in front of my smaller spirit.

The large built creature smashed its powerful and heavy fist into the stomach of my white eagle.

Her white feathers wisped earthwards as she was sent falling into the tree trunks of the forest, destroying and causing trees to collapse right beside us and shaking the earth.

"How could you do something so demonic…?" I growled.

Zeke's eyes lifted in happiness and he beamed at me. He slightly waltzed me with one hand that had been clutching my wrist tightly. He laughed crazily while pulling me. "Oh get over it, _dear Laliya_ you don't need to be concerned about that little sparrow at the moment." He yanked me again to him to where I tripped and almost fell. "The only person you need to be concerned about is you."

When he pulled me to his face closely, I was cowering in his shadow again, I saw the wide white saucer orbs of his. I cringed lower.

He titled his head when he closed in his face on mine. "You're too afraid to face the facts that no one is going to reach that low down into the ice sea and touch your fingers to bring you back to the surface. Not even Nichrome."

My orbs grew wider in response. "…H-How did you know all that…?"

He slid his finger up underneath my chin. "Don't be stupid, I know what's happened for the past five days. I'm the future's shaman king, I know everything. So tell me,"

I twitched at the now smoother tone within his voice, but his eyes were still narrow and containing the insane clear color.

"If you know this problem is never going to go away, then why do you linger so much to get rid of it yourself? What are you afraid of?"

Tears welled up in my eyes angrily. "_Them_…" I whispered crossly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he said still with his gruesome smile, as if wanting, demanding, expecting that answer. "Curl up into a ball, hide yourself away, and pretend like that parasitic problem doesn't exist?"

My bottom lip quivered as I furrowed my eyebrows against my eyelids. "…Yes…I will do nothing else…."

His wide saucers grew wider as his shoulders slumped at my response. His mouth was slightly opened while his grip on my wrist lightened. I don't think he wanted that one.

"I can't face it…" I lightly shook my head. "…I just can't do it. I don't know how. How can you deal with something like that? When negative things happen, it will forever stay with you. The mind does not know the difference between what it sees in its environment and what it remembers...and we were no objection." I reassured with my eyes filling with unbearable tears that stung like crazy.

He blinked and his eyes lost the insane look.

"If there is a way to make the voices, the pain, the coldness go away, I'm too afraid…and I can't let go…" I managed to whisper in holding back choking sobs.

"Then stop being afraid…" he said softly.

Tears strolled down my face.

He was gentle again.

I buried my head into his poncho and took in his sweet scent. He smelt like the soggy rain and his poncho was soaking wet, but nevertheless, the sweet scent of just his good soul was still there and still his warmth. By the rhythm of his heart, I could tell he was surprised. He let go of my wrist. "…I…won't be afraid if you take me away again…"

His eyes widened in silent eagerness yet deep fear.

"You take me away from the dark isolation when I'm with you…and you give me strength…" I opened my eyes and snuggled even more, speaking breathlessly. "You've always given me strength…and you always were so warm, Zeke…always made me feel warm and safe inside no matter what."

His eyes turned white like before with more fright, but then hate as he clenched his teeth. He shoved me away and to the ground. "Just what is it with you!"

I shut my eyes in fear of his rage.

"Why do you care so much about me! Why do you want to be around me so desperately! I'm not the type of person to enjoy the presence of!"

I opened my eyes shakily. "Because I can see through you and love everything about you…everything." I whispered.

"You're not supposed to love me at all! _Everyone_ either fears me, respects me, or hates me! Nothing else! They're not supposed to love me!" he roared in absolute fury.

I lowered my eyes in grief, looking at the wet mud. "…And it's been that way for such a long time, you've grown accustomed to it and don't expect love from the world ever, and you don't want it anymore…"

"And now is the time when you decide to show up? When fate decides to put you in my way? One-thousand years later!"

"Zeke…why would it be so bad that at least one person in the world loves you?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" he stepped forward heavily, eyes full white saucers and widely enraged and rain flinging from his body. "No one's _supposed_ to love me! No one on this earth loves me! _No one_! So don't start _now_! I don't need one to just suddenly appear out of thin air! It's already _too late!_"

"I didn't start now! It happened a long time ago…when you made me love you…"

"You've got it all mixed up, I took advantage of it when I sensed your emotions—"

"That you manipulated me to have! It's not my fault! Some say you can't help it when you fall in love with someone…I guess that also goes for when it's controlled by that someone too; you can't help when you manipulatively fall in love too, can you! But now…it's stayed with me forever and it's all _your _fault! I can't ever move on without you…no matter how cruel you are to me…I still need you by my side, Zeke…and it is still not at my will." I weakly shivered and sat on my knees. "…I still want to be with you…and make you smile when you feel like the world is never going to be on your side…"

I heard his footsteps approach me. I silently gasped at feeling his air standing right beside me. "…Then again…maybe…just maybe…you didn't do anything. Maybe I just fell in love…cuz I wanted to…" I lightly smiled while the rain dripped off my bangs. "…Maybe I knew I loved you from the first time I saw you…maybe I'd do anything for you…because I wanted to…because I _wanted_ to be with _you_."

I felt his fingers grip around the back of my neck, hurting me as he jerked me up to look into his eyes while his nails dug into my nape. His eyes were still white orbs of fiery insanity. "Listen to me here little girl, I don't need a weak little pest and her spirit rooster to be on my side, and I most certainly don't need someone to love me." His thumb dug into my throat's lump as his fingers on my nape squeezed my neck to where tears welled in my eyes from the pain of my air passage being blocked tightly.

"…P-Please let go..." I pleaded desperately, breathlessly, painfully, fearfully...

"Master Zeke! Don't hurt her!" Opacho demanded in fright.

"Be quiet, Opacho!" he snapped with a devious smile and turned back to me, looking like Satan.

For the first time, I was scared…so immensely scared of him…so scared of what else he would and could do to me…

"Understand that I want nothing to do with you and I don't want to hear your pathetic confession of how you love and care for me. I don't give a crap about your feelings for me, I don't care and never did. You're a miserable idiot to have fallen for a person like me, you should no better that people like us don't normally return your feelings in a good way now do we? We usually abuse them." he was smiling insanely again, and it scared me to death even more as my tears fell.

I whimpered with a sniffle childishly and searched his eyes. There was nothing there…

I wanted to just escape so badly and stay away from him as much as possible. Is this what I get for falling in love with him? _How could he do this to me? _

He brought me close with his fingers still strangling my neck and I soon felt the cold fabric of his wet poncho against my skin, making me shiver because…for the first time ever…I **did not** want to get close to him.

Zeke's slim fingers trailed down the center of my collarbone area. "First we like to start out slow."

I trembled dangerously and chanted in my mind for him not to touch me or be anywhere near me right now.

He kept his sinister eyes on the back of his finger running down my bare skin, sending me chills from his touch. "We trace a thick and slender dagger down the middle of your soul searching for sensitive and fragile areas, you can't see it when you fall for us, but it's there." His lips hovered close to my ear and his warm breath breathed against it. "The smooth silver point of the dagger edges near your heart, the most vulnerable emotion controller."

Maybe it was just me again, but it's almost like he has a split personality at times.

Zeke's finger ran lower and lower down my torso. "When we reach your core, we like to play with it a little, tracing cuts from time to time to lightly wound it until blood spills just enough for a taste of your weakness. You're already tempted and absolutely convinced and stupid enough to believe that we share the same emotion towards you, and that's when we strike…" his finger stopped near the valley between my bosom area which was where my heart lay, proving a demonstration of his words and my weak heart and how he aimed for the core to cut me open to die…

(A/N: Don't worry he's not supposed to be all touching her in a seductive or lustful way, he's proving his point in demonstrational display and why the heck did that just rhyme?)

"We rip the remains of your already mangled heart and leave it to rot into the dead earth's spoil without its only oxygen…_me_." He chuckled deeply and let go of my neck, letting me fall to breath normally.

He walked right past me while I trembled shakily and felt my throat. "…Why…do you do this…?"

"This is the price you pay for loving me: misery. I don't want you getting anywhere near me. **I don't need you and neither do I want you**." His last sentence was filled with wild hatred and warning. He continued to walk into the midst, not even asking or demanding for Opacho to come along. "Next time I won't be here to save you like I've done so many times before." He glared at me from behind his shoulder, sinister pupil pure white and crazed. "I'll **never** be here for you again…"

I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears dampened my eyelashes. I held back whimpers of pain. _So beautiful, so cruel. That's his main description. What's the more realistic one? So beautiful? Or so cruel? He can be crueler than beautiful… _

"…If it makes you feel any better…" I heard Opacho silently say. "…There's something that Master Zeke forgot to say…when he told you he used you."

I looked up at her in confusion, tears soaking the earth with the rain.

"He used you…and then he fell for you."

I widened my eyes and stopped breathing.

"He's become a wonderful actor, but he's terrible if you've known him long enough. He's been hiding away his feelings of sadness and disappointment ever since you left. When things would calm down at some times, he wouldn't say anything to us, he was always off into his own mind or staring up at the night sky achingly. He knew you tried to drown yourself in the river. He was miserable when he was alone after that. I'd never see him cry. I heard…that sometimes silent sorrow for when you don't cry is the worse kind of pain."

I opened my mouth, but shut it. I was filling up with so much shocked emotion I was too breathless to say a word.

"He's good at hiding his feelings, isn't he? Well, not all the time." She smiled. "He's struggling to fool you and himself for good, but it's driving him crazy. He's scared of getting close to you. His plan was to scare you dangerously. Were you scared?"

I nodded barely.

"Don't do that. If you're scared his plan will be a success. You can't play along or else he's gonna be blind forever. He thinks he needs no one or you'd just end up hurting. And you're the first to ever love him. He can't remember ever being loved, and since this is too new and impossible, he's very afraid...and it frightens even me cuz...I've never seen him so afraid. He's too proud to admit the great Zeke actually fears something.If he succeeds in thinking he doesn't love you and you follow along with it, he'll feel even more numbness and will never accept love. What he prefers is being hated, but not loved. He's not at all use to someone who is not at all afraid of him. Those are the only people he can trust and respect."

_/Flashback/ _

_Opacho wandered out into the grass fields just to find a locked minded Asakura staring up at the night sapphire lights in the sky with his arm resting on his risen knee. He held onto the sapphire blossom Opacho had given him days ago before he got rid of **her.** There was a mysterious glow in his black eyes. _

_She sat next to him. _

_Waiting… _

_Watching… _

_Hoping… _

_…he'd say or do something to let her know he wasn't in regret because of **it** or that he was afraid._

_It was his fault, wasn't it? _

_Didn't he do it? _

_Didn't he block **her** out for his own selfish reasons? _

_And now he regrets it? _

_Now he decides to have a heart? _

_"Master?" Opacho asked queerly. "Why don't you smile anymore when you're alone?" _

_His eyes and mood never left the stars. "…Beautiful night, isn't it?" _

_She perplexedly followed his gaze. "…I guess so…" _

_He closed his eyes and smiled. _

_Opacho smiled softly too. "…You're smiling again. Does that mean you're happy now?" _

_"No, Opacho it doesn't…" his smile faded away. He tilted his head back up at the sky. "…Why do you think she'd fall in love with someone like me? What did I have to offer or to appeal to her besides good looks and power? What does she see?" _

_Opacho blinked in puzzlement. "I don't know, maybe it's what she can't see visually. And maybe she too agrees that humans are stupid and don't take the time to understand and get to know people who are different." _

_He sadly softened his eyes. _

_"Master, why are you so sad all the time…?" _

_"It backfired…" _

_"…What did?" _

_"Everything…backfired. I actually care about her now." He clenched his fists. "And it's so sickening." _

_"Why is it wrong to care?" _

_"Because my head tells me she is nothing but a worthless soul, but my heart tells me I regret more than one thing that I did to her… and that I care…worry about her. It's completely nauseating." He sneered, gripping the grass between his fingers. _

_Opacho looked back up at the meteorites as they both stayed silent. _

_He hung his head, his bangs swaying over and shining sleekly in the moonlight. He sighed. "I could have the whole world hate me and not give a care…but if she hated me…that's something completely different, and I wish it wasn't." _

_"…Master Zeke…?" _

_"…" _

_"…You don't know that much about feelings, do you?" _

_"Of course I do…they're sickening…torture too." _

_"Um, they can be that too…I…think." she smiled playfully. _

_/End of Flashback/ _

I blinked widely. I suddenly burst out in laughter at this info. "So he's tortured and in pain just like me. Perfect, in fact that is that best news I've heard after five days. Now he can get a taste of his own medicine he's been serving around the table." I smiled. "I'm so happy he's hurting just like me!"

Opacho frowned at me. "Aren't you happy that he didn't really use you…?"

The smile went away as I exhaled exhaustedly. "No, he still used me." I looked into my lap with this sorrowful yet happy smile. My knees were bruised with stinging red scars. "But…yes…I'm happy…it eventually didn't stay that way." I raised my head to the road he disappeared in. "Opacho…where is he headed for?"

"The King of Spirits."

I blinked at her. "To force him to give his power to him completely?"

"Yup!" she grinned.

"…Zeke will never become Shaman King…you can't force the King of Spirits to—"

"Master Zeke can do it! He can do anything! He has the spirit of fire, the most powerful spirit in the spirit world, and he's going to become shaman king no matter what!" she growled with a pout.

I looked back to the rainy road. Rain blinded my eyes. "…I hope you're right…" I restrained watery emotion. "…Because if his plan backfires like his first…it'll torture more than feelings…he'll be gone…" I whispered.

Opacho walked up beside me. "Don't worry, he's not going to be defeated."

"Oh Opacho, I hope you're right. If something happens to Zeke..." I flattened my eyes miserably. "…Everything…would never matter anymore…after all he did curse me."

There was an extensive pause that lasted forever.

I heard Opacho's feet splashing lightly in the brown mud as she walked ahead of me and in Zeke's direction.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to assist Master Zeke, all his followers are too. This is the final attempt to become shaman king for Master Zeke. What about you? Why don't you come too?"

"…I'm no longer a follower…he disowned me."

"But he wants you back! He's too selfish to say it! He'll probably even get distracted if you're not here! He's too wrapped up in what he's done, and maybe if you forgive him…it'll help you both."

I shook my head. "He won't care…"

Opacho sighed childlike. "At least be there to support him…? He'd like that. Support is always good…and Zeke needs it more than anything…"

I stared at the muck without a word. I closed my eyes, disapproving.

"…Nichrome told you that he loves you didn't he?" she suddenly brought up.

I immediately raised my head with my cheeks burning bright red. I almost forgot about him. _Nichrome…_I smiled. _How could I forget bedazzling Nichrome?_ I softened my eyes in deep warmth, looking off to the side. "Yes…"

"Ah! I knew it! That's why he kept leaving ever so often everyday!"

"…You noticed?"

"Me and Zeke! He was taking care of you, wasn't he? Yeah I always knew he liked you a lot cuz ever since you guys met he's been acting funny."

I blushed even deeper and hid my eyes underneath my bangs. "What did Zeke think of it…?"

"I'm not sure, but he frowned every time he saw Nichrome leave, and he'd always walk away with a displeased face! So maybe he did get jealous?" she laughed. "That's not something you see too often when it comes to Master Zeke! He never gets jealous of anyone…over anyone! You must've really stolen his heart away! You're gifted!"

If possible, I flushed a blood hot red deeper than before. I smiled lightly. "…Either that, or I just unknowingly manipulated him to fall for me…the great Asakura Zeke…falling for a person like me. What's the world coming to…?"

She giggled and beamed happily. "He didn't fall for a person like you! He fell for _you_. But Nichrome's um…what do humans mostly call it…?"

"…Lovesick…?" _That goof, I still have to see him again. I promised and we promised not to leave one another. _I smiled even more and closed my eyes in fuzzy warmth all tingly throughout my entire body. See what Nichrome's imprinted on me? Just thinking of him perked me up from the deepest of saddened pits.

"Yeah! That! It's more obvious when it comes to him, but with Master Zeke you would never be able to tell. He's so good at playing hide and seek. I wish I was that good…" she looked up at the sky in wonder.

"Me too…" I smiled sadly, wiping away the rain that ran down my face like tears would. I looked to my lap, seeing the small object that looked like a mini pink windmill buried in the ashes of the ground. My eyes fell lowly…

Before…any of it happened.

I remember seeing the pink objects atop the roofs of the village, all the same color. They were all spinning at the same velocity, the same way…

I picked up the mini windmill toy and stared at it, examining it.

My village use to have them too…pink…just like this.

The light within my orbs trembled.

...It represented the windmill of the land, the rotating winds of changing fate. The will and spirit to have faith in can alter even fate…the winds can change. Each miniature windmill represents the passing winds, some winds stay in one direction here, some don't. The winds represented change to them. Fate can change. They wanted fate to change for them. I wonder why…what happened back then? What happened between humans and shamans in that village? Was it because they were cursed…the way my village was? Cursed to think wrong to where it would destroy them?

I wish my fate could change too. I gripped the small pink windmill. For the best at least…

This was the last thing left of their fate.

The winds purposely cursed them thanks to their chosen murder weapon to steal their fate.

Yes, the winds had contacted Zeke Asakura. That's what went wrong.

But…I wonder if the windmill is good luck to change my winds.

I looked up at the hazy skies as the silver clouds lazily washed over the lands, crying sadly for me…maybe even Zeke. Their shadows glazed over the earth.

I wonder…can…the winds change for him too?

Can his fate change so…so he can smile without pretending?

...Without pretending that he's not a burning flame enraged by insanity and the same old memories?

But…

"Laliya?"

I looked up profoundly at her.

Opacho widened her smile and met eyes with mine. "I have to leave now. I have to go with Master Zeke to visit the Great King of Spirits. I have to support and help him. You know, you could at least show up. You'd help him more than anything. After all he does love you, right?" her closed eyes lifted up. "You could be his motivation, just in case…just in case fate can change unlike he predicted."

My eyes narrowed even flatter in sorrow. "The spirit to believe can alter even fate…Yoh."

_"Even if he is powerful, he could still get hurt somehow. And…I'd do anything to prevent that._"

Yes, Zeke could still get hurt somehow…and his fate is not going to change if he can't get out of the past and stop being so closed minded.

"Maybe…he does need me."

"So is that a yes?"

"No…I have to think more into it."

Opacho "awed" in disappointment. "Well if that's your answer, then I hope you know where the King of Spirits is, cuz I have to go _now_. Goodbye… Laliya. Master Zeke would've liked you." With such a little farewell stated as if I would never live to see him again, she spun around and followed the trails of Zeke's muddy imprinted footsteps.

When she vanished completely, I found myself gazing up at clearing clouds and letting in the golden rays of light. But only a small portal of sun was getting through thick clouds. It seems like they both bring storms amongst me, making me create them through emotion…Makinami's power.

A light breeze tickled my face and hair freshly.

Thoughts were named after Zeke.

He doesn't smile. He fakes it so innocently. He's never truly happy. Not with _that_ thought burned into his mind. Never truly smiles…

A heard a screech above me.

I looked to my right to see Makinami balanced on the branch of a half burnt black tree. Her stern amber-honeyed orbs pierced into mine directly. She chirped deeply and cocked her head upside down with her hood of feathers rising. She positioned her beak up to the path and raised her wings, messaging me.

I looked to the road too, and back to her. "…You think I should…?"

One of her wings flipped quickly as she folded it back into her white body.

She didn't have to vocally tell me, her eyes said enough.

I smiled and looked up at the rising winds.

The mini windmill's sails began to spin out of control as two winds came in two different directions at the same time.

_Does this mean the change is still undetermined? _

Whatever it meant didn't matter even if it _had_ to matter at this time.

I released the small pink windmill object as its sails rapidly spun invisibly with the winds capturing it to the drifting sluggish clouds of white puff.

_Maybe the right fate will find him…before he goes the wrong way. _

I pressed my bare palms against the ashy dirt and forced my legs to raise my weakly shaken body off the ground. I struggled to balance but stood up right after the few sways backwards.

But fate doesn't wait or come searching for the believers, so I must find him instead…and banish the city in his mind where no one is truly smiling…for when I want to make sure he can feel good inside again…feel righteous, because the city containing all his old memories are breaking him down one by one…every and each time he comes back from the dead, and a little spark of his pure soul fades away within the hate and stronger desire to become shaman king. That is why he is so powerful.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>END OF P.O.V.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

(A/N: Song, "FEEL GOOD INC" by Gorillaz and I have to admit, this song's music is pretty tight if you've ever heard it.)

* * *

**_(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good_**

* * *

The clouds didn't dissolve into small gray puffs as sun light struggled to break through. Everything was invisible in darkness except for the murky dirt steps pressed into the ground moistly.

He wasn't about to look back. He wasn't about to let his heart dethrone him and demand him to go back like a loyal servant. He wasn't his heart's servant. He served nothing and no one, not even something as petty as 'feelings.'

His long brunette hair's ends lightly swished from side to side with every more forbidden step he took, leaving the darkness behind him that would never go away. With so many things now colliding and hitting against the walls of his mind persistently, there was no way he was going to be able to get a hold of his it in this state of sickness. Such a disgusting sickness: love.

* * *

**_(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good_**

* * *

His eyes stayed white orbs with tiny black pupils staring blankly at the dirty floor in thought. He flattened his eyes even lower and continued on walking, continued on thinking.

* * *

**_City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they don't hold back  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see_**

* * *

All for oneworthless girl?

Zeke gritted his teeth angrily_ Curse her for what she did to me. That pathetic little girl…I'll never be free from the constant horror…_

* * *

**_You won't get out the country, 'cos you're bad and free  
you've got a new horizon its ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile._**

* * *

His lips twitched. He lowered his head and lifelessly walked like the living dead searching for their grave. _That stupid girl's turned me into a weak soul just like her…I can not have that._ An insane smile lifted on his face._ No, there's no way I can live on without regretting and having her stuck in my head. Then she should perish. Can't have the weak holding me back and besides, she did fail me. Giving her to death would get rid of my problems for good._

A vision of her smiling lovingly came into view of his conscious.

_Yes, that would be perfect. Poor clueless girl. In order to kill my problems she will just have to die._ The horrifying smile got even oh so more sinister.

The devilishly narrowing eyes and insane smile faded as he stopped abruptly and thought thoroughly about what he just said to himself.

His white orbs went wide. _N-No…that would only add onto my problems._

It even disturbed him, that he had just suggested killing…_**her**_. The one who practically knows everything about him, inside of him. The one who swore she'd love him no matter what. The same cruel smirk curled. "Hmph. Such a foolish little girl." And yet, he still plays this _game_ like it isn't over. What he's trying to prove is still in the unknown.

She was always like a constant message left on the answering machine that he never wanted to answer, but yet he never deleted it…and it wouldn't stop reminding him of what he did…but he's only gaming himself at this point of time.

* * *

**_And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no..._**

**_

* * *

_**

His feet dragged him atop the cliff edges along the land for the view of the dimness filling the sky, and shocking the earth with lightening. A thunderstorm formed along the horizon, flashing the earth bright lights and disrupting all peace that ever existed among nature.The shadows of darkness shaded over Zeke's eyes completely as his feet continued to stray further and further away from Laliya and Opacho. He growled like he hated her.

But did he really hate her?

Or did he hate himself?

Or was it his old memories and attempts that angered him?

Who should be blamed?

Himself, the vile, or Laliya?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Laliya's cold and always sorrowful ocean blue irises ran along the drifting clouds contently as if waiting for something to happen…or waiting to hear his voice. She watched the small pink windmill sail with its fate changing winds.

* * *

**_Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand_**

* * *

Zeke's orbs came back to life, but back to sadness and guilt. His extremely pitch dark brown eyes would never look up at the skies. A thin line pasted on his face, frowning.

* * *

**_Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down_**

* * *

He could either go back to her to end the craze, or go back to meet his destiny to become shaman king for the final chance now. He had no time to go back. A thousand years he's waited for this. No girl will get in the way of it.

* * *

**_Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_**

* * *

She passionately gazed back into the opened light of the forest unsurely. She balled her fists tightly and shook her head violently. "I'm not backing away…he needs me to help him change or else the never ending cycle of the reincarnations of Zeke will forever threaten earth every 500 years."

In order for any of it to work, she had to stop him. She had to stop and convince him and if what Opacho said was true, then it should work.

She called her spirit from the trees and demanded it to search above the clouds for the destroyer Asakura.

Her knees quaked.

Laliya collapsed heftily on her knees as she let out a deep breath of exhaustion from just standing.

* * *

**_(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good_**

* * *

She was still weak, fragile, sick all in two different ways. She hung her head over as her long strands touched to the ground.

She was still not well, physically and emotionally. She was still cold, she was still locked, she was still injured. No, she hadn't recovered from trying to drown herself in a 200 feet steep drop down a waterfall. No, she hadn't changed that much after what he did to her and what he told her. She was still dying inside…it was his bidding and he has double cursed her.

She smiled painfully as she clutched her stomach. "I'll just stay here…and wait for her to come back…" she winced. "…You better be on your knees thanking me after this, Zeke. I'm giving up everything for you…everything…"

* * *

**_(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good  
(Shake it, shake it, shake it)  
Feel Good_**

**_

* * *

_**

He stopped in his place once he realized the shadows faded away when the storms stopped roaring and throwing their hateful tantrums at him. His eyes found their way up to the heavens when he saw the gray dark clouds of rage flee at the break of sun light finally.

The shadows drifted away as it revealed the green grounds beneath his feet. The day was clear again.

Opacho suddenly caught up behind him as he just stood there. She stood right beside him, cocking her head to figure out what he was thinking. He was too hard to read.

He looked up behind his shoulder to see a small pink toy windmill floating in the strong breeze current and over his head as its sails spun.

* * *

**_Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down_**

* * *

He watched the air twirl it and twist it before him in a different direction and sucking in the strands of his hair along with its winds…

He stared crossly and turned away from changed fate. _Winds can't change my fate, only I can. I know what she's thinking._

_

* * *

_

**_Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in…? _**

(End of Song)

* * *

"…Should we go back to get Laliya?" Opacho asked as she looked up at him hopefully. "She might be ill…her trying to drown herself and all, she's still bad at standing…" 

"No Opacho, weren't you there spying on us when I left her the first time?" he said calmly with an innocent kind smile. "I said I hope for her to have a long life of pain and misery, which means I hope for her to die slowly without me getting involved with her at all. I want her to be in pain. She deserves it. Without me, she's the walking dead." He walked off, still smiling to himself.

"But M-Master Zeke!" Opacho struggled to state her complaint.

He glared at her from the corner of his eye, orb white saucer of full loathe. "**What**?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What has she done to deserve it…?"

"She's done everything to deserve it! She disobeyed me! But most of all, she fell in love…_with me_. She should know better than to do something as stupid as that. Now she'll have to pay the price." He chuckled crazily. "Falling for me is like falling for a heartless abusing demon, isn't that right?"

Opacho stared at him in disbelief. _Why is he mocking the humans? He's really going insane isn't he?_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>LALIYA'S P.O.V.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

I winced more as my legs began to ache and grow numb. I shut my eyes, not liking the feeling of illness sweeping through my body, turning my body a chilling pale. I moaned tiresomely. I know I need rest but…

"I said I wasn't going to turn myback on him…so I won't. But I have to admit, love…is one of the most exhausting, painful, aching things I've ever experienced."

I jerked my head up full of sweat with squinted eyes to see my spirit eagle circling above me. She called to me repeatedly, sending me her messages of Zeke.

I smiled wearily and stood up, yelping in the process. It hurt to do anything right now. I continued to hold my stomach with a crouched back. I dug my spear into the earth and leaned my weight against my hand supporting its long handle. I sighed heavily and shook off my paleness.

"It's time to save Zeke from himself too…" I smiled. "This may cost me my life…but…" I looked down thoughtfully. "...He's worth a life…whatever mine is worth anyway…" My knees hit the earth in another collaspe. I shut my eyes in stinging pain with tears oozing from the corners. "Zeke...I hope you know you have more of me than you bargained for...and now everything is all wrong and **you can't** fix it..." I sighed agonizingly. "I won't be able to last much longer..." I clutched my arms. "...if I stay cold...I'll freeze for good this time...and it's all for you, Asakura Zeke..."

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

_Sorry it was long and that I took so long to return! But school has started so I can't really get on the computer that often. I hope you liked it, lol, I just liked it when Hao went a bit coo-coo at the beginning with her, I don't know I just did cuz it wasn't too hard to imagine. _

_Yes, there will be some NichromexLaliya in the next chapter too cuz I love making NichromexLaliya here and there! It's more kawaii! With Hao it's just like, "Stay away from me and I don't need your worthless soul!" Geez, Hao's such a whissy (chuckle) and Nichrome is an idiot. With Nick it's all goofy denial that he doesn't love her, and he may still act like that a little in the next ch too, but that chapter will be kinda serious since this will take place during the series for when Hao reaches the great King of Spirits' domain. If I am correct, Hao does die thanks to Yoh slashing him in half (growls) I-WILL-HAVE-MY-REVENGE-ON-ASAKURA! And well if I want, I could make Laliya prevent that...but it'llcost her of course._

_Shame for me I can't see the Japanese version of the series. I live in America come on there is no Japanese version I know of out here! There are only five volumes of the manga where I live too! (sobs) _

_Well, all for yals likings. Review! _


	10. Bloodshed Dreams

_**Bloodshed Dreams **_

It is unbearable…to suffer from three things at once.

It is excruciating…to suffer from witnessing that everything you believed in and contained that last spark of flickering hope for you, all shattered and washed away by that giver.

It is intolerable…to suffer from the illness growing within you and at the same time within your very mind.

It is agonizing…to suffer from old longing memories that could never be lost.

Physical, Mental, Emotional.

All three are hurting and unbearable.

All three are very real, and are crushing me.

All three hold my life between their fingers as I am slowly dying…

And you can only guess whose fault it was and who made it all the worse for me.

It was like my ribs were squeezing their bony bars against my heart in a suffocating cage that could never be broken and I wish the pain would just go away.

Everything was so blurry and weary for my sore eyes. I was now rasping and gasping for breath with feeble fingers gripping the flesh of my stomach. My body hurt badly.

I didn't want to do this any longer. I was in pain to where my bones were weak, my legs, my spirit and mind were numb. I was ill…to the point where I should not have been walking or standing at all.

My knees knocked tremendously. My visions slanted as I squinted. I couldn't give up now. I wasn't even half way there.

_Just one step at a time… _

But each step didn't seem any closer to my goals.

I was still in the forest of disaster. It had just been light out, but here into the forests, it was pitch black and ghostly foggy.

I looked up painfully to see the fog clouding the lands in dancing steps. The ghostly waltzes reflected against my orb clearly. I immediately cringed when I heard the voices of pain and hatred surrounding the sleepy-hollows of the curving trees. Shouts, threatens, anger, was all directed to me at once and everything that had been captivated in my mind came to life very real. I screamed and clamped my hands over my ears with tears flinging from my shut together eyelashes with every shake of the head.

"No! Please just go away and leave me alone!" I begged in reminisce of my old tales of fear.

It was times like these when I wished I could be invisible, or even better, dead. I couldn't take the voices screaming at me. I wanted it all to disappear. Sweat formed along the detail of my pale skin with my groan of illness joining. My body trembled. "I wish you all to just go away! I'm already torn down the middle, what more do you want from me! I've given it all up! You took everything out of me!"

A waterfall of tears flowed down my cheeks unwillingly. I let go of my ears when I saw and felt the presence of the fog's ghostly forms wisp away along with the constant mixed voices.

I dropped my spear and hit the floor on my skinned knees and bowed my head low. "Maybe…maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe he's not what I think he still is. Maybe he is a heartless Asakura demon like they all say. Maybe…he's not worth it anymore. My life's isn't worth losing to him…since he deserves more than something so worthless…" my lips twitched, trying to smile.

I could suddenly feel a chill sprint up my spinal cord which caused my to hold my body in place. "It-It's…so cold…" I leaned up against the tree's trunk and sighed. "…So tired." My eyes narrowed desperately weary. "…I'll just…rest here a while…and…" I drifted off into the sleepy and cold foggy void as my eyes closed for eternity.

In less than a second, I felt cold, large and thick talons scrape against my head causing it to knock against the trunk loudly leaving a stinging sensation on the side of my skull for where I was attacked. I looked up just to see Makinami latching onto a branch nearby and turn her sharp bill to me with her feathers fluffing up on her body to make her appear larger and threatening. She screeched to me in rage and raised her shoulder blades, lecturing me angrily.

I wanted to frown at her, but she was right. I couldn't sleep now, I'd die if I did.

She turned her body to face me with her hood rising even further. Her beak was open widely as she continued to screech and chirp at me in demanding language.

I blinked. She was always right. Failing my goal is selfish, because I'm not doing it for me, or him. I'm doing it for the world too. It was true, but now I had to become the heroine of the earth. Yoh is not a hero even if he thinks it, feels it and everyone is on his side. If Zeke is destroyed this time…the next generation is doomed and so is the fate of mankind and it would be all Yoh's fault.

I gazed up at the non-visible skies with my eye a shade of emptiness. _I have to do it…for me too. Because without Zeke…I'm nothing…nothing at all. He's the only one…who makes me feel worthy or like I can fly. _

My trembling pale hand felt the earth before it touched the handle of my spear. I picked it up to balance my body to walk without remembering the deep pain dwelling in my ill state. I took Makinami's words to heart, Nichrome's promise to spirit, and Zeke's sake to passion.

I wasn't paying attention to the ways that I had gone to reach the King of Spirits. My eyes were a shade of blank cerulean the whole while through. Many times I slumped down my supporting spear and whimpered in agony. Many times my white eagle would swoop down and yank me up by a strand of my hair with her powerful talons.

I past a lake along the cliff section and stopped near its pool of sparkling water. _Nichrome, Yoh and his friends had been here._ I looked down, my eye becoming narrower. _Nichrome… _

I entered the native priests' domain as I saw Anna, Pilika, and Tamara tending to a man with a bird mask hiding away his face. My eyes went a darker shade as I noticed the wounds burnt on his body. _Zeke…has been this way too… _

I watched Morty follow into the cave of the Holy Ground into the Stars.

I narrowed my eyes. _I should warn them to stay out of the way… _I looked back to the cave. _But I have no time…I have to find Zeke. _

I found myself staring into the eyes of the native old patch tribe woman. I bit my bottom lip as I felt an uncomforting vibe. I mouthed my spirit's name. From my hidden cover grounds, Makinami's white wings became mine, allowing me to take flight against the wide and high ceiling above Yoh's friends a little clumsily.

I heard a shaky gasp. "Anna!"

I looked below me just to see a confused and worried Tamara pointing her finger to me.

Everyone else looked up too.

Pilika creased her eyebrows in perplexity and held her hands close to her heart. "It's Laliya! What is she doing here? Didn't she lose to Yoh? Zeke usually destroys the ones who fail him, doesn't he?" she looked to Anna who was gazing at me with a wide shocked look on her face.

The old woman stared with hard eyes. I gazed at her weakly. We sent a message…she knew what I was here for; it was predictable within my eyes. She closed her own. "I'm sorry, but that won't work either."

My energy suddenly dropped as I lost control of my weakness, and crashed to the ground like a fallen angel.

Everyone's eyes leveled on me.

"Laliya…?" Tamara lifted her cuffed hand to her face. "…Are you alright?" her voice was a bit hoarse and shaky.

I lifted my head as all my long cerulean blue hair strands fell over my face in a messy state. I was on my knees, caressing my heart, my white wings scattered against the floor, their shoulder blade joints lifting above me. "…You're wrong…it will work." I assured in belief. "He will be spared, old woman."

She narrowed her eyes. "My name is Goldva, the leader of the 10 priests and organizer of the shaman king fight, not old woman." She said, offended.

"….You people don't know…you don't know anything." I growled darkly while staring at the floor. "Once Zeke is destroyed—"

"Yes, yes, the next 500 years he'll reincarnate himself again. But the Asakura family has always had a way of countering him no matter how dangerous he has become."

"Zeke will become _stronger_ every 500 years—"

"And so will the Asakuras. Darkness never wins against the light."

I narrowed my own eyes. "…Then this fight will never end if he is destroyed. He has to be changed…not destroyed." I gritted my teeth. "I couldn't bare the thought of him being dead…because you all think it was his fault."

"But Yoh probably figured that out already, right? He's probably betting on changing him rather than destroying him…" Tamara jumped in.

"Yoh can't change him. Yoh never existed. Yoh is Zeke…he is not an individual person. Only I can change him. He fears me because I love him. He won't hurt me, he is powerless when it comes to me." I smirked, Zeke's insanity ways rubbing off on me. "You'll never understand it…you can't keep fooling yourselves. He can't change his other half, Zeke is the most dominant when it comes to changing his feelings, plans, soul, and actions. But Yoh…is dominant when it comes to a strong mind and will. Zeke let the demons get him, so who you see is not the truth of him."

Everyone stayed quiet, especially Anna who was giving me the curtly look. She was extremely irritated.

I smiled even through the pain, looking just like Zeke would. "You're so quiet, Anna, something bugging you? Are you angry because this person Yoh never existed and that he's not who you think?"

"That's not true!" Tamara snapped in more uncertain sadness than anger. "Yoh is Yoh! Not Zeke! They are both completely different no matter what!"

"That's right! You can't just come barging in here making comments that aren't entirely true! Yoh maybe Zeke's half, but they aren't the same in soul!" Pilika stated angrily. "Yoh is more of Zeke's good side, while Zeke is more of the dark side. It doesn't mean that Yoh is evil…"

I didn't care, so I ignored her. "Yoh lacks feelings sometimes…and you wonder if it is because he is Zeke's other half, other alter ego, not his other light. But Zeke is the original alter ego. Like Zeke, Yoh is too a relaxed and calm shaman, both have serenity. They are no different. There is no pure light and one pure dark. Everyone has a darkness within their heart no matter how much purity you have…Yoh isn't an acceptation, and neither was Zeke at the time..." My eyes had never left the ground. "Therefore…it's not his fault…" I whispered randomly

"What isn't Zeke's fault, Laliya?" Anna asked coldly, arching eyebrows and crossing arms. "The fact that life is unfair for him because he was too weak to handle it? Or because he's insane?"

I glared madly. "…**Shut up, heartless ****Kyôyama**…" I growled with hate in my painful voice with my eyes falling to the ground.

Silence.

I saw her shadow loom over me with an emotionless look on her face. Her fist clutched her blue beads. Her pitch black eyes gazed directly into mine harshly. I was scared at first, but frowned at her anyway. I wondered if she was going to slap me like she would do everyone else. But I didn't have to wonder any longer.

Just like that her bold hand had lashed out across my cheek, but to my surprise leaving an imprinted red mark on my cheek. I looked at her with shocked eyes as she stared back with arctic steel eyes, her arm still in the stiff motion of the slap gesture.

"What's your problem! Didn't you learn anything from your fight with Yoh! Snap back into reality!"

"…I am in reality…this cruel life is my reality! You don't know what it feels like to be exiled and have a past where no one will care for you ever since birth!" this just earned me another slap, this time across my other cheek and even harder. I bowed my head low and growled as the pain stung with a swollen red bruise.

"Don't be so ignorant!" Her cold stare had not changed. "You are not the one who can stop him. Zeke isn't one to settle and trust on, he can change anytime he's triggered, like you said. He isn't looking for a chance to be loved. He's looking for a chance to become shaman king, he doesn't want anything else but total control. No matter how much he feels it in his heart, no matter how much you _think_ he loves you, old memories will haunt him to never change the insanity."

I chewed my bottom lip in raging growls rumbling up my throat. "Listen, Anna." I hissed. "You have your Asakura to protect…" I faced eyes with her unchanging ones and furrowed eyebrows. "…And I have mine…so you know how I feel…" My large white wings slowly shielded over my weak body as I repeated in a dying tone, "…It's not his fault…"

A side of my face was shown between one of the white wings' feathers as my empty cerulean iris lowered in sorrow. "…It never was his fault…"

"Then whose fault was it?" Anna asked briskly.

Makinami's large head slowly appeared behind my back and between the large wings that were shielded over me.

The shade within my orb became dimmer. "…It was _theirs_…and yours."

In now a much larger form, Makinami screeched boldly as her wings rose fiercely.

"You all treated him like a devil…"

My spirit's tail feathers spanned.

"You all treat him like a dark demon from hell…"

Makinami's neck curved into her body when her wings' blade joints had lifted higher in an enormous phoenix formation.

"It's yours…it's your fault he turned out this way…all of you."

My eagle's glowing white body crouched before taking off with me into the air and soaring against the ceiling. She shifted her left wing to change course and beat them against the air to rocket into the cave and away from the others.

I closed my eyes as my spirit carried me through the never ending tunnel of rigid rock and darkness. I felt the winds passing by against my face.

The temperature of air and coolness changed rapidly when she flew out of the mouth of the cave and left go of me onto the grassy fields when I ordered her to. She had left me to stand, but after taking a step, I had immediately fallen onto the grass in a daze of drowsiness.

I didn't want her carrying me and waste the furyoku of the special spirit control.

This time I wasn't going to get up…

I was too tired…too weak.

It was all hopeless…

I felt her clenching claws lock in the fabric of my white pleated tube top and try to lift my body up. The fabric ripped slightly and I was dropped back onto the earthy floor.

Makinami landed on a thin tree branch, folding in her wings and calling out to me mournfully.

I had given up, and had encouraged her to do the same.

My ill state will come to pass…eventually.

(A/N: "My Immortal" by Evanescence.)

* * *

**_I'm so tired of being here…  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

* * *

My eyes fluttered once as the light within my orbs shone brightly yet dimly too. This forest…was so much like the one in my dreams…the one in my memories when it was just me and Zeke. The terrain was honeyed gold and singing. I smiled faintly. I watched as the sky turned soothing bullion, blurring my sight in between my visions on and off. I could imagine him there…his presence still haunts me.

* * *

**_And if you have to leave…  
I wish that you would just leave_**

* * *

…But then I really did see a figure, a very vague figure. And once my vision had focused, I saw the dark brown eyes staring down on me with the long chocolaty bangs falling into those dark, dark irises, small streaks of auburn light shining on its healthy silken strands. And the white turtle neck slit hiding half his chin away. His hair flowed down the back of his white poncho as he was sitting next to me, just staring down on me expressionless.

My eyes sparkled distantly as the shade of my marine orbs went dark…

* * *

**_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _**

* * *

I could see the golden butterflies swarming the forests' tall trees and the honey-colored grass blades.

And then he smiled with eyes very gentle and promising…

I wasn't in pain anymore, but rather in warm heaven. And if it was possible, I was also in a deep imprisoning sorrow…that just left its scar across my heart when I saw him smile that way; like he loved me all along. Is it right to feel…a scar on your heart when the one you can't stop thinking about smiles at you like they love you? Otherwise, it's amazing to have Zeke smile that way at only me…

* * *

**_These wounds won't seem to heal _**

**_This pain is just too real_**

* * *

_**"**Is that what you think of me?" he asked, eyes softened. _

_She stared long enough to let him know she had no clue of what he meant. _

_"You think I have a good side? And that I'm pure of heart?" _

_The girl's eyes leveled with the dirt beneath her. "Yes…" she replied, almost breathlessly. _

_That's how he made her feel… _

_…Breathless…just because he was here next to her. _

_The tingly breeze ran through his strands of hair gently, the sunlight's gold rays shining treasure against his eyes. "In that case…you're one of very few to think of me as a good-natured soul." His eyes followed the tree trunks and up the sunlight's dust. "No one ever thinks of me that way…not for a long time."_

* * *

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

* * *

_Her eyes followed his. "But…I've always thought of you that way…"her eyelids dropped softly and slowly. _

_The beauty of the forest continued to sing feelings that would last for immortality concealed in a golden sanctuary. _

_The Asakura's smile became more sincere and eased. "This is how I want my shaman kingdom to be…" voice yielding and soothing. _

_Laliya's gentle and shy eyes strolled over to see the profile of his face. _

_"Powerful, but peaceful and elegant just like this…" his eyelids gentled down more in between rays of light. "…Yes, that's exactly how I want it…" _

* * *

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

* * *

_She gazed at his face for all time, pink streaks lining her cheeks in a blush. Heated warmth escaped her breath. She could feel her inner body on fire, electrical shock running through the vessels of her heart. "You mean you want it to be wonderful…just like the way you came to be…?" _

_He turned and looked down on her, blinking innocently and confusedly. His eyes then lowered lightly, the shade of brown in his orb being seen as the sunlight gave him a radiant glow before he smiled his very innocent smile. "What I want it to be is powerful…but wonderful is just as promising." _

* * *

**_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…  
All of me_**

* * *

_"…Master Zeke…?" she mustered, tingly inside. _

_His head turned to her again as his lengthy chocolaty bangs merely swished with the slight motion. "Hm?" _

_She immediately looked at the grass blades in nervousness. When he looked directly at her, she felt like he knew what her heart was singing to him. "…I was thinking…" she couldn't stop herself from blushing, because he was still looking at her…because he was beautiful. _

_He cocked his head. "Go on…"It was just heart throbbing and pure torture that he had to have such a warm and divine voice. _

_

* * *

_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light **_

* * *

_Finally, but in a trembling tone of pain, "Everyone is going to be after you when the final round of the shaman fight to become shaman king occurs." _

_He looked back to the nature's righteousness. "And they're all going to be destroyed." _

_She narrowed her eyes as if in a sleepy trance. Her tongue's speech was very tender but saddened. "…It's going to be a rough battle…things will go wrong. And when things do go wrong…drastically amiss…I want…to be by your side at that moment." _

_"You want to be there when things turn hopeless and life-threatening?" _

* * *

**_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind… _**

* * *

_"I want to be there to prevent anything bad happening to you. I want to be there so you won't get hurt in any way possible, to fight for you if you wanted me to. So if something were to happen, I promise to give you my life to make sure it doesn't." Her cool ocean blue irises stared at her cerulean strands of hair scattered everywhere on the floor of the earth. "…I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Zeke…no, nothing at all." She spoke like a distant whisper. "I think you'd know by now…that I'd do doing anything for you…" it was a mere hint of her dear affectionate she held in her heart for him. _

* * *

**_Your face it haunts… my once pleasant dreams_**

* * *

_"I'm the most powerful shaman alive till this day. I don't need any protection. Haven't you learned that by now?" he wasn't angered, or abrupt with it, just kind in his own strange way of being slightly faked yet feeling a little cross inside. _

_"Well…then…I'll be here to support you in everything you do." She smiled sadly, sitting up and leaning forward to gaze into his eyes. She'd do anything to gaze into his eyes. "…It won't matter whether you need me to fight for you or just support you. Point is…" her eyes faced down to the golden blossoms. "…I want…" _

_Zeke watched her anxiously. _

_"…I want to be here for you…by you…with you." _

_He tilted his head to the right. "And why do you want this?" _

* * *

**_Your voice it chased away… all the sanity in me_**

* * *

_"Because you're my master…" Her eyes held his gaze, the light immensely radiant in her ocean-colored irises that danced with emotion. "You're all I have to hold on to or pitifully leave behind…Master Zeke. I have nothing but you…and that's all I'll ever have. Just you…" _

_He gazed back intently for what felt like eternity. Finally he looked away, bangs shadowing his eyes. "And that's all you want…me?" He slowly motioned to get up. "…You're tricky to understand." _

_"Wait!" Laliya stopped him in panic. "M-Master Zeke…!" _

_He frowned at her, confused by the fear and worry in her eyes, but stood up anyway. He soon smiled to the ground. "Don't sound so afraid; I'm not going to leave you forever." –Just to encourage her. He had heard her tone of voice, as if he were going to die. But why was he so important to her? _

_She stood up too to face him and raised her hand to her heart. "Can I…can I hold you close…?" _

* * *

**_These wounds won't seem to heal _**

**_This pain is just too real_**

* * *

_"…Hold me…?" _

_Her eyes had an eternal look of emotions and sorrow mixed within. "May I…just put my arms around you and hold you tight? I've always wanted to…" she wasn't too aware of what she was saying that hinted things she didn't even know. "Please…?" _

_He stood there, bewildered, trying to get a hold of this something that no one has ever wanted to do. "…You want to embrace me…?" No one had ever asked to hug or even touch the Asakura destroyer before…they were always too afraid because he was so powerful and at times destructive. _

* * *

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

* * *

_She felt that warmth dance upon her face, her eyes soft in shyness and her voice spoken in gentle undertone. "…Yes…that's all I want…" _

_He arched his eyebrows. "Fine…" _

_She looked up at him, a bit taken aback. _

_"Go ahead." He stood there with mild eyes but no smile as the forest turned a darker honeyed gold and the gold-winged butterflies glowed all around them. _

* * *

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _**

* * *

_Laliya slowly reached her fingers out to him, scared to touch him. He was too beautiful and pure to touch. Her hands nervously found their way around his white poncho and she snuggled into his cloak as her bangs scattered against his chest the deeper she snuggled into it. She let out a silent sigh when she took in the sweet fragrance of his scent. She wanted to last that way forever; always holding him and feeling his warmth or hear him breathing. She was holding him…the great Zeke Asakura, the scenic beauty beyond all wonders. _

_After long passing minutes, she nearly jerked back when she felt strong arms wrap around her own body. She didn't dare to look up; she was paralyzed. _

_"It's been awhile since I remember what an actual hug feels like…" he smiled a rare smile of acceptance. "Let alone…being hugged." _

_She smiled diffidently against his chest, and pulled her arms up around his neck to deepen it into an actual embrace. "…You're lucky you've been hugged before…No one's ever hugged me in the memories of my life…." _

* * *

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _**

* * *

_It took awhile for him to smile again and return the hug only lightly. "I'm hugging you aren't I?" _

_She held him in the forest of honeyed moments and glowing yellow butterflies dancing to music of immortality. It was a hug of warm life that unfroze her soul. "Thank you…" she closed her eyes, cheeks warm with pink. "…Thank you so much…for existing…" _

* * *

**_And I held your hand through all of these years… _**

* * *

_Sitting in the well hidden shade of the trees, was a brown haired apache with harsh green/gray eyes gazing down upon the two. His lips were parted in a distant unpleased line. "…She'll always love him …and no one else but him." a rumble within his throat growled. He soon calmed himself with hurt yet angry eyes staring down upon the girl's face; her eyes closed with strands of hair falling over her face in rime-white sparklers. "…What was I thinking…? Falling for a precious girl who loves Master Zeke and that I don't even deserve…urgh, stupid heart…" his bangs hid his eyes as he bowed his head. "…She can't ever understand…" _

* * *

**_But you still have…  
All of me _**

* * *

I just lied there, staring into dead space. _It was just the continuation of a memory that I had dreamt…that I had forgotten._

I looked up with tear droplets pasted behind my eye. He wasn't there anymore…because I was just reliving my memory that I wish could always be. I wish he was there…

* * *

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _**

* * *

I watched as the sunlight revealed the dust within the light through the skies and across my face. I curled up, hiding my ashamed face behind my wrist. Zeke…

* * *

**_But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _**

* * *

The light shimmered and had a stingy sensation against my orbs. I blinked away the tears, unhappy and wishing I could have Zeke back…just him back.

_"…So if something were to happen, I promise to give you my life to make sure it doesn't. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Zeke…no, nothing at all." _

* * *

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

* * *

_I promised_. Slowly, I smiled as I felt for the first time in my life hot tears filling up my eyes. "…Master Zeke…please come back…" I clutched the green earth and restrained hot tears from falling. "I just want you back with me…and not in my dreams…"

I shut my eyes tightly and whimpered pathetically…

* * *

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _**

* * *

He was always with me when I was too cold with sorrow. I was always with him when he was too inflamed with hatred.

My body trembled.

* * *

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

**

* * *

**

But now that's over, and I'm never going to have it back…unless I save him from himself. And no matter how much I'll try to hate him or just want his image out of my mind, his mark has burdened me…and I can never forget him anymore. He's cursed me, and it's torture.

* * *

**_But you still have  
All of me _**

**_(End of song)_**

* * *

I lifted myself up weakly and probably wasted hours trying to reach the great King of Spirits. I fell from lack of strength during, and used the tree's trunk to support my standing balance. But…my heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw him…Nichrome…on the flat terrain below me.

He was in a shaman fight battling along side another man with chestnut brown hair and also wearing an identical poncho.

I looked on the other side of the battle field from my afar distance. They were fighting two patch tribe members. Both teams had gathered up their furyoku into a type of shamanic blast cannon I suppose…I wasn't able to see too clearly of it.

Nichrome had a wicked smirk on his face, his eyes low under his eyelids in a threatening manner, his eyebrows furrowed deep in destruction.

He had that look of vengeance again. I'd do anything to take that look away, so he could smile...

The light within their weapons fired up for a direct attempt. But once the clashes of energy hit, there would be a huge explosion and one team might not make it out of it alive…

I gasped as their furyoku energy was near its full-limit of blast power. "NO, HOLD ON!" I shouted, hoping he'd hear my plea. "NICHROME, WAIT…!" I took a step forward and quickly fell to the ground on my stomach. I held onto the tree bark in weakness and pain. It hurt so much…I had tears forming in my eyes while I whimpered. "…Please don't attack…I can't bear to lose you too." I whispered hoarsely. _I'm already losing something that I never had; Zeke…but Nichrome is all I have left for the time being_…"…I beg of you, please wait…NICHROME!" tears departed from my eyes as I pressed my eyelashes hard against them.

I cracked one eye open painfully to see the immoral look fade when his eyes now widened and he froze. I knew he whispered merely, "…Laliya…?" yet he hadn't seen me, only heard my voice call out to him. But he frowned once more, and continued to pay attention to the battle.

It was too late; the energies blasted full force and collided, creating an explosion.

I was blown a good three feet away with my back hitting the ground brutally. The pain deepened for me, but I tried to become immune to it. I limped until I grabbed hold of the tree again. I looked upon battle field full of smoke. "Oh please don't be dead…" I prayed to myself, tears clung to my eyelashes and blurring my sight.

The smoke had cleared. The two Indian patch tribe members had disappeared, and my mind was left to Nichrome who wasn't there.

I began to panic. I was scared…scared that I had lost him. It took all my strength to stand up and struggle to walk. I looked around nervously and finally saw him in the deeper section of the forest lying lifelessly on his stomach with a disgruntled unconscious face. His body was covered in filth and red-blooded bruises.

"NICHROME!" I gasped as if it were my last breath, stumbling down the hill just to fall at the steep halt. I crawled quickly and clumsily until finally I reached his body. Tear droplets had gathered around the corner of my eyes as I fell to his side in a stinging weakness.

"Nic-Nichrome!" I choked out. "Nichrome!" I shook him fearfully. "Get up!" I flipped him over onto his back. "Nichrome get up! You can't leave me here alone…" I swallowed back tears and sobs. "You promised not to leave me here alone!" I leaned over him, whimpering like a little child. "You have to let me know that I didn't lose you too…you have to keep your promise. You told me a promise is a promise!"

He didn't move. I shook him again, repeating his name over and over again.

I bit my lip roughly and squeezed my eyes shut. "NICK GET UP!" my tears fell upon his face in gentle pats.

Nothing…

I rested my head against the cold silver plate designed in his patch tribe poncho, clutching the cloak's fabric. After my long minutes of crying, I just stared out into space still laying my head on his chest. I had calmed down, but the tears were still rolling with my emotionless face.

"…The kind for when you promise not to leave a person that you care about…you promised me." I looked up at his face behind the fabric of his poncho. My visible eye softened deeply. "…You wanted to keep me warm when I was cold. You were kind to me…no matter how bitter you tried to be. You said you loved me…but you left me here alone. I can't save Zeke on my own, Nick. Zeke is my world…but I need help to keep that world in salvation." I nuzzled my head up against his chest. "…Now you can wake for me, like I woke for you…wake for me because a promise is a promise."

I felt his chest inflate and deflate, causing my eyes to widen. I sat up in disbelief. _He woke for me…_

Nichrome's eyes came open as he blinked confusedly and widely. He instantly sat up and winced as he hung his head in agony, not acknowledging me. "…Silva…" he growled. He paused and looked around alertly, angrily. "…Where are they?"

"…Who, Nick…?" I questioned, moving closer.

He suddenly leveled his wide-eyes with my soft ones, just realizing me. And we just seemed to stare for all time, until he spoke breathlessly, "…So it was you." His face turned serious in his usual look. "I thought I was just hearing your voice in my mind…"

I shook my head with a light smile. "No, it was real."

A sudden rare glint in his eyes appeared now the color of dark shades of green like before, and no longer a nichrome color. A soft and small smile formed across his face, his eyes low serenely. It was disbelieving the way he was staring into the depths of my eyes as if nothing else mattered in the world.

He shook his head violently and growled, frowning at me. "Laliya, what are you doing here in the first place?" he asked hastily, trying to hide the blush on his face. "You're in the boundaries of the Great King of Spirits, the grounds where we were not allowed to set foot upon just yet, but it's under Master Zeke's commands. Leave here now and you won't get in the way!"

I had forced a sad and painful smile on my own face as streams of tears trickled down my cheeks.

Nichrome had a look of worry and horror on his face to see the tears run like waterfalls along my already tearstained cheeks. His look read easily in pain, _I made her cry_…"Laliya I...I didn't mean to be so bitter to you, but what I meant was…" he bowed his head with shadowed eyes under his dark brown bangs. "I don't want you to be here where there's always danger…or get in its way. I just don't you to get hurt."

I stared at him, my lips twitching to hold that smile as the tears dripped off my chin. _I had forgotten that he loved me_. Just those words strangled me weak. "No, Nichrome." I dropped my head, tears falling in a pattern. "No…no that's not it. You didn't make me cry…. I'm crying…because I'm scared. I was so scared…that you were going to die…." I suddenly buried my forehead into his poncho, snuggling deep into him at the fearful thoughts. "Nick…I thought you were going to be taken away from me…like Master Zeke." I shivered at those thoughts, choking out my words. "It was just really scary to see you that way like I've seen so many others in my life…just the thought of it…scares me." my voice was muffled under the fabric of his cloak. "It brought back memories…the ones I don't want to remember…"

I felt his hands on my shoulders and pull me off so that I'd be staring into his eyes and rare smile. I just had never really seen him look so sincere like this. "It's alright…I wasn't going to abandon you like hedid." His smile went sheepish. "And besides, I'm not worth wasting crystal tears over…" he wiped my tears away gently.

"Believe me, you're worth every tear of mine." I looked down again. "…I didn't want to lose you, Nichrome…it would shatter me to know you can't be here with me anymore…" I looked up to his eyes.

He looked shocked and embarrassed for a moment. But then he had a thin smile, lowered eyes, slightly furrowed eyebrows and all together it pieced together a longing look of affectionate. This look was new to me…because he gazed into my eyes…in a desirable way.

"Nichrome!" a deep voice interrupted the moment.

We both turned to the man who was on the battle field with him earlier. He panted in exhaustion with bruises all over his withered body. "Are you alright?"

Nichrome stood up boldly. "I'm fine, Zinc."

I stood up behind him, gripping his hand as I hid behind his shoulder, getting Nichrome's full attention.

'Zinc' walked up to us, blinking and observing me in perplexity. "So is this the one you're so in infatuated with?"

I blushed, but not as bad as Nichrome who struggled dearly to keep a straight face. "I never even mentioned her to you…besides I don't have feelings for this girl anyway!" he denied sternly.

I suppose he doesn't want anyone to know that he had created something that built up in his heart achingly.

"By the lying look in your eyes you gave it all away a long time ago." Zinc exclaimed, smiling, noticing. He must've been around Nichrome long enough to know when he lies or not. "Besides you've been out of focus lately like something intense has been on your mind, despite Len Tao. It was a different intense look, not loving, but obvious. You had the same look when you just looked at the girl behind you. So I guess this is your girlfriend, right?"

My cheeks were brightly pink this time as I accidentally gripped his hand tighter causing him to flinch.

Nichrome blinked at Zinc, growled and looked away stubbornly, cheeks red hot. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just my…just a girl I know…!"

I then saw the look within his dark, dark orbs that had turned a shadowy nichrome again. Their was an incredible fragment of light gleaming against his eyes showing a deep emotion of pain as they looked away, eyebrows creased. I gazed at him softly in sorrow. He was in pain…because I couldn't love him the way he loved me.

"It doesn't matter…" he murmured, looking out towards the forest to see this almost waterfall of white energy identified as the King of Spirits. "Laliya," he turned to me. "I want to know why you came here when you know it's too dangerous for you."

I furrowed my own eyebrows. "I came here to save Zeke…"

Zinc raised his eyebrows, while Nichrome just frowned deeper.

"Save him?" Zinc questioned. "Save him from what? He's on his way to—"

"No, you don't understand!" I looked down to my feet in ache. "…He's making a big mistake…no matter how powerful he is he's missing something that's more important than having all the power in the world. Zeke is going to die if I don't do something!" I glanced at Nichrome, who was staring at me with his eyes narrowed unpleasantly. I jerked back at why he was looking at me so threatened. My face turned solemn quickly to hide away all my regrets and fragility. "Nichrome, I need you to help me reach the King of Spirits and find Asakura Zeke."

"You're not going to the King of Spirits or going off to find Asakura Zeke." He told me strictly while stepping forward.

I returned his bitter tone and frown. "You don't have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"You're my responsibility, so yes, _I do_." He walked pass me. "I'm taking you back, out of the Forest of Hairas." His harsh eyes showed a deep severity but also agony that was indescribable.

I ran after him in anger, almost stumbling. "Why won't you help me—"

"Because you'll get hurt!" he snapped when he turned around to face me.

I glared back at him. "You act as if I'm not a shaman who knows how to protect herself!"

"Laliya you're not supposed to be here! I don't care how good of a shaman you are there's too much going on here that will put your life at stake!"

"I'm not a child, Nichrome!" I thundered and tried to stomp forward, but all it earned me was loss of balance of strength and having to latch onto Nichrome for my balance. "I can…I can take care of myself…" I shut my eyes tightly. "I have to save Master Zeke no matter what!" I gripped his shoulders to support me to stand up and stare him straight in the eye. "And you have to guide me to get there…"

"Master Zeke is not your burden or your problem!" he raged. "He knows how to take care of himself, he doesn't need any saving! He's not your God, Laliya!"

I frowned deeply at him as he walked pass me again, dragging me along by the wrist.

"I'm taking you away from here **now**."

I snatched my wrist out of his grip, causing him to look to me impatiently. "This isn't just about my safety! Nichrome just what do you have against him! Why won't you let me reach him! …Why won't you let me help him?"

"I have nothing against Master Zeke!" he glowered. "It has nothing to do with that!"

I stepped up as he did while we just argued. "Then why are you acting so bitter! Nichrome, what's wrong with you!"

"He doesn't deserve you!" Nichrome suddenly blurted out angrily. "I don't know why you think he's worth giving your life away! He's not going to spare you this time if you get in his way!"

I gritted my teeth as my eyebrows knit angrily against my forehead. "My life is worth nothing! Without Zeke I'm nothing!"

"Every life is worth something! Your life is worth everything without or with him!" he shot back. "He doesn't care about you! Even if he did, there are too many unpredictable things he'll do to you! He's not the one you should be chasing after and falling for!"

Angry tears welled in the corner of my eyes. "So is that what this is all about? Then who should I be falling for, Nichrome? You? You want me to say in turn how much I love you and want to be with you forever so everything will just be fine for you but not me? You just don't want me to be with him because I **never **loved you too!"

It was silent for a long time…until he finally spoke with his eyes looking down.

"You just don't get it, do you? You don't know how it feels having the person of your dreams spend every waking moment with someone else. It's like waking up every morning to find your day hopeless and empty without them, but hoping that they'll forever find happiness…even if it's not with you." he looked up to me with strong eyes. "But Zeke is not the one you want to spend that happiness with!"

"You're lying!"

"You don't love him! Manipulation doesn't wear off immediately! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what!?"

"FROM HIM!"

"Well I hate to disappoint your hopes but I don't need your protection, Nichrome! I don't need a babysitter! If you're not going to help me, then I'm going on my own!" I snapped like I haven't before. I quickly turned away to head in the direction of the King of Spirits no matter how weak I was feeling.

"Wait a minute!" he stepped to run after me, but I had raised my spear's crystal sharp crest to his throat ready to cut anytime needed.

I glared at him mixed in extreme pain, weakness and hate as tears of the agony from my body and my aching heart ran down my cheeks. "…Take another step, and I won't hold back to fight you and bring you down. I'm not going to let you stop me no matter what it takes. Master Zeke _needs _me." I couldn't believe I had just threatened him…

I saw the shock in his orbs, but then the sudden hatred. "Fine! If you end up getting slaughtered and ripped apart piece by piece then that's your problem!"

"Then let's just keep it that way…" I spun around after the last glare and walked off into the distance feebly.

"…Stupid girl…" I heard Nichrome rasp in hatred.

I flinched in more anger and disappeared into the forest…

**_END OF LALIYA'S P.O.V. _**

"You should've gone after her no matter what she said…" Zinc remarked as he watched Nichrome's face turn to pain and anger. "So now it's vengeance and love. You're too swollen up inside just because you're afraid…"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't think Zeke is going to let her get to his heart. If this is what she wants then so be it…" he sounded hurt inside, but nevertheless did perfectly to cover it. "Let herself get killed and rot away in a coffin…"

"Don't say something you're going to regret."

Nichrome didn't respond, he just looked away angrily.

"You're certainly bitterer than usual." Zinc looked away expressionlessly. "In a way you two almost seem coupled. Why isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Because she doesn't love me, weren't you listening?"

"Yes, but I also heard you have feelings for this girl."

"I don't have—!" he paused, sighed and looked away in a hefty throb within his heart. "…It just doesn't matter anymore how I feel. The person she wants most is Zeke Asakura…and that's all, even if she's still manipulated. I'm not included in her thoughts..."

"So you just want to be at least a part of her heart?"

His hard eyes had that glimmer against the pupils to indicate his deep emotions of remorse and not darkness. "…I'd give anything to be…"

Zinc was wearing a thin smile plastered on his face in slight pity for his comrade. He closed his eyes with his arms crossed over his poncho. "Go after your girlfriend, Nichrome. Just because she has a thing for Master Zeke doesn't mean you don't have a chance. I saw the two of you before I called you. Interesting little look on the _both_ of your faces I must admit. I've really never seen you this way before."

Nichrome's cheeks couldn't help but turn a little pink as he continued to frown.

Zinc just smirked on as he stared out onto the path she disappeared in. "She's a strong girl despite whatever she thinks of herself; she'd make a good wife."

This time Nichrome finally had red tainting his cheeks without a frown, but instead dull blinks. "….DON'T SAY THAT TO ME!" he fumed with his face practically on fire.

**_LALIYA'S P.O.V. _**

I collapsed to the floor on quaking knees. My arms trembled as I panted hardly able to breathe. My body had turned pale…I wasn't able to walk much anymore…I was suffering so badly.

I smiled meekly. "Maybe if I continue on forcing myself…my heart will eventually stop beating and it won't hurt as much." It was a perfect and wonderful plan of mine. Yes, that would be brilliant. That would grant everything I would've ever wanted.

If my heart stopped beating, then I won't have to be here anymore and hear another person call my name to let me know I'm still here and not invisible. Or that everyone can still see me…and then want to strangle the life out of me just because I'm still here. This is why I hate living…being a ghost is something better, cuz no one will see me. No one would want to strangle me…

"I wish I were dead…" I spat out, wishing for tears to fall and pour out my pain. "I wish this pain could just go away…"

"Only if you let me take it away…"

I jerked my head up with tears flying and saw Nichrome towered over me.

From out of his bitter and indifferent look he smiled down on me.

My face was pink from the tears.

He bent down in front me, eyes still soft, and wiped all my tears away once more. I cherished the gentle strokes of his finger. My eyes softened as I just seemed lost in him.

I recalled this look in his eyes and our positions and situation. "…This is when...you kissed me…" I told him softly in a whisper.

His eyes only widened a little in embarrassment. His eyes fell to the floor as he smiled slightly, my eyes following his as they looked back up to me. "…Yeah…I remember."

I then looked down in shyness and remembrance myself. "It was…my very first kiss and I had never felt any affection like it. I didn't even think it was possible for someone like me. That moment when you tenderly pressed your lips on mine…it felt just like heaven...I've never been in heaven before." I looked back into his eyes bashfully.

I could tell by the look on his face that his heart was beating a million times harder against his ribcage in a quickened pace.

We paused almost like we were waiting and strongly desiring to lock lips again…but that would go against my feelings.

"Nichrome…why'd you come back?" I broke the award air.

"…I had to. I wasn't going to really let you die out here in this state. I wasn't going to actually leave you here. Just because my main goal is get one clean shot in the heart of that pathetic Tao, doesn't mean I'm completely blind of the ones I cared about most. I just got carried away…"

There was silence for a minute, until I released my guilt.

"Nichrome, I'm so sorry…about what I said to you. I don't know what happened, that wasn't even me. I should never say such things to you, not after all you've done for me. It was wrong of me. I just—"

I paused when I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he leaned his lips on my forehead with a light chuckle, smiling humorously. "Shhh just shut up…" he whispered to where I could feel his warm breath running tingly sensations throughout my body. "… I don't care what you say to me, it won't change anything at all. Besides, what happened back there doesn't matter any longer. The only thing that matters is what's going to happen now." I felt his arms move up my back in gentle strokes. "I'm going to protect you…and I'm going to help you reach the King of Spirits, and give my life away if it comes to that."

I blinked at such generosity and his dedication to me. He always wanted to be here for me. I soon smiled. "…Thank you, Nick…"

He helped me up onto my feet, clearly enjoying our closeness. "Do you want me to carry you?" he asked in concern.

"Bridal style?"

His eyes seem to wander like he was thinking of something that irked or embarrassed him. "…Bride—I mean yeah, bridal..."

I just smiled and kissed his nose, fiery warm lips brushing against heated breaths that even made my cheeks pinkish at the contact.

He blinked stupidly with a red blush grazing over his face, but frowned anyways. "Stop kissing me!"

He led me the way after slipping tied fingers tightly and securely with mine, explaining just to make sure we wouldn't separate for an accuse. I often wonder if he forgot that he had told me that he loves me…and he can't hide anymore even if I don't love him that way…

_Hey, I don't know if Anna slaps girls too or not, but frankly it is my fanfic cuz Laliya might need a little slap for a change. Even if she's partially right in theory.. Sorry I was gone though. I've been caught up in school, illness, and this friggin fire incident, plus some other stories that I promised to make up for other people. It's a long chapter, I know, butpplI've done longer!Nichrome so stubborn and bitter to her! Aw well, that's his way of hiding something locked away he's got burned within him!Last chapterof the fic he's not going to hide it anymore. _

_Nichrome: "that's his way of hiding something locked away he's got burned within him…he's not going to hide it anymore…_ _This look was new to me…because he gazed into my eyes…in a desirable way_. _He whispered to where I could feel his warm breath running tingly sensations throughout my body, fiery warm lips brushing against heated breaths?" You're practically hinting that I **want** her! N-not that I do…_

_Me: (fake gasp) Why Nichrome, don't tell me you've got a naughty little craving for dear innocent Laliya! _

_Nichrome: (glare/blush) I DO NOT! DO NOT! DO NOT! I DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HER THAT WAY! YOU HEAR ME! _

_Me: Yes I hear you loud and clear…along with the ringing sound in my ears at the moment. I was just kiddin'! Stop being a lovesick idiot! Those lines just hint your deep love for her, nothing more nothing less. _

_Nichrome: That better be the case! _

_Me: Besides, I shall respect your passionate love for her that is never shallow or meaningless. It's just lovey-love and its affects. (narrows eyes and whispers into his ear) Nichrome and Laliya sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love—every 24.7, then comes marriage— _

_Nichrome: THAT'S (BLEEP) IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO (BLEEP) KILL YOU! (BLEEP) MURDER YOU! YOU'RE (BLEEEEEP) DEAD! (strangles me) (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)! _

_Me: Was…only…kidding! Can't…breathe…choking…! _

_Review and there will be updates!—hopefully… _

_Next chapter I'll just say there's going to be a Hao/Laliya battle and I don't mean anything romantic! XD _


	11. From Rime Light Comes Smoldering Dark

_Sorry everyone D: I had this chapter locked away and didn't even KNOW it. But I don't know if I'm going to be able to continue after this. But I do have The Boondocks stories of mine posted in The Boondocks section of And WHEW, so glad my writing improved in my recent Boondocks stories. So if you're a fan of it, or just love to read what I write, go on and take a look in the Boondocks category. My new pen name is definitely, "Jazzy B. Real"._

**_From the Rime Light Comes the Smoldering Dark _**

_**"True Love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars." **_

**_"You are a part of me, just as I am a part of you." _**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

The reflection of winged light entered bright shards of its glow against the wide orb of my cerulean iris. My pupil enlarged as the illumination's wings flapped once in a stiff pace, drawing nearer and nearer to me with each passing trice. The frame my sight displayed was upside down, with me, lying there, scarred and motionless.

They had come to test us.

I struggled to sit up, earning a crack in my joints from all my open wounds. But then I fell back into the earth and curled up into an aching ball like a small insignificant child.

Nichrome jumped down in front of me, holding his ground as his scorpion's tail strapped tightly around his arm. He was getting ready to attack with his shamanic eagle's claw surrounded in ghostly purplish orange light, until Makinami swooped down on the spirit of light and assailed riskily; grasping the large bird made of light in between her talons.

The other two Guardian Spirit Birds appeared out of no where, harassing Makinami head on and flushing her out of the sky. Nichrome stealthily attacked the two, an explosion of smolder bombing off in mid air as he kept gesture stance airborne. He smirked cruelly in triumph. But in a moment's notice, the guardians flew from out of the smoke and struck his air ferociously. Nichrome dodged with ease once more, not noticing the third somersaulting down on me. Quickly he snatched me into arms of safety and away from the menaces, just to stop and notice the first bird of light was ambushing us as we neared the guardian's gate. The guardian dove down on us all too quickly for us to counter.

Due to my extreme lack of energy to barricade myself, Nichrome pressed his body against my back as the bird tore through the back of his white poncho caused by high twirling winds as if a large plane had flown over us. I opened my eyes in hoarse breaths, and looked sideways to see his wincing face; eyes squeezed shut with his poncho and himself shielding over me. I shut my own eyes tightly until tears poured. I waited for the blustering winds to pass, Nichrome never loosening up his clasp over me.

These Guardian Spirit Birds told us we were not worthy. For every time we attacked, the guardians could never be destroyed.

"…If we continue to attack, we'll waste all our furyoku." He told me a stifled whisper. "The fight with the Great Spirit's guardians is pointless…"

The birds continued to come with me underneath him. All three soon lined up in a stiff row in midair, telling us we were not worthy repeatedly.

As the painful tears dampened my eyelashes, I whispered to Nichrome, "…Nichrome, wait…I-I want to see if I can reason with them." My face showed doubt. "Maybe they'll listen…"

"Reason with the Guardian Spirit Birds?" he sounded as if that were something suicidal. "You'll be killed without hesitation. You have no strength to fight in the first place!"

"I'm not going to fight them!" I shakily bellowed as I clutched the soil. "I want to talk to them…please, let me talk to them…"

"There's no way in the world I am letting—"

I gasped when I felt a rustling wind and sudden feeling of loneliness surround me. Automatically, I looked up to see Nichrome being tackled into the sky by one of the birds of light.

"Nichrome!"

He shakily landed many feet away from me on his hand and knees with a bitter growl escaping his throat in rage.

I turned on my back in a bit of struggle to see the three birds lined up in front of me, repeating, _**"Only the one can pass. You may not enter." **_

For some reason they did not attack me yet. This was my chance.

I crawled forward before restraining the pain to stand up. "Please, Great Guardian Spirit Birds, we didn't come to cause destruction to the Great Spirit."

**_"You are not worthy." _**

I held onto my arm. "…But we need to cross, or else Zeke is going to become one with the King of Spirits and cause harm to the world. We need to get inside."

**_"Only the one can pass. You may not enter." _**

"Just listen to me!" I begged. "Our intentions are righteous! We need to save the King of Spirits! We need to pass…please just let us in. I beg of you…" I slumped down on my knees, feeling the pain of my sickness flow through my veins, but I couldn't let them see this, so I acted on as if I were bowing. "….I have to get him back…" I clutched my stomach. "I have to save Zeke Asakura from the darkness and the nothingness he's become…I have to bring him back…or else all will be lost just like him." I hung my head as two tears fell for my ill pain and for Zeke. "Please, let me save him…for everyone's sake, I promise to turn everything right again."

Within a long silence, I heard them say in unison, **_"…You may enter."_** They all disappeared as the pathway to the King of Spirits became unguarded.

A tiny smile spread across my face before I heard footsteps approach me. I looked up to Nichrome, seeing a stiff glow penetrating his eyes. "…We did it, Nick. We can enter and save him finally…"

"I'm not going any further." He told me bitterly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why not?"

"This is your task, and I'm not meant to be apart of it." He stared into the depths of my eyes with those hard orbs now back to the color of steel nichrome. "I guided you to the Great King of Spirits, I protected you all the way. My deed is done, and now you have to fulfill _your_ oath to the Guardians and the world. I've done my part."

I felt him jump once the side of my head rested gently against his leg, me smiling comfortably as my eyes closed. "No, Nick…" I whispered ever so lowly. "I still need you by my side. Don't go away just yet…" I looked up at him in a gentle yet tired manner, this sort of ghostly light dancing within my orbs. "…Stay with me until it's over…please?"

He stared down on me in mystification and shock, then turning his head away with his eyes shut stubbornly. "Alright fine…I'll stay for your own sake..." Just like that I had persuaded him. The red streaks marked across his cheeks as he continued to frown in closed eyes.

I carefully stood up and stared at him with soft and lost cerulean blue eyes. As his head and face was turned away, I slowly closed in on him with my lips parted. I closed my eyes and tenderly planted my lips against the skin of his smooth cheek. I felt his body grow tense. I knew that would wear away that stubborn look of his.

I pulled away with my eyes still closed. "And for yours…" My small smile went weary as I saw the panicked and confused look on his face; his eyes wide and staring directly into mine. He stared like that for awhile. "…What is it?"

His dark eyes turned back into the solemn gray nichrome piercing harshly into my soul like heavy shards of iron. "It's nothing." He frowned darkly all of the sudden. "Let's…just get going already." He abruptly took my hand and hurried me along the wide pathway to the Great King of Spirits in seriousness.

>> > > > > > > > > 

_"You are a part of me, just as I am a part of you." _

I paused as my head jerked up, sweat flying outward in rime lights. "…Zeke…" I breathed out as I sucked the air back in like a panic attack. This was my chance to face him. I untangled my intertwining fingers from my source of guidance and yanked myself up.

I had been asking the great spirits of the elements to help me find the Asakura, to bring him back from the lifeless dark.

_"You are nothing without me!" _

The worse part is, even though this message was not meant for me and was just in the distance, he's right…

"Laliya!" Nichrome called after me as I struggled to run, tripping forward a few times again and again, thus continued in cramping leg pains.

I ran on, Nichrome gaining up on me quickly. I could only see the desert terrain and white pillars. Soon the flowing stream of the upside down waterfall of the King of Spirits was seen so clearly to me. I stopped from exhaustion and awe of such a huge amount of energy. Nichrome jerked my arm back.

I glared upon him and pulled it away hastily. "Let go of me!"

"Laliya, stop being so reckless!" he demanded in his bitterness. "You can't go running around like that in the presence of the Great Spirit!"

"I don't care whose presence I stand before!" my knees quaked in lost balance as I took the minute to bend over on them with my head bowed. My eyes shut as I let out a clenched teeth-hiss from the sting my body pierced. Tears began to well to let out all my pain as it wanted to be released. "…I… wouldn't care if I were to be in the presence of God, for I will not be held back until I find him. I've told you many times before." I breathed hard as my vision blurred out once my eyes squinted open. "I am **not **turning away!"

And that's when I heard the small and barely hearable gasp. "L-Laliya…?"

Yes, the birth and grave name that let me know I was still in this world and visible to everyone's eyes. I looked up with the frown still plastered on my face until my impaired vision could focus on the boundaries before me. The figure became clear and soon I came to realization for who it was.

Little Opacho.

A little crying Opacho.

She blinked against the tears forming beneath her big childlike eyes. In a blink of an eye, Opacho was gripping onto me tightly with her little arms, clinging like the small child she was. I fell to her level and pried her off by the shoulders as she squeezed her eyes shut and didn't look up at me. She continued to sniffle like she was suffocating.

"He said…he said he was going to do good to the world by destroying all the humans and bringing peace with a shaman only kingdom…!" she blabbered to the rigid ground. Her eyes seemed to get even more watery. "I thought…I thought we were friends…! I thought he was good all along!" she squeezed her eyes shut once more while the resting tears fell. "He used to tell me everything before!"

I wiped the falling tears away hesitantly. "…Opacho how did this—"

"YOU HAVE TO STOP MASTER ZEKE!" she suddenly blurted.

I widened my eyes at such demand with her eyes shut even tighter. I fell victim to understanding why she was so heartbroken. "He betrayed your trust in him, didn't he?"

She chewed on her quivering bottom lip and nodded unwillingly.

My hand stroked through her afro hair. "…Take me to him and I'll bring him to salvation for us both…"

She shook her head wildly now, afro tossing in the opposite directions. "No! No! No! I don't want to see Master Zeke again! You have to find him yourself!"

"Alright, alright," I hushed her pain and stroked her hair once more to comfort her. "I'll do what I can for him….you don't have to come." My eyes softened only because of my tiredness.

"He'll never come back…" Her eyes opened, still staring at the ground heartbreakingly. "…I thought he trusted me…now I know Master Zeke trusts no one. He'll never change! Ever!"

"That's not true…" My lips trembled to smile so I could hide my pain from her. "We can make him change…"

"How do you know?"

"Zeke and I are two birds of a feather, and without the other bird, his wings are not stable enough to take flight, for he needs his other half, his last feather."

"…Then-then promise, promise to get him back, Laliya." She looked up at me with large eyes full of watery light. "You're the only person in the world who can get those scary demons out of him…and bring back the good in Zeke…if he'll let you."

We all jerked our head up to hear the crazed laughter and destruction of Zeke echo throughout the lands. Opacho whimpered as she flinched in shivering fear.

I slowly stood up and patted Opacho on the head with one tear droplet under one of her eyes. "…I'll get him back…promise."

I rushed in that direction in determination that couldn't match up with my illness. "Nichrome, stay here with Opacho!"

"Hey! Wha…just what do you think you're doing?!" Nichrome shouted out across the distance.

"Bringing Zeke to life!"

I turned back to my path. I tripped a few times, telling myself I was almost there. …I could see something up ahead; a figure to be exact, just many feet away from my distance. I gasped before I tripped forward again, almost falling. "Zeke!" I continued to run.

I skidded to a halt at what I saw before me.

The Great Spirit of Fire appeared towered over Yoh's friends and the land, Zeke up upon its board shoulder. Yoh's friends attacked head on in rampage all at once for Zeke. The fire shaman laughed at such ignorance amusingly.

I noticed that look on Zeke's face, and those slanted eyes showing a cunning and destructive side. "…ZEKE!" I ran towards the scene.

"Great Spirit of Fire," a crude smile tugged on Zeke's lips, just itching to destroy all.

"NO, DON'T!" I shouted hoarsely.

His evil glower surfaced his face in gruesome excitement. "CRUSH THEM!"

"**MASTER ASAKURA ZEKE**!!" my scream was terribly loud and took out most of my energy just to say. I had squeezed my teary eyes shut before I called upon the energy of Makinami as she attached herself to my back and elongated the extent of her wings.

My crystal spear clashed with the force of the Spirit of Fire's massive fist, sending great heat waves against the air current. My large white wings spread out and blocked the waves from Yoh's friends.

"Master Zeke, please…stop!" I screeched, knees bending. "Don't turn into the soulless demon everyone thinks you are!" And everything did stop.

I raised my head up to see he had paused, eyes dilated in white saucers of great shock.

I smiled lightly in victory…

"LALIYA?!" all of Yoh's friends gasped.

"MY LOVELY SHAMAN QUEEN IS ALIVE!" Rio's heart eyes pumped.

"Hey, whoa she's alive?! Since when?!" Trey shouted and pointed at me in horror. "Why the heck is she not dead?!"

Len snorted. "So the little shaman girl wasn't killed after all. How unfortunate."

"LEN!" Morty yelled in hurt.

The green-haired boy looked at me curiously before he faced me. "Hey…who's she?" he asked in an eager and slightly hinted bedazzled tone.

Yoh's comrades stared at Lyserg with raised eyebrows, which I recognized from the X-Laws. I glared away from him.

"Wh-why is everyone staring at me? I just want to know who she is!"

"Hey, she's way out of your league too, little dude." Trey folded his arms, Len nodding.

Morty sweat dropped. "So, you guys hate her or fear her, yet you make dibs on who's in her league or who can get her…?"

Trey's nose flared. "W-Well! Rio started it!!"

Morty's neck dropped as he let out a puffball of air.

Zeke and I ignored all the fuss around us as Rio lectured Lyserg something about certain shaman queens he wasn't allowed to take. I gazed upon Asakura Zeke as he just stared down on me in absolute surprise.

He was just as I had always remembered. The same brunette bangs and lengthy silk hair, auburn luminosity streaking their strands, same elegance in his heart no matter how cold, for he was still so beautiful inside—something I just couldn't get over. I smiled my usual smile I always did when I'd see his presence…it made me even weaker. And so I became lost in him for the time our gaze had locked…severely lost I might as well be hypnotized.

…But all my happy dazes dropped into the black pits of a mere void...

His white saucer orbs quaked in his sockets, but then narrowed in great frustration with a growl escaping.

My smile turned upside down as my eyes widened when his growl rasped.

I gasped before I felt the hard impact of the Great Spirit of Fire struck me harshly with hatred.

By now I was skidding against the rigid earth feet away in brutal force. My body trembled and I was covered in more pockmarks and lesions. I choked the sand out, spitting the clay from out of my throat.

"Well, well, well…"

I struggled to crack an eye open just to see him hovered over me, now standing in the palm of his spirit's clawed hand.

"If it isn't my dear LALIYA." He cracked a terrifying smile, lifting his hand to create an inferno fireball. "Welcome to the party, dearest girl."

His lips arched higher, showing how eager he was to rid me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Len came down on Zeke with his shamanic weapon; his spirit and sturdy furyoku insanely overfed. "BASON!"

The mammoth Chinese warrior loomed over Len boldly in his shielding armor and enraged roar.

But just like that, Len Tao was slapped away like a bothersome housefly being swatted.

"LEN!" his friends screeched.

The Tao glided across the sand before his friends, Lyserg and Morty tending to him in utmost fear.

Trey ran forward in frustration and impatience, just to be stopped by Anna. She opened her eyes and gave him her curtly gaze, assuring him that he could not interrupt my situation.

"Give her a chance first…since she is **_literally_** Zeke's second heir besides Yoh."

Those indecent pitch black orbs suddenly looked upon me mischievously, eyes narrowed as Zeke smiled something somewhat crooked and straightened up his posture. "You obviously don't wish or want to die anymore. For if you did, you wouldn't have had the nerve to face me…"

I shut my eyes tightly, whispering in the muck as I still choked, "All I wanted was you…death means nothing, you mean everything to me, Master…"

He already knew of this, but for some reason became even angrier. Unexpectedly he just smiled merrily in innocence. "I'm not the Jeanie who grants your wishes, so now I think you're ready to become a rotted carcass in my smoldering darkness." His look twisted from sane to insane. "DESTROY ALL THAT IS LEFT OF HER!"

The Fire Spirit elevated his massive arm…

I jerked back and cringed before burying my sight back into the soil. I heard Zeke's livid cry as if distracted. The prolonged blow never came. I opened my eyes…

Nichrome.

He was here standing in front of me, eyes a blaze full of hatred and distorted obscurity as he stared up at the Asakura. I had never seen such fury and rampaging crimson loathe in his face, and what a strong sense I could feel of it. He held his position with his shamanic spirits at his side. His feet pressed into the earth deeper to show his sternness.

The Destroyer Asakura just smirked when he was out of his fuming daze. "So you've come to join death's festival parade today as well, Nichrome. Yes, you're the one who tried to take Laliya from me and my cause, weren't you? And you're sticking up to your loyalty of doing anything for the one you love so dearly you'd give your life away for her."

I could feel Nichrome's odium bristling as his glare deepened.

Zeke laughed broadly, "How pathetic. I suppose I can just destroy you right now to make Laliya suffer even more. THAT would be fun."

"Nichrome, move out of the way!" I shouted over to him in a plea.

"Shut up, this is my fight!" he acrimoniously snapped back. "I have no respect for my so-called 'Master' any longer for what he's done to you even now. He's going to pay for everything…for making you his permanent living puppet." this bright light danced within his nichrome orbs. "Zeke won't get away with it this time…"

All Master Zeke did was smile innocently and cock his head. "Who, me?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL OF WHAT YOU DID TO HER AND WHAT YOU'RE STILL DOING TO HER!"

The Asakura just blinked in a phony childlike and baffled way as if dulled by the phrase. He just went on smiling happily with eyes closed upwards. "And your point? What I do to her is my concern, not yours. So I suggest you back down right now before you burn yourself little Nichrome. Hasn't your mommy ever told you never to play with fire?"

This was Nichrome's cue to attack full force…and how he thought he'd beat the greatest shaman on this earth is something I don't understand.

During the minutes of the fight, Nichrome was constantly being smacked down into the powder of dust, coming back with scratches scrapped across his cheeks. Zeke was only toying with him, to test his rage.

Finally, Nichrome got fed up with it and was able to use his swift agility to only tear Master Zeke's poncho, ultimately frustrating him for getting so close.

Zeke's impure chuckles rumbled deep within his throat. "Oh how shrewd of you." His eyes gave off the look of deceit and a gruesomely crooked smile.

And everything ended right then and there.

Nichrome was grabbed and jerked quickly by the great spirit of fire and engulfed in a rage of flames before being tossed like a fireball. His body was slammed deep into the pillars which crumbled in half and collapsed to the earth.

Flames enveloped Nichrome's grounds caused by the Great Fire Spirit. All was lost in the fiery defeat…

Still…I didn't see Nichrome in the fire, but I didn't see him escape either. I watched in horror as the conflagration wavered and danced in heat before my eyes, Zeke smiling down on the scene with a humored chuckle.

"Forgive me if I throw a curve ball a little too roughly." Zeke soon turned to me. "I hope you know you'll never be seeing your loyal and lovesick Nichrome again, dearest Laliya. He's been _scorched_ for life." He laughed at his own smart remarks.

I tried to breathe, I really struggled to release an eased breath, but it only came out in stifled throttles. My eyes were the color of blank white themselves as this lone and loose tear strolled down my dirt-tainted cheek. "…Nick…"

He was taken away from me, just like that. He was crushed by Zeke, just like that. Someone else who showed me great kindness and care, died before my eyes, just like that…

And at that moment, my mind went completely vacant. My eye color came back to its original color, but the cerulean orb dilated into a completely empty eclipse of my orb.

I heard the footsteps pace the earth as Zeke jumped down from his spirit's clawed hand and stood in front of me. His eyes narrowed. "And now you have four unbearable things to suffer from. Has the pain killed you yet?"

I stifled on my own breath and tossed my head as it bowed. My cries were suffocating asphyxiates, soon turning into heated snarls. I jerked my head up with furrowed eyebrows upon the Asakura. "HOW COULD YO—"

His finger pressed against my puckered lips to hush me. He leaned into me, seductive and cunning expression he always wore on his face. "Now, now, Laliya. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't make such a hideous face." His lips curved to fit his silent chortle.

I frowned at him, eyebrows quivering lines to keep my straight face.

He kneeled down in front of me, lights in his eyes dithering with that somewhat twisted smile plastered on his face. "Understand that no one else can ever own or control your heart," his fingers held my chin up so I could look up straight. "…_but me_." His eyes slanted even more, the smirk spreading across his lips even so.

My orbs quaked. I sneered. "How dare you-you monster! I am not a piece of merchandise for you to own and take advantage of! I don't belong to you! Treacherous, two-faced snak—"

—A hand harshly whipped across my face to shut me up.

"Watch your mouth! How dare _you_ come here knowing I would kill you off for even being in my sight. I warned you! I told you to stay away from me a long time ago—"

"You needed me!" I bawled back. "I was your heir to all answers, Zeke! You loved me, and you know it as clear as day! You can't keep hiding it all away, thus putting up an unwanted shield to fool my eyes!"

It was quiet for a moment longer now.

He stared in shock. I was expecting him to frown, but all he did was curve this unreadable smile. "Is that so…?" he stepped back. "Laliya there's nothing I want more…than to see you _dead_." He held out his arm as the Spirit of Fire's outline spiraled around it to form into a blistering shamanic sword like Yoh's double medium.

I gasped. _He knows this reminds me of the fight with Yoh, and he knows how I couldn't beat Yoh because his image held my heart back…he knows me so well, and the weaknesses I didn't even know I had… _

I shook the thoughts of all those terrifying memories away. "You're not killing anyone…" I tried to stay strong and stand up shakily to face him.

His eyebrows knitted against his forehead and down on his eyelids.

"I am going to face you in a shaman fight to bring you back from your smoldering darkness…"

His eyes widened in almost fear of it.

Killing me would be easy, for it would be a quick and flashing death. But fighting me would prolong his plan and hold him back. Yes, I understand now.

"You want to destroy me don't you…?"

He sneered hatefully with eyes showing inferno whirlwinds, but tried to contain himself. "Then so be it, dear Laliya." He then smiled, eyes looking directly into mine to illustrate calmness and readiness. But that deep glow waltzing within his dark orbs told me he was hiding or resisting something…

(A/N: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. This song reminds me most of Hao-sama more than anything.)

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb_**

I clutched my spear as he held onto his shamanic burning red sword.

"I'm going to bring you back to life, Master Asakura Zeke…"

The smirk just spread across his face in a, "hmph…" before he said, "I'd like to see you try…"

I attacked head on with Makinami's wings becoming visible on my back. My spear plunged forward, just grazing him by an inch of the side as he evaded me.

I gasped as I saw the treacherous grin on his face showing his clenched teeth and his slanted eyes. He truly looked like a demon…

**_Without a soul..._**

My crystal peak spear clashed with his scorching weapon to block it from puncturing me to my death…

His auburn mane swayed in the beige breezes as he stared at me with those lifeless, pitch black orbs. The scene in my frame flashed, and his white saucer irises were shown in a glimpse of his cold insanity.

**_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold…  
_**

With his unyielding strength, he jabbed his fiery weapon and shoved me into the clayed earth.

I kicked off the ground after recovery and leaped airborne above him. He smirked and blocked my dive hastily with a flaming whirlwind of inferno. Luckily for me, my spirit Eagle jerked me away from harm. He very much knew where my weak spot was…

Our weapons quarreled, until he arched a leg and rammed his knee into my gut.

**_Until you find it there and lead it back home… _**

I collapsed to the ground again, but almost didn't make a quick enough reaction once his sword speared into the earth where my head was.

I jerked back as sweat flung from my skin when the tip of his blazing sword stopped me in place only inches from my very forehead. My gasp was a heated exhaustion

**_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside _**

I looked up at him, seeing his impure smirk and thinned eyelids.

**_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**_"_**You fight just like Yoh…" he smiled. "Weak." He raised his heavy weapon and with all his might brought it down on me. Now I knew it was the truth that there was nothing more he wanted than to see me dead…

**_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run _**

The double-medium sword collided with the handle of my spear, compelling my back against the soil while he forced down firmer on my weapon. Alas, he tossed my spear aside with the swing of his crimson blade. His sword wounded the soils after I reeled over, noticing the elongated and bloodied slit across my arm. Wincing and wounded, I held back my tears, listening to the pitter-pats of thick blood blotching the floor beneath me…

**_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_**

I flicked over and crept away to retrieve my lance. He hadn't even struck me yet as if waiting until I could grasp the spear, just to kick it away and leave me defenseless now. I looked up at him fearfully to see a pitiless smile on his face, his orbs a clear blankness of nothingness.

**_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become…_**

He swung his mighty spirit of fire weapon, orbs an eclipse, demonic teeth clenched.

"Listen to me!" I squeezed my eyes shut and unknowingly called upon the wings of my spirit to barricade me.

The shamanic sword battered my wings as if scraping steel.

"You know you can't do this!" I blabbered on in hope to prevent him, because at this point I was factually terrified of him. "You know it's w-w-wrong!"

_**"I**_ can do whatever I **_want_**! And once I am Shaman King ALL we obey ME!" he hissed as I leaped out of the way when his sword gored the muck, dispersing sand by the force of his razor blade and berserk rampage. "I don't need you to hold me back any longer!"

"You're wrong, you need me and you know it's true!" I egged him on.

He lifted his fists and he tossed his head. "NO, I DON'T WANT YOU!"

**_Now that I know what I'm without_**

I hid behind the pillar in whimpers when I heard his fury, just having to duck as he sliced the column horizontally in half.

**_You can't just leave me… _**

He pounced airborne out of the darkness, incensed with his scarlet rapier above his head and wide fuming white orbs.

**_Breathe into me and make me real _**

I flew back and stared upon him in terror.

**_Bring… me… to life _**

I struggled to find some source of my furyoku to help me. I shut my eyes tightly, and searched hard to find my strength. Makinami rose over me, wings folding as a trail of edgy glaciers jutted out of the sands on Zeke's path, but he destroyed the attack with his flaming sword.

**_[Wake me up Wake me up inside _**

**_[I can't wake up Wake me up inside _**

I observed as Zeke appeared standing upon a glacier shard, suddenly his weight crushing it down before he glared at me with his eyes twitching unnervingly. He all of the sudden flung himself toward me...

When his blurry figure approached me in less than a second I could only breathe his name like a prayer…

**_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_**

I slid down on the ice trail and between upright glaciers as I tried to dodge his weapon cutting through the air viciously instead of me. I turned around just to gasp and see his sword's point come wheeling towards me. Just in time my foot slid and I fell onto the harsh hoarfrost as I watched the red sword thrust over me, slicing my hair strand, and sticking itself into the glaciered ice.

**_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_**

I looked up at my assassinator to see his face outraged with detestation.

**_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_**

I then lifted in panic, aching sore and covered in foul scratches. "…Zeke," I whispered as he forcefully pulled his red blazed sword from the crushed ice. "…You are a part of me, just as I am a part of you…"

I heard the sword skidding across the floor of the ice as he walked towards me, face full of a grin of insanity….a lifeless insanity that overrode his mind for the last 1,000 years.

**_Bring me to life…_**

"…You are nothing without me, and I am nothing without you…" I didn't look up. "…We need each other, to become one soul…or else we're not ever going to be whole…"

"Are you finished with your poetry?"

I winced at his insensitive accent.

His eyes were narrower but still blank saucers. "Without you I won't be dragged down, and all my pity, regret and pain will be gone. I am going to destroy you, and I am going to enjoy it."

"No, Zeke you're lying to yourself! Don't listen to the past! Y-Y-You're letting it weaken your conscious!"

**_(I've been living a lie...there's nothing inside)_**

"ENOUGH!" he thundered.

**_Bring me to life_**

He swung, as I shut my eyes naturally in dread, but then his foot slipped backwards. He fell forward, falling brutally into me and slamming us both onto the frenzy arctic surface of the now crushed down glaciers. His face yanked towards mine as sweat flung from his brow at the closeness between our boundaries, both our eyes wider.

**_Frozen inside without your touch, _**

By that widening look in his orbs, I knew he had remembered the enchanted sanctuary the night before I was off to fight Yoh. He had to have felt that feeling…the tingly sensation for when he almost kissed me under shooting stars and butter-winged butterflies.

**_Without your love, darling_**

But then he retorted back to insanity and gritted his teeth, grasping his blade. His eyebrows wrinkled down on his forehead in fiery fury as he roared in battle cry.

**_Only you are the life among the dead…_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know it's confusing if Laliya is either with Hao or Nichrome but Laliya's just as confused as you are. Nichrome wants Laliya, Laliya wants Hao. Note in last chapter: "Manipulation doesn't wear off immediately!" I stray to put a lot of things in between the lines of this story, well, every story. You might and might not see at the end of the story everything that needs to be strung, but mostly likely the sequel, a very much of a wicked sequel. _

_One give away: Laliya a lost portion of Hao's spirit/heart left behind after Hao's reincarnation. She is the opposite side of him, the sensitive, miserable spirit of him, and technically they need one another to become whole and for Hao to overcome his insanity. Not romantically, either. _

_And Alicia Peralta, well, lol Laliya's supposed to sound pathetic. That's her character nature. But I didn't make her that way to sound like a weak suicidal girl all the way, I did it to make her the exact opposite of Hao, yet still his replica. _

_And in your view (really should be everyone's view) Hao is considered evil. You don't get to see his point of view through Laliya since it is her view, unless you look closely and know Hao's character…since Laliya doesn't. She may tend to block out the truth on as what we know of Hao-sama. And… (scratches head) well, if you read the "Immortal Gold Flames of Truth and Untruth" chapter, Hao does feel guilty and throughout some earlier chapters where you could tell he wasn't faking with her he was nice. But in shaman king period (at least the show cuz I'm not going off the manga that much), he's supposed to be devilish in a fake kindness way…I couldn't make him all perky…he's got a good side yeah, but he can be cold too …he's partially insane, but not a heartless demon. Besides, he's just scared and confused in this story, to be honest. But thanks for falling into my trap! I appreciate it! LOL. _


End file.
